Lab Rats I will get through this
by Girl with the Broken Smile00
Summary: After the bionic rebellion, Chase has been dealing with alot of his emotions. He went against everything he ever knew. He betrayed his whole family. The question is Will Chase get through this?
1. Chapter 1: Needing Someone

Lab Rats Fanfic

"I will get through this"

Summary: After the Bionic Rebellion Chase was dealing with alot of emotions. He had betrayed his whole family. The question is " Will Chase get through this"?

Chapter 1: Needing Someone

 _Chase's POV_

 _You know I think what we can all take away from this is it was all Chase's fault_

Adam's words echoed in my head. I could not sleep. I had let my team down. NO I had let my family down. And for what? Just so I could have a best friend? What's next I will use my bionics against my family so I won't lose my best friend? I had really messed up. But I had such a loving family that was just able to move past his betrayal. I gave away secrets that could have meant my life or my families lives for that matter. I had went against everything I ever knew. At first I thought I was acting like Douglas but, then he became a good guy. Now I was acting like Krane. I banged my head against my capsule.

"Man I really messed up" I mumbled to myself as I rested my head against my arm. I closed my eyes but, then the words violently crashed inside my head.

 _Do you want to hit him again or is it my turn?_

 _HE WHAT!_

 _Chase has been very helpful_

 _Chase you like my new ability? After all you're the one who unlocked it for me_

 _It's all Chase's Fault_

For some reason that one hit me the hardest and kept repeating

 _It's all Chase's Fault_

 _Chase's Fault_

 _Chase's Fault_

Chase didn't even realize he was crying and had sunk down to his knees in in his capsule. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees. Right now he needed someone more than ever.

 **So did you like it? Comment below. I accept anything you have to share! Plz comment below! More chapters coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Chapter 2: A new Friend

 _Chase's POV_

The next morning came by fast. I woke up first and quietly snuck out of my capsule. It was earlier than I had normally woken up but, I had so many thoughts that bothered me immensely. I couldn't get over the fact of how quickly my family had forgiven me for all the pain and shame I had brought to them. Ever since the incident I had not been the same person. I walked over to the window and saw my reflection. Thats when I realized what a monster I was.

 _Bree's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head up. I saw Chase standing there looking out the window. I had to admit I felt really bad for my younger brother. I mean I know I should be mad at him since he betrayed us. But, I knew the guilt was killing him and he was taking it hard. Ever since that day, Chase has never been the same. Whenever I talk to him, he acts like he's so ashamed that we would dare talk to him after what he did. I know he's upset. Mr. Davenport had tried talking to Chase but, Chase just kept saying " I'm so sorry". I opened my capsule quietly so I wouldn't startle him and stepped out. I walked over to Chase.

"Hey" I said calmly and smiled.

"Hey" he replied in a very hurt voice. He gave me a quick glance before looking out the window again.

"Look I know how hard it's been for you these past couple of days".

Chase didn't respond. Instead he looked at the ground. I decided to continue talking.

"I forgave you Chase, we all did. And we did it because, we love you".

Chase mumbled something under his breath and wiped his eyes.

"I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS CHASE"! I yelled at him for his own good.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Chase said quietly. Then he walked away.

I watched Chase leave. I didn't mean to yell at him. I just want him to snap out of his depressed state. Suddenly a loud bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I then realized I was the only one in the room.

(Did I just zone out) I wondered to myself. I quickly got dressed and prepared to teach my class. When I went into the classroom, no one was there. Then I heard Mr Davenport talking.

(Oh no, an assembly) I thought and super speeded my way over there. When I arrived, Mr Davenport gave me a weird look but, continued on.

"So as I was saying, this Bionic Academy has been one of my major successes. And today we have a new student being enrolled in our academy." Mr Davenport gestured to a girl with long brown wavy hair. She wore a white tank top with a blue cardigan over it. She had skinny jeans on and a pair of flats. She walked on stage and Mr Davenport put her arm around her and said

"This is Rebecca. She is new here as I have said before. So I want everyone to make her feel welcome and comfortable." Mr Davenport smiled at Rebecca and she smiled back.

Mr Davenport then scanned the crowd of people.

"Where's Chase"? I heard him quietly say. Just as Mr Davenport was about to conclude the assembly, Douglas ran in.

"Donny"!

"What"?

"C..chase is uh acting weird" Douglas stuttered out. Donald gave him a look.

"Weirder than usual" Douglas added.

"Chase thats a cute name" I heard Rebecca say to herself.

I looked worried and of course Adam smiled. Mr Davenport looked worried also. He ran off stage.

"Are you forgetting something" I gestured to the crowd of kids.

"Oh right, everyone go back to class" Mr Davenport ordered.

All the kids got up and left. Rebecca stood on the stage. Just as Mr Davenport was about to leave she said

"Excuse me"?

Mr Davenport turned around.

"What"? He asked in a annoyed voice.

"I still haven't gotten my schedule" she replied innocently.

"Oh right here" he said walking over to her and handing her a paper.

"Thankyou" she said and smiled.

Mr Davenport nodded then turned around. Suddenly he looked at me and then back at Rebecca who was now reading over the paper.

"Bree"?

I turned around and looked at Mr Davenport.

"Would you mind giving Rebecca a tour of the Academy"?

"But Mr Davenport Chase..."

"Its ok Bree, we can handle it" Douglas said reassuringly resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Douglas then back at Mr Davenport.

"Fine" I grumbled out. Luckily Rebecca didn't hear me. I walked over to Rebecca. Suddenly I turned around.

"Just promise me he will be ok"?

"He will, don't worry" Mr Davenport reassured me. Then he and Douglas left.

I turned back around and Rebecca looked up at me.

"Hi" she said and smiled.

"Hey" I weakly replied. I was worried about my younger brother.

"So who is this Chase? Your boyfriend?" She asked as we walked down the main hall.

"EWW NO! He's my younger brother" I exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I didn't know"

"Its fine" I calmly replied. Then I began to laugh.

"Whats so funny"? She asked me.

"That you thought I would go for someone like that" I said in between laughs.

"I barely know you or him" Rebecca snapped back.

"Sorry it was just funny. I'm Bree by the way"

"I'm Rebecca"

"I know, you're the only Rebecca at this school" I sarcastically replied.

She laughed and I laughed too. After I showed her where all her classes were I asked her

"Do you want to be friends"?

"Hmm let me think about it... Yes"! She happily replied.

"Great" I smiled and she smiled back.

"EWW you have a class with Chase" I said snatching her schedule from her.

"I do, well is he nice"?

"Yeah he's just...Chase"

"What's that supposed to mean"? She asked with a smirk.

"You'll find out when you meet him" I said. Then she nodded.

"Thank you so much Bree for all your help"

"You're welcome" Then I left and she went in her class.

 **So how was it? Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen when Rebecca meets Chase? Comment below! More chapters coming soon I promise :DD**


	3. Chapter 3: Its not your fault

Chapter 3: It's not your fault

 _Donald's POV_

I followed Douglas inside the gym. And there was Chase. His eyes were closed and his arm was outstretched. He was using his molecular kinesis to move a mug. He was breathing heavy and appeared to be extremely focused while being stressed out. I could see Chase was pushing himself way too hard.

"Chase STOP IT" I ordered.

Chase snapped out of his trance and the mug shattered all over the floor.

"There goes my father's day cup" Douglas sarcastically said.

I ran over to Chase who seemed shook up. I laid my hands on his shoulders. He pushed them off.

"Are you okay"? I asked Chase staring into his blue eyes filled with hurt and sadness.

He replied with a "yes" nod before starting to talk again.

"Mr Davenport I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break the mug! You have to believe me when I say I didn't! I'm so sorry!"Chase rambled on in panic.

"Chase! Chase! It's alright, calm down. Everyone makes mistakes." I reassured him.

"Yeah but, the smartest person alive should never make mistakes"! Chase snapped angrily back.

"Chase..." I began but, Chase walked away without another word.

 _Chase's POV_

I walked away not wanting to hear Mr Davenport say it's not my fault. He lies right through his teeth just to make me feel better. Suddenly a loud bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts. It was lunch time. At least there I could sort out my thoughts alone. I walked in the cafeteria to see everyone sitting at tables eating their lunch. And of course Adam, Bree, and Leo were sitting at a table along with one empty chair. But, as I looked closer I noticed another empty chair next to mine.

(Oh great they're trying to replace me) I thought to myself. As much as I wanted my own table to myself, I knew that would make my siblings even more suspicious.

(God why do they have to care so much) I thought as I walked over to them. I wasn't very hungry so , I just sat down.

"Hey Chase" Bree cheerfully greeted.

"Hey" I said casually.

I just sat there watching them eat when suddenly Adam had to point out the obvious.

"Hey Chase why aren't you eating"? Adam asked between bites of his sandwich. I shuddered in disgust.

"I'm not hungry" I replied blandly. Suddenly it was my turn to break the awkward silence.

"Why is their another chair here"?

"Oh thats for Rebecca. She's new and I invited her to sit by us" Bree replied.

"Great" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Bree"

Bree turned around as did Adam. I didn't turn around. I didn't care for any newbies right now if you know what I mean. But, when Adam gasped I figured I might as well turn around.

"Well hello to you too"! Adam said obviously trying to flirt with her.

"This is Adam right? The clueless one?"

I let out a laugh snort. I had not laughed in awhile. But that ended quickly when Bree kicked me in the leg.

"OWW" I moaned rubbing my leg underneath the table. Bree flashed an innocent to Rebecca.

 _Rebecca's POV_

"Thats Chase right"? I asked Bree and she nodded.

My mind blew right then and there. Chase was sooooooo handsome. His deep blue eyes were mesmerizing and his spikey chocolate brown hair was adorable. His smile OMG I didn't have words. Lets just say Chase was really hot! I must have zoned out looking at Chase because Bree was now in my face yelling

"EARTH TO REBECCA"!

"What huh oh sorry" I replied snapping out of my trance.

"Thought you just went through your life story with Chase there for a minute" Bree teasingly said.

"Ugh no" I replied and gruffly sat in my chair. We all ate and talked except Chase. I wondered if something was wrong. Hey worry is not a romantic feeling ok! I was being nice and caring. When the bell rang to go back to class I started a conversation with Chase.

"Hi" I couldn't help noticing at how desperate my voice sounded.

"Hey" he replied.

"So... do you like being a teacher here"?

"Sure"

"What do you mean by sure like sure yes or sure no"?

"Just Sure" he replied teasingly. Man this hot guy was really busting my chops!

"Thats not an answer"

"Look you're really annoying! Can you just leave me alone" he snapped back angrily but I could tell he was sad. I could also tell that he was no longer in a good mood!

"Umm ok sorry" I said and backed up a few steps.

"No no I'm sorry"! Chase said but, he sounded scared and really upset.

"Are you okay"? I asked him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I'm just so sorry..." He quickly replied and whispered the last part. Then he walked away without saying another word.

(Way to go Rebecca! Now you made him cry) I thought to myself and sighed before heading off to my next class.

 **So did you like it? Sorry it took me so long! Anyway thxs for all reviews! Rely appreciate ur nice comments. What do you think is going to happen with Rebecca and chase? Let me know! More chapters coming ASAP I promise. :DD Also Who else thought Spike vs Spikette was a total let down! I mean I thought we were going to see the ACTUAL SPIKE fight spikette! They need to make an episode where Chase gets hurt! Who agrees?**


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

Chapter 4: Guilt

 _Chase's POV_

I just had to get out of there. I was making a fool out of myself. I was glad the day was almost over. I barely paid attention to anything anyone said to me. So much for being a mentor. I walked into class and I just wanted some time to myself so I told the class to just read quietly which of course, did no 0t work for everyone. So I let them sit on their phones. Rebecca looked at me worriedly but she didn't say anything. She went on her phone. And it worked. I sat behind my desk and leaned my head back against my chair. I tried to think of all the things that had happened _that day_. I ended up falling asleep.

 _Chases Dream_

 _"So where was I Davenports a goner, you're a loser, and what am I forgetting oh yeah this"! Suddenly Sebastian shot a fire blast right at my chest. But, the pain I felt in my chest was nothing compared to the pain of my betrayal._

 _"Face it Chase, were more powerful than you! You can't stop this rebellion"_

 _It's all Chase's fault_

 _It's all Chase's fault_

 _Chase!_

 _"Chase"! The last yell sounded like Bree._

I was mumbling in my sleep and rolling my head around. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up and yelled

"ITS ALL MY FAULT"!

Bree was right in front of me along with Adam and Leo. Rebecca was there also.

"Chase relax" Bree soothed.

My chest was heaving and I was breathing heavy. My face was all sweaty and Bree pushed me down on the chair. I looked around. My class was gone.

"My students are gone" I said looking around in shock.

"Chase the academy ended an hour ago" Then she quickly added

"You feeling alright"?

I gave Bree a weak smile and said

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have just dozed off". Rebecca looked at me worriedly.

"It's ok Chase. Everyone has bad dreams" she said reassuringly.

I didn't reply. I just looked at the papers on my desk avoiding all eye contact. After a couple minutes of awkward silence I said

"I'm uh going to go to my capsule" I then stood up and was very dizzy. I fell back into my chair.

"Oh Chase here let me help you" Bree offered.

"Thanks" I smiled but, it didn't stay very long. She gruffly pulled me out of my chair.

"Easy Easy" I warned. She walked me to my capsule with some help from Leo. I felt like an old man who lost his cane or his dignity at this point. Adam just came along. Rebecca seemed like she wanted to help but, she didn't say anything. When we got to my capsule Bree said

"There you go Chase" She then gently put me in my capsule. I winced and went inside and closed the door.

Bree, Adam, and Leo left. Rebecca just stood there looking at me.

"Come on Rebecca" bree said annoyed.

"Oh coming" Rebecca replied running after Bree.

 **So did you like it? Two chapters in one day! How about that! More chapters coming soon! But I want more reviews or else I might not continue this story :(**


	5. Chapter 5: He needs to go there now

_Chapter 5: He needs to go there now_

 _Chase's POV_

I had to admit Rebecca was cute when she worried about me but, I would never say it out loud. As I stepped in my capsule I wasn't feeling too hot. Maybe a good nights rest will help so, I fell asleep. Then I woke up in the middle of the night while everyone else was sleeping. I quietly snuck out of my capsule. My stomach hurt so bad. I sat down on the couch clutching my stomach and it seemed to hurt even more now. I began moaning and tried to be quiet but, that's kinda hard to do when you feel like your stomach has been squeezed upside down. I couldn't stop moaning and I got louder.

 _Bree's POV_

I was having a great dream until I heard some disturbing noises. I tiredly opened my eyes to see Chase sitting on the couch looking miserable.

"OMG Chase" I yelled and quickly got out of my capsule and bent down beside him.

"Whats wrong" I asked him. He just kept moaning and holding his stomach. Adam must have woken up from my scream.

"Hey what's going on"? Adam tiredly asked.

"Woah Chase what's wrong"? Adam quickly asked worried.

"M..my s..stom..mach" Chase weakly stuttered out.

"Chase let me get you a tums and some water" I said and then I supersped away.

Adam looked at Chase and mumbled under his breath

"He deserves this" Then Adam pretended to care and rubbed hard circles on Chase's back which made Chase groan in pain.

Meanwhile...

I was looking frantically in the kitchen for the tums. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was lucky the bionic academy even had a kitchen at this point. I opened the cabinets and when I closed one door, Mr Davenport was right there.

"AAAHH" I screamed.

"Bree Bree calm down its only me" Mr Davenport reassured me.

"You you scared me"!

"Sorry, what are you doing up so late anyways"? As soon as Mr Davenport asked me that, I burst into tears.

 _Donald's POV_

As soon as I asked Bree that question I knew something was seriously wrong. I grabbed her shoulders and asked her

"Bree what's wrong"?

"It's It's Chase" she replied wiping her eyes. That was all I needed to hear.

"Where is he"? I asked in panic.

"Come on" Bree told me and supersped me there. When I got there I gasped. Chase seemed to be in extreme pain. Adam was pressing on Chase's back too hard.

"Adam stop! You're making Chase worse"! I warned.

"Mr Davenport! Adam is trying to help" Bree said angry with me.

"Yeah I'm sorry Mr Davenport. I had no idea. I was only trying to help." Adam replied but, when no one was looking he smirked.

"Bree he's not doing good. His vital signs are dropping. " I said as I kneeled beside Chase.

"I know I know I was trying to find the tums"

"Bree tums are not going to help Chase at all right now"

"What do you mean"? Bree asked extremely scared.

"Chase needs to go to the hospital NOW"! I yelled.

"WHAT!" Bree and Adam yelled in unison.

"What's with all the yelling"? Douglas asked coming in.

"CHASE"! Douglas yelled when he saw his son's face.

"What's wrong with him"? Douglas asked worried.

"Don't worry Douglas" I reassured him.

Douglas kneeled down beside Chase and pet his hair. Usually Chase would swat Douglas' hand away by now but, he did absolutely nothing.

"We have to get him to a hospital" Douglas said still looking at Chase.

"Yeah but, who will look after the Bionic Academy"? I asked looking around the room.

"I will" Leo replied walking in.

"No Leo it's too much"

"I can handle it Big D. My awesomeness can handle it as well" Leo replied showing his muscle. It was kinda sad really. I looked at Leo and I didn't have time to argue.

"Fine but, this is only because, of an emergency" I glanced at Chase.

"Thanks Big D I won't let you down". Leo said then he went beside Chase.

"Don't worry Chase, you will get through this. Get better soon". Leo said. Then he got up and said his goodbyes and left. It was still in the middle of the night.

I lifted Chase up with Adam's reluctant help and Chase was able to do a weak limp. Douglas and Bree followed us to the hydroloop. I had to call my bionic hospital. So we set Chase down. Chase looked dead. It was scary.

"What do you mean you can't get him in right NOW? He might DIE" I yelled and I quickly regretted saying that after I saw Bree's face.

"Donald stop yelling" Douglas said and gestured toward Chase and Bree who was now crying.

"You can't get him in right NOW! I own the hospital! Chase is in a lot of pain right NOW! What do you mean"?

 _Rebecca's POV_

I woke up to Mr Davenport yelling and threw my robe on over my pajamas. I walked out and followed the yelling.

"You listen to me! Chase is in extreme pain right NOW! Uh huh... Uh huh... well his symptoms? Well I don't know what they are but, I know how he looks right now! His face is ghostly pale and he's sweating. He's doubled over and says his stomach hurts". Mr Davenport reported. Then their was silence from Mr Davenport.

"What's going on"? Douglas asked.

"I don't know" Mr Davenport replied.

"Hey" I said and walked in.

"Rebecca! Uh what are you doing up"? Mr Davenport asked me nervously.

"I heard you're yelling" I replied looking around. My eyes stopped on Chase.

Douglas gave Mr Davenport a _I told you_ look.

"Well sorry for being so worried" he said giving a glance to Douglas.

"Why are you so worried"? I asked. Suddenly a hurling sound answered my question.

"OMG Mr Davenport"! Bree screamed. I ran over and Chase was on the floor puking.

"OMG are you okay and Eww"!

"Now he is throwing up" Mr Davenport replied on the phone. We all looked up at Mr Davenport and saw his eyes widen. The phone dropped out of his hand.

"WHAT"? Bree asked him.

"Chase..."

"Chase has..."

"Chase has appendicitis"

"OMG"! Adm yelled then gave a confused look.

"Wait what's appendicitis"?

"The hospital" Douglas whispered looking over at Donald.

"He needs to go there now"!

 **So did you like it? I know I went off track with Chase having appendicitis but, don't worry the story will go back in place! I promise Trust me people! Who else is excited for Lab rats and Mighty Med crossover! Hope that isn't a let down also. Anyway more chapters coming, I would rely like more reviews tho :( But for those following me thxs so much for ur reviews! U guys r awesome**


	6. Chapter 6: You came just in time

_Chapter 6: You came just in time_

 _Rebecca's POV_

We all went over to Chase, who was now done puking and picked him up. Mr Davenport took a washcloth to Chase's face and wiped his mouth and forehead but, Chase was sweating like crazy. It didn't even matter if he wiped Chase's face anymore. Douglas and Donald grabbed Chase and set him in the hydroloop. Adam and Bree hopped in.

"I'm coming with you" I said and walked over to the hydroloop.

"NO! Rebecca, you're not coming. You need to stay here and make sure Leo doesn't blow up my academy ok"?

"But Mr Davenport Chase..."

"He will be ok" Douglas reassured me.

"Ugh fine" I replied grimly. And with that they left. I sighed and looked at the puke on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Then I smirked evilly.

"This looks like a job for the person who is in charge" I said slyly. Then I ran and went to go find Leo.

 _Donald's POV_

We arrived at my Bionic hospital shortly. Luckily Tasha wasn't home so I could sneak out in my Davencar. Don't you just love that name? I came up with it myself. We carried Chase to the lab but, of course Adam had to complain.

"Hey Mr Davenport! I wanna go see my room before we go. Im sure it misses me".

"No Adam there is no time" I argued. Then Adam threw Chase on the floor.

"ADAM"! We all yelled in unison.

"There is now" he said with that stupid smirk and went to go find his room.

"Bree"! I yelled hoping Bree would get the message. She was already there blocking the elevator.

"Adam stop! Your room is not important! Don't you care about your little brother right now"? Bree said angrily.

"You mean the little brother who lied to us and almost got himself killed?... No!"

"Adam you still don't hold that against Chase, do you?" I asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"Kinda I mean the twerp didn't even care how we felt! So why should I care how he feels now"? Adam asked angrily. Then he pushed Bree out of the way and went in the elevator. I helped Bree up. Luckily Adam had only tossed her aside and not into anything. Like the time he threw me when he was on the triton app. (Sink or swim)Bree groaned and held her head. Then she got very angry.

"When I find Adam, he's going to wish he never said THAT"! Bree yelled and supersped to the elevator.

"Bree No! Stop" I yelled. She turned around.

"I can't have you leave. If Chase doesn't... if we don't get there in time Chase might... I don't know what I would be like. I don't know, I don't know". I said choked up at the end on the verge of tears. Bree supersped up to me and pulled me in a hug.

"Chase is like a son to me. A smart, caring, money making son."I said and pulled out of Bree's hug.

"Technically he's my son" Douglas added with a smirk. I looked up at him and Douglas quickly added

"Ok yadeya yadeya! Family Family" he said then we all hugged again.

"Now let's save our son" Douglas said and looked at me and smiled.

"Ok yes but, Bree get Adam down here! Don't say anything to him just bring him..." Suddenly a gust of wind made me jump.

"Here" Bree finished with Adam at her side.

I smiled and helped Douglas get Chase in the car. We all got in and Adam sat in the back without saying a word. Bree sat in the back also and petted Chase's hair. Adam pushed Chase's legs off him.

"Adam"! Bree yelled.

"Bree just..." I calmly told her. She groaned and let Adam have his way. Now I got in the drivers seat.

"Hey what are you doing"? Douglas asked angrily.

"Getting in my car"

"Well shouldn't the older one be driving"?

"Oh you mean you Mr. I got my license took away three times"

"I didn't get it taken away. They just held on to it for safe keeping". Douglas replied in a _I know it all_ voice.

"Well I'm driving because its my car. SEE Davencar"?

"Well it could also be Dougcar"

Dougcar really, I would never drive a car named Dougcar! What are you five"?

"Hey you're the one who named your car Davencar against mom's will"

"I'll have you know mom loved the name I gave this car"

"Yeah mom was always a good actor"

"A good actor? Hey I just thought of a great place where you could sit"

"Really where"?

"IN THE TRUNK"! I yelled and began to pull Douglas over to the trunk.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" He yelled.

"Not the face! Not the face!" I yelled. As I was about to shove Douglas into the trunk someone began to yell

"HEEYYYYYYYYYYY"! Bree yelled in a deep manly voice. She was using her vocal manipulation.

"Will both of you grow up"!

I looked at Douglas and me and nervously laughed as I pulled Douglas' head out of the trunk.

"I'm driving" I said quickly.

"No I am" Douglas argued.

"If you both don't stop I will superspeed me and Chase over there myself". Suddenly it was Bree's turn to have a stupid look on her face.

"Oh, oops sorry" She replied and got out of the car. We all rushed over to Bree and Adam refused to hold Chase so, me and Douglas held him. In seconds we were at my Bionic hospital. Immediately a doctor took Chase on a stretcher.

"You came just in time". He said, before wheeling Chase into the emergency room. We all sat down and waited.

 **So did you like it? Thxs again for all reviews! Sorry it took so long! More chapters coming soon :DD Also was it funny? This was supposed to be a funny chapter so I hope I made you guys laugh**


	7. Chapter 7: The results

_Chapter 7: The Results_

 _Bree's POV_

The doctor came out and we all rushed over to him except Adam who just stayed at his chair.

"How is he"?

"Is he alright"?

"Is he okay"?

"So many questions"! The doctor exclaimed.

"Sorry" We apologized.

"Chase had surgery. It was very successful".

I smiled and looked at Mr Davenport who smiled back.

"However umm Mr Davenport, May I speak to you in private"? The doctor said looking at Mr Davenport. Mr Davenport nodded and left with the doctor. Douglas must have seen the worry in my face because he rested his hands on my shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

 _Donald's POV_

I followed the doctor around the corner where no one could hear us and he began to speak

"Chase is very lucky to be alive. He didn't really fight while we did the surgery. But, before we even started the surgery, Chase was very stressed out over something. He wouldn't tell us. I hate to say this but...with Chase being so stressed out, this may have caused his appendicitis.

"Seriously" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes you see when you're stressed out you put so much pressure on your body, it shuts down. Well Chase's stress levels were very high causing some pain in his lower abdomen which, I'm sure he told you about." The doctor explained while I just stood there looking dumbstruck.

"Sir if I would have known about his stomach pains, I wouldn't be here right now! But, Chase doesn't even talk to me anymore." After saying that I realized how bad it had gotten with Chase. I hadn't realized until right there that Chase was just getting worse letting the guilt kill him (literally).

"I see...well all we can do is keep an eye on his stress levels and anxiety levels, and hope for the best now I'm sending his home with some meds to lower his stress".

"Wait we can take him home"? I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, the surgery is complete. Just remember that he needs to stay calm and not worry about anything too stressing for at least a couple of weeks. Then he will be back to normal. We don't want any new problems flaring up."

"Ok I understand". I said with a smile and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for everything you have done".

"Your welcome and like I have said before Chase is a very lucky boy". The doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"Umm just to let you know Chase hates being called a boy".

"Would he prefer being called a girl"? The doctor asked with a laugh.

"No thats not what I meant. He likes being called a young man not boy. It makes him feel like he's still a child".

"Oh I understand. Well then Chase is a very lucky _man_ to be alive".

"Why do you keep saying that"? I asked with concern in my voice.

"No reason". The doctor replied. Then I walked away. But, when no one was looking the doctor smiled evilly and walked away with his head held high. Then he took out a device and held it in his hand. His voice then changed very deep as he said

"I did as you ask, Mission complete". He then walked away and acted as nothing happened.

"Guys"! I exclaimed as I came around the corner.

"What! Is something wrong"? Bree asked with worry clear in her voice.

"No, no everything's fine and... we get to bring Chase home".

"Really does that mean we can see him"? Bree asked jumping up excited.

"Yes" I said with a smile. Douglas, Bree, and I got up and Adam just stayed seated. We all left to go see Chase while Adam stayed in the waiting room.

 **So did you like it? I know I took forever so sorry!Ok now listen up because im only going to say this once. The Lab rats vs Mighty Med hospital was not an amazing episode or boring episode. It was interesting because if you just watched it through you didn't get the full effect of the episode. First off there are clues in this episode that give away maybe some new episodes? Like when the Incapacitator says "I already took care of one of your so called bionic heros" What did he mean by that? Has anyone else notice that in Season 4 all Chase is doing is rebelling against everything his family says. Bionic Rebellion: Chase told Sebastian about his past causing the whole "rebellion". In simulation manipulation: Chase cheats to win. In spike vs spikette: Chase turns Kate into Spikette ignoring what Douglas told him and causing the whole mess. So you see what I mean? I think this is where Bionic Action Heros sets in. Because everyone saw the picture of Adam, Leo, and Chase standing there and Chase doesn't have his mission suit on. Maybe because, Donald had enough Of Chase. Maybe he kicked him off the team. Or maybe Chase decided that he does not want to be on the team anymore so, he wore a normal shirt. But It definitely looks like Adam and Leo are doing something that Chase doesn't want to be involved in! Face it people, Chase is not going to want to be part of the team and yes I know I may be wrong. I'm just reading between the lines of this episode and there were clues and foreshadowing throughout the whole thing. So you can agree with me or disagree, I rely don't care but, this is what I thought of that episode. So excited for Bionic Action Heros! Oh and another thing too. Ok so I don't have cable so I was unable to see the episode the day it aired so I made up a story on paper about the lab rats vs mighty med and I read what the episode was about online. And so the first thing I put was Chase saying**

 **"we did it! we did it!" and then when I watched the episode that the first thing Chase actually Says! Him yelling doesn't count. LOL It was awesome! Dont believe me? I Will send You a pic through email. Anyway more chapter coming soon :DD**


	8. Chapter 8: No Secrets

_Chapter 8: How are you?_

 _Bree's POV_

We all walked in the hallway except Adam of course. I didn't get what his problem was. He didn't care that Chase could have died. I hate Adam so much right now but, I kept those feelings to myself. I wanted to superspeed but, Mr Davenport said it would startle Chase. When we arrived, we cautiously stepped inside. I didn't know what I was going to see but, I was afraid. The room was dark with some light shining through the closed curtains. The tv was on and you could barely hear it. And in the middle of the room was the main attraction...Chase. Chase laid on the hospital bed asleep. Ivs were stuck in his arms and something was wrapped around his finger with a wire attached to a machine. _Actually_ he was attached to a lot of machines. There was also a heart monitor and it was beeping. The line was moving across the screen in zigzag and jagged lines. (Thank god) I went beside Chase and pulled a chair alongside the hospital bed.

"Chase" I whispered and pet his hair. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi" Chase whispered tiredly and his eyes were half closed.

"Hey Chase how are you"? Mr Davenport asked looking at Chase.

"Mmm tired" Chase mumbled. His eyes were closing. Douglas looked at Chase as if he wanted to say something. Yet he couldn't say a word to him. I wondered why. I stood up and looked at Mr Davenport.

"We should let him sleep" he said and glanced at Chase before heading out of the room. I reluctantly followed him along with Douglas. When we reached the hall I was so confused that I started yelling a bit.

"I don't get it! The doctor said we could take Chase home and that he was better. He obviously doesn't look better. We can't take him home! He's on a heart monitor!" I yelled frustrated. Mr Davenport immediately told me to stop yelling so , I did. Then I began to cry. Mr Davenport came to me and hugged me.

"I..I don't get it Mr Davenport why would they say he's better when he's obviously not" I cried and my words were muffled since I dug my head in his shoulder crying.

"Bree, Bree look at me" Mr Davenport said holding my head up. I looked up at him and sniffled.

"He's going to be fine Bree. I'm going to talk to the doctor and ask what this is all about ok"?

"Ok" I said and wiped my eyes with a tissue Douglas handed me. I smiled and took his hand and the tissue and pulled myself to my feet.

 _Donald's POV_

"Now I'm going to go talk to the doctor. Douglas stay here with Bree and Adam ok"?

"No way this is my son were talking about! If anything I should go"! Douglas argued back at me.

"Oh ya cause you cared so much about Chase that you didn't say one word to him just now" I said and Douglas put his head down upset.

"Im sorry Douglas but, I can handle this and Bree needs you right now" I said and gestured over to Bree who was now crying her eyes out sitting five chairs away from Adam.

"Ok, ok I will stay but, you let me know everything the doctor said"

"I will" I said and then Douglas sat down beside Bree and put his arm around her comforting her. I left and went to go talk to the doctor. I don't know why but, I felt this wasn't going to end well.

Meanwhile...

 _Leo's POV_

I loved being in charge. I got to tell everyone else what to do. Finally I got to be the boss around here and can I just say I am a awesome boss! Spin is busy cleaning the bathrooms while I made Bob get all the gum under every desk, chair, and of course ceiling. Yes you heard me correctly the ceiling. Apparently Chase must think its a joke or something that he can use his molecular kinesis to move sticky gum on to the ceilings. But I honestly think it was Adam. OR OR, It could have been Bree since, I found out what a pig she was. But , don't tell her I said that. Also I'm thinking about buying that girl a hose for Christmas. Anyway I was just sitting quietly! HA even I can't believe that sentence. I was pulling a prank on Chase. When he goes in his capsule not only will he be drenched with sour milk but, also dog hair since, I found out he has allergies to dogs. And don't even ask me how I got 500 pounds of dog hair because, I honestly don't know myself. I have to admit I was on Adam's side with Chase going against and all. But, I just thought a dirty prank would be fun to teach him a lesson. I was putting the finishing touches to my prank when Rebecca came in.

"Hey Leo" Rebecca said not even caring that there was a bucket of sour milk above me as I dumped it into a compartment in Chase's capsule.

"Hey" I said casually.

"What are you doing"?

"Playing a prank on Chase"

"You know he's in the hospital right"?

"NO REALLY, I did not know that. I mean when Mr Davenport said they were taking him to the hospital I thought he meant the circus"! I said sarcastically trying to give this girl a hint.

"Thats not what I meant pea brain. I meant that he's going to be in pain and you're going to play a prank on him when he's down. That's just desperate if you ask me". She said looking around.

"I'm not desperate! I just want one of my pranks to actually work". I said casually. Then I realized how stupid that sounded as soon as it came out of my mouth. She looked at me and smirked.

"Well I would say if you want one of your pranks to work so badly. I say you should test it out first".

"Good idea" I said and went inside the capsule. The I realized what just happened

"Wait what"! I yelled and quickly got out. She then punched me in my stomach I groaned. Her eyes turned yellow and she shot lasers spears out of her hands. I dodged them and used my bionic arm to throw a couch at her. She dodged it. We kept fighting like this. I was extremely confused

"Rebecca what's gotten into you" I said while dodging another laser.

"You're in my way" she said in a deep dark voice.

(Does she have vocal manipulation) I wondered to myself. Then she charged at me. I fell to the ground. She picked me up by my shirt and said

"Its coming! And when it does we will be unstoppable HAHA" She said in that deep dark voice. It made chills run up my spine. She threw me in Chases capsule and then said

"You will forget everything you saw" Her eyes turned bright orange and then I blacked out.

 _Rebecca's POV_

Leo was down. I closed the capsule door and sour milk and dog hair poured out all over him. I smirked and looked around.

"The deed is done" I said into my handheld device.

"Good, soon Chase's chip will be mine HAHAHA" A mysterious voice replied out of the phone.

"Not if I get to him first" I growled back.

"Lure him into your trap. Then we will destroy him". The voice said much deeper and darker.

"Yes my master" I said in my dark voice. Then I put my handheld device back in my pocket. Then I returned back to normal.

"Oh Leo when will you ever learn. I always get what I want" I said slyly running my finger down the glass of Chase's capsule.

"Soon Chase's chip will be mine" I said with a evil smirk. Then I walked away and prepared for my new mission.

 **So did you like it? Are you like OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED LOL! More chapters coming and all ur reviews are appreciated. Still Want more tho. So what do you think of Rebecca now and Whats up with Chase? Will he be alright? Find out soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!**

 **:DD**


	9. Chapter 9: Just leave me alone

_Chapter 9: Just leave me alone_

 _Donalds POV_

I kept walking down the halls. I thought it would be easy to find a guy dressed in all white but, it was actually pretty hard. I had a lot of questions that I wanted answers too. For example why the doctor said we can take Chase home when he looks so horrible? Or when he kept saying Chase is very lucky to be alive? I don't know why but, that question bothered me the most. What if the doctor wasn't really a doctor? NO, no that can't be it! Snap out of it Donald. I told myself. Then I heard a familiar voice and followed it. There he was. I found Chase's doctor. He was talking to a women and as I got closer I heard him saying that he had to take care of business with a boy. I gasped and immediately the doctor turned around.

"Donald uh what what are you uh doing here"? He asked nervously. The women looked nervous as well and then excused herself.

"Don't go anywhere" I told the women. She turned around.

"I have a right to go anywhere I want, Mr Davenport". She said in a fake british accent and said my name like it was a piece of garbage she found on the street. Then she left us alone.

"I want to know what's going on! You said we could take Chase home". I yelled getting frustrated.

"Yes and you did say, you understand. Unless of course you were lying" the doctor said slyly.

"The only person lying right now is you! You did something to him! He's worse than before you son of a bitch"! I yelled extremely angry. I only swear when I get really frustrated and I was.

"That language is not necessary Mr Davenport. Besides I can't perform miracles. You brought him here and I did all that I could! He's fine now. He just needs some time to readjust". The doctor said with a serious voice at the end.

"You did something! I don't know what but, you did"

"Mr Davenport I can assure you that I..." I didn't let him finish what he was saying because, I went after him. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him against the wall.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON RIGHT NOW" I screamed at him so loud. I thought I heard a glass shatter.

"SECURITY" He yelled. Immediately guys dressed in black wearing badges ran to me and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. The doctor fell off the wall and got up and looked at me _like he was going to kill me_.

"Take him away"! The doctor yelled

"Your lucky they came or I would have kicked your ass"! I mumbled loud enough for him to here. Then he looked at me and said

"See ya later Davenport" Then he left and the security guards dragged me away. Bree stood up and Douglas when they saw me being dragged in.

"Hurry up" One of the security guards yelled.

"Mr Davenport what's going on"? Bree asked in a scared voice as a guy got behind and pushed her towards me. I saw a gun that he was using to push Bree.

"Don't you dare hurt her"! I said angrily.

"We do as we please" The security guard replied.

"Get him too" The guard said gesturing to Adam.

"No need, I'm on your side. I don't want to sit in this crappy hospital anymore waiting for someone who betrayed us all" Adam said standing up and walking over to me.

"Get the injured one too" The guard yelled. I broke free from the security guards who were holding me.

"Don't you dare hurt him" I yelled angrily.

"Shut your mouth Davenport. We don't work for you anymore" Then the guard pushed me down. I groaned and got up slowly. I saw them throw Chase out in the waiting room.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"! I yelled at the guard. He seemed not even a bit offended and just stood there. I kneeled beside Chase. Douglas came beside me.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW"! The security guard yelled at me. I tried picking up Chase with Douglas but, I couldn't.

(Thats it Adam I'm tired of your stupid attitude) I thought to myself.

"ADAM GET OVER HERE NOW AND GET YOUR BROTHER AND IF YOU DARE COMPLAIN..."I was about to continue when Douglas came up to me and showed me Adam had already picked him up.

Then we all left my bionic hospital. I was still confused by what the security guard said _we don't work for you anymore_. What did he mean by that? Bree supersped us back to the academy. When we got there I took Chase immediately to his capsule with Adam. I walked in and saw Leo.

"LEO"! I yelled trying to open the door. It was locked so I used the control panel to unlock it. Leo was covered in sour milk and dog hair? Was this a prank? And if it was it wasn't a very good one. But, why would Leo be knocked out? Bree and Douglas came running in.

"Omg Leo" Bree yelled coming alongside me. I set Leo down on a chair.

"Yuck what stinks"? Douglas asked

"Leo"! Me and bree both said in unison.

"No seriously, like it actually stinks"

"Once again the answer to that question is Leo" Bree said in a _I know it all_ voice. Douglas blocked his nose with his hand.

"This definitely looks like a prank" Bree said looking at me.

"I know but, why would they knock Leo out. I mean isn't that a bit far" I replied to Bree.

"Maybe he got knocked out over the smell" Bree suggested

"I know I would have" she said with a smirk. Suddenly Rebecca walked in.

"I thought I heard some familiar voices" Rebecca said walking in.

"Rebecca"! Bree yelled and ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Oh I missed you guys. It was so lonely here"

"Rebecca did you happen to pull a prank on Leo"? I asked confused by her calm behavior when seeing Leo like this.

"Oh oh that I have no idea what happened. Poor Leo" She said with a pouty face kneeling beside Leo.

"Are you sure Rebecca" I asked again. It was hard to believe anyone after what I just went through even if it was innocent Rebecca.

"What are you accusing me of doing this"! She asked highly offended.

"No no, I just want to know what happened. And if you didn't do it why are you getting so offended"? I asked confused looking at Rebecca. She didn't respond then she started crying and said

"He's accusing me" Then she ran out of the room crying.

"Mr Davenport"! Bree yelled at me. Then she continued

"If she said she didn't do it then she didn't do it" Bree said angrily before, running after Rebecca.

"Geez Donny what's gotten into you. Making an innocent girl cry" Douglas said shocked at me.

"I know I'm sorry. I just need some time alone" I said sitting on the couch beside Chase. I put my head in my hands..

"Oh ok Donny I will leave you alone". Douglas said and gently patted my back. Then he left me alone with Chase. I took Chase's head and set it on my lap. I pet his hair gently.

"Oh Chase, I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. You know it's not your fault. We all made mistakes. If you wouldn't have gotten so stressed, you have not needed surgery from that horrible man dare I say doctor" I said holding him. He began to move slightly. He was coming too.

"Mmm Mr Davenport"

"Yes Chase I'm here and I will be here for you" I reassured him.

He opened his eyes and sat up and got off me.

"Oh so now I'm a baby who needs you to be here for me every minute" Chase said angrily.

"I thought you would be happy. You always say no one pays attention to you" I argued back at him.

"You're only paying attention to me because, I messed up"

"No I'm not! I'm paying attention to you because you're my son"

"Don't call me that! I don't believe you anyway. I know I messed up and I'm sorry so, could you just leave me alone"

"Chase I want to help you"

"Please leave me alone" he begged to me.

"But Chase I..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE"! Chase yelled and used his molecular kinesis to throw a table at me. I fell over.

"I..I Mr Davenport. I know I'm a monster. I betrayed my family. And now look at me I threw something at you. I just don't know who I am anymore" he said then he doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Aah" he groaned falling to the ground on his side.

"CHASE"! I yelled and went beside him. Then I remembered what that so called doctor said

 _Just make sure he doesn't worry about anything too stressing for at least a couple of weeks_

Bree and Douglas ran in.

"Omg Chase" Bree yelled.

"Help me get him up" I ordered. Douglas and Bree helped me carry him. We walked out

"I am not taking him to that hospital again" I yelled.

"What are we going to do then"? Douglas asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of this myself" I said as we carried Chase into the medic room.

 _Rebecca's POV_

I walked in and saw the table flipped over. I looked at it a bit shocked then took out my handheld device and said in a deep dark voice

"He's stronger than we thought! It will be harder to get his chip now".

"What do you suggest we do" a mysterious voice replied back.

"He is weak and we are powerful. He will make our job easier. He will destroy himself. Just leave him alone for now"

"Very well I trust your judgement. But, I'm not very patient. I want that chip so, don't fail me" The voice replied back to me through my handheld device.

"I can assure you, I won't" I said and put my handheld device back in my pocket. I smirked and walked away.

 **So did you like it? Who likes the way this story is turning out so far? Honest opinions people. Anyway thxs for all ur reviews u guys r awesome**

 **And I wish I had more followers and reviews tho. More chapters coming soon! Why does Rebecca want Chase's chip so badly? What's up with that doctor? Find out soon! THREE CHAPTERS UPDATED IN ONE DAY I'M ON A ROLE PEOPLE LOL**


	10. Chapter 10: Love at first Fight

_Chapter 10: Love at first fight_

 _Chase's POV_

I felt myself being carried. My stomach ached but, I don't know why but I was in a lot of pain in my chip. Of course I'm not going to say anything. Mr Davenport already wants to baby me because, I messed up. Why he can't just leave me alone aah! My chip was really causing me a lot of pain. I had to close my eyes to keep from crying out and clench my teeth. AAH I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hand up and touched my neck. It felt hot and I realized I was sweating. Mr Davenport must have noticed me touch the side of my neck because, he said

"Hey wait! Why is he touching his neck on the side his chip is on"? He asked worriedly and I heard Douglas' voice above me.

"Let's hurry up"! Douglas yelled and then they rushed me somewhere. I opened my eyes and Bree said

"Hey he woke up"! Bree said with a smile. Mr Davenport came beside me. My head hurt so, when I sat up I groaned and grabbed my head.

"Chase where does it hurt"? Mr Davenport asked grabbing my hand. I quickly pulled it away and didn't respond. I looked around and noticed I was sitting on an operation table in the medic center. I looked at Bree and she smiled at me comfortingly but, I didn't smile back. Douglas looked at me and frowned as if he felt bad about something. I wondered what it was.

"Chase" Mr Davenport said looking at me. I turned around and stared at him. Suddenly the pain had gotten so immense I couldn't hide it.

"AAAHH"! I yelled grabbing the side of my neck and I was now crying. The pain had become unbearable.

"Mr Davenport what's wrong with Chase"? Bree asked worriedly. I stopped yelling and wiped my eyes. I was now shaking. Mr Davenport grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away. I was so scared all I wanted to hear were their comforting words.

"M..mr Davenport w..what's wrong with me" I stuttered out shaking.

 _Donald's POV_

"Don't worry Chase I'm here"! I reassured him. He was shaking so bad. I knew what I had to do.

"Bree I need you to go" I said as calmly as I could muster.

"But Mr Davenport I..."

"Bree go now"! I yelled at her. She looked at me shocked then ran away crying.

"Geez Donny what's up with you yelling at innocent girls" Douglas asked me sarcastically. I ignored his comment and focused on Chase.

"I knew I should have never trusted that pathetic excuse for a doctor"! I said angrily before, punching the table.

"Ok calm down, what do you mean"?

"He did something to Chase's chip. That's why Chase is in so much pain right now" I said looking over at Chase who was still holding the side of his neck shaking on the table.

"Can you fix him"? Douglas asked me worriedly.

"Look who you're talking too"

"Wow one of our kids is about to die and you still can't help your ego" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"I need to remove Chase's chip" I said in a serious voice.

"That could be dangerous. You could really damage him"

"I know but, it's the only way to save his life"

"Alright let's save our son" Douglas said handing me the equipment I needed. I smiled and patted Douglas' back before, we began to operate on Chase. I put a oxygen mask on him and the steam for the mask made him fall into a deep sleep. Then we began the operation.

 _Bree's POV_

I stopped crying after a while. Mr Davenport had never yelled at me before. No wonder Adam had gotten so used to it. I was so mad at Adam for blaming all of this on Chase. I just wanted to punch him UGH! As I was walking I saw Adam just sitting on the couch. I decided now would be a good time to get some things off my chest so I went in.

"Adam"! I said and he looked up at me.

"Adam I can't believe what you did! How can you blame Chase for all of this"?

"Simple, the person who betrays us all always makes the most mistakes" he said in his stupid goofy _I know it all_ voice.

"He didn't make the most mistakes! If you wouldn't always pick on him maybe he wouldn't have betrayed us in the first place"

"Oh this is my fault! Give it up Bree! Chase deserves every punch he gets and you know it"

"Ok maybe some punches! But, if you wouldn't always pick on him he would have never became friends with Sebastian and there would have not had been any bionics rebelling"! I yelled angrily.

"Calm down Bree! I don't see why you're defending him since, he doesn't even care about you anymore" Adam argued back. No one knew it but, Chase was standing outside the doorway listening in. His surgery had ended a lot sooner than expected.

"Oh please Bree! You know it's impossible for Chase to get friends anyway, let alone girlfriends"

"Ok that is true but, he does care about me. He's just upset that's all"

"Sure you can believe that! But, he hasn't talked to you in weeks. Doesn't that bother you"?

"Yes it does but, Chase is..."

"Enough BREE! Forget about Chase he's a lost cause. He's just a pathetic loser who can't handle anything himself"

"You're right! I don't know what I was thinking. He doesn't care about me so, why should I defend that stupid jerk anyway"?

"Now you see what I mean"

"Yeah Chase doesn't need us so, why should we need him"! I said and sat down on the couch beside Adam. Suddenly Chase burst in the room looking very upset. I quickly stood up.

"Thats right! Why would I need someone who insults me behind my back everyday and acts like she cares" he said then ran out of the room.

"Chase wait"! I called out but, he was already gone.

 _Chase's POV_

All they do is pretend. I live with a bunch of liars including myself. Im such an idiot for thinking Bree actually cared. I mean I know Adam didn't care ever since the stupid accident! STUPID STUPID STUPID CHASE! To actually think they care about you after what you did to them. I'm tearing my whole family apart because of what I did. No I'm tearing this whole family apart because, of me.

"GOD STUPID STUPID CHASE" I yelled banging my head against the wall in the hallway I sunk down to the ground and slid my knees up to my face so, no one could I was crying. Suddenly I felt someone standing over me.

"Go away Bree" I mumbled. The person didn't leave.

"BREE will you just...go"? I said looking up to see Rebecca standing there.

"Oh hi" I mumbled out. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey" she said and slid down on the floor next to me.

"What's wrong"? She asked and put her hand on mine. I slowly moved my hand away.

"N..nothing"

"Really nothing"? She asked not believing me.

"Yes nothing" I said wanting her to go.

"Ok" she said standing up.

"Wait Rebecca wait"! I called out and stood up.

"Its just I'm so confused about my family you know"

"Oh yeah I know" she said and we walked away together. I followed her into the room with all our capsules.

"Hey why did we go in here" I asked her confused looking around.

"I just like it in here and this couch is so comfortable" she said sitting down. She patted the cushion next to her and I reluctantly sat down.

"So your family..." she trailed off as she began to rub my back.

"Yeah" I said and scooted away from her a bit. She didn't seem to notice.

"What about your family"?

"Well they all feel bad for me because...of something"

"Something huh"? She asked and laid her head on my shoulder. I would have pushed her off but, she seemed like she really cared about me and wanted to help.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as she began to touch my hair.

"What is this something"?

"It was all my fault"

"I know" she said. I immediately stood up and looked at her.

"You know, how do you know"? I asked scared.

"I know everything about you Chase. I want something from you" she said walking over to me. I backed away

"W...what do you want from me"? I asked terrified now. She pushed me against the wall.

"Your chip"

I looked at her confused so , I tried to play a trick on her.

"Chip I don't have a chip" I said looking at her. She looked at me like _she wanted to kill me_. Suddenly her eyes turned bright orange.

"LIAR"! she yelled in a deep dark voice. She then threw me on the ground. I groaned and got up.

"Your time is coming Chase and when it does, you will never be the same _again_ "! She yelled throwing laser spears at me from her hands. I dodged them with my shield. I used my molecular kinesis to throw a chair at her. She dodged it and punched me in the stomach. I groaned and threw my shield at her. She fell over but, was up again in seconds. Rebecca threw another laser spear at me and it hit me in the chest. It didn't even hurt but, it felt like a ton of bricks hitting my chest. It brought back a horrible memory of when Sebastian, my so called best friend threw a fire blast at my chest. I was caught off guard so, I didn't even know what happened next. Rebecca came up from behind me and threw me into my capsule so hard, that it shattered all over me. The glass pierced into my skin. The pain was unbearable and I went into total shock. I didn't scream or cry but, my body shut down and I disappeared into blackness.

 _Rebecca's POV_

I looked at Chase and nodded my head. I took out my handheld device.

"I took care of Chase. He's down for a while. That chip will be ours soon"

"You never cease to disappoint me" the mysterious voice replied back to her.

"I know but, I kinda felt bad tempting Chase like that...No I didn't"!

"Well stop feeling bad because, you're going to do so much more trouble to that dear Chase" the voice said back slyly.

"I know, I don't. The doctor did a good job on Chase's chip just wait till what I'm going to do to that boy" I replied. Then I hung up and put the handheld device back in my pocket. I looked at Chase and kneeled down beside him.

"I love you Chase. Like they say _Love at first fight"_ I said with a smirk and kissed his bloody cheek before leaving him alone in the dark.

 **So did you like it? Was it too much Be honest! Thxs for all ur reviews! I love you guys. U make my day everyday especially dirt kid123, tennisgirl, basketball queen, and unknowndiva! More chapters coming! More followers would be appreciated and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Is Chase going to be okay? Will Bree stay on Adam's side? How does rebecca know what the doctor did? Or did the doctor even do it? Find out soon! :DD**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm sorry Adam

_Chapter 11: I'm sorry Adam_

 _Bree's POV_

I felt horrible about what I did to Chase. I didn't even know...I would have never said that about him if I had known he was eavesdropping. I'm not even mad that he did eavesdrop on our conversation. I was looking for him everywhere. The halls, the gym, and the hydra loop. Hey I don't know maybe he wanted to escape. I would if I was him, just saying. I can't believe I went on Adam's side! Ugh STUPID STUPID BREE! I was getting tired walking around looking for Chase so, I sat down against the wall and dragged my knees up to my chest.

"GOD WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID! STUPID STUPID BREE" I yelled angrily at myself. Then I got up and decided to just head to my capsule and take a nap. When I entered the room, everything inside me collapsed. I saw Chase laying there. And the blood... _the blood was everywhere._ I got very sick looking at Chase that I kinda fell over but, luckily the couch caught my fall. I pushed myself up enough to see Chase again and I just screamed.

"CHASE CHASE...MR DAVENPORT"! I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would come and help. I was mostly hoping Mr Davenport would come or Douglas at this point. I kneeled down beside Chase and pet his hair. When I removed my hand, I gasped and gagged. My hand was covered with _Chase's blood_. It was a scary sight. Mr Davenport then ran in.

 _Donald's POV_

I ran in and I saw Bree kneeling down beside CHASE!

"CHASE"! I yelled pushing Bree to the side so, I could look at Chase. He was badly injured. The glass had pierced his arms and legs but, I could just remove that. What worried me most was the way (whoever did this) threw Chase. It seemed that the person who threw Chase threw him so the glass would puncture his chip. But, thank god that didn't happen. There was some glass pierced by the side of his neck where his chip was at. Hopefully it didn't do anything. Bree seemed to be studying everything I was doing because, she stayed silent and watched me intently.

"M..mr D...davenport will Chase be alright? C...can you fix him"? Bree stuttered out like crazy. She was shaking and her face looked a little green. I looked at her and held her close so, she would stop shaking.

"Don't worry Bree. I think Chase will be fine. But, I can't help Chase alone. I need some help". I said looking down at Bree who was now relaxed against my chest. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Douglas"! I yelled hoping he heard me. That guy was always snacking on something from the fridge. His head stuck all the way so, he could decide among the variety. But, then Douglas ran in with a drink and a sandwich.

"What is it Donny? I was in the middle of making a fancy roast beef sandwich". He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No roast beef sandwich you make would be considered fancy" I said mocking him making finger gestures on the word _fancy_.

Then he saw what I called him in for. Instead of getting worried, he got angry.

"W..Who did this"? He yelled angrily kneeling beside Chase.

"I know" Bree said angrily in a voice that was so filled with anger, it didn't even sound like her.

"So do I" I said with the same anger but, I kept my cool. Then I called in the person.

"ADAM"! I yelled trying to keep my voice from getting hoarse from all this yelling. He came in immediately holding a bat.

"What? I was trying to make the fridge bigger" he said gesturing to the bat. Then he saw Chase and dropped the bat.

"Hey what happened"! He yelled looking down at Chase.

"You Adam! You happened! I should have never went on your side. I love Chase. He doesn't deserve this"! Bree yelled angrily still her voice sounding so built up with anger. I was confused when Bree said _I should have never went on your side._ What did she mean by that?

"Adam why would you do this to Chase"? I asked trying not to yell at Adam even though it was so hard.

"Wait! You think I did this"? Adam asked in disbelief becoming very upset.

"Well all the evidence points to you" Bree said on the verge of crying.

"But I..I didn't do it" Adam said in a serious voice. Then Adam looked at me.

"I would never hurt Chase like this"! Adam yelled at me gesturing towards Chase.

"Adam" I said keeping my voice calm.

"Bree is right. All the evidence does point to you. I mean no one else can shatter this impenetrable glass, only _you_ can. And you haven't been very kind to Chase lately...or ever. Plus you actually did shatter the glass when you had to save Chase from becoming a s'more in his own capsule. Even then I never thought you were actually going to save Chase". I said looking at Adam and gesturing back and forth between him and Chase. He looked hurt by what I said.

"You didn't think I was going to save Chase that day. What do you think I'm a monster"? He asked with a hurt look on his face. Bree looked at Adam and slowly stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"You never cared about him! You always make him feel small. He's our little brother...he's my little brother. I love him so much and I hate that I went on your side but, I'm going to make sure Chase knows that I love him. I care about him so much Adam and all you do is tease him all the time. And I do too and I have never felt more guilty in my life that I teased him with you! And he heard us Adam...he heard the horrible things we said about him. You know I always thought maybe you tease Chase because, you love him but, then you throw him around and beat him down everyday with the words you say. It hurts me so much Adam when you do that! I want to tell Chase so much that I'm sorry but, I can't now because, you did this! Bree said gesturing towards Chase's body. She was crying now and sat down beside me again. Adam looked at us and hung his head down.

"I do love him Bree! I would never do something like this. Even when I do hurt him I always want him to get up again. I wanted to save him that day Mr Davenport! I really did and I don't know why you would even think that. I have a hard time showing Chase I love him. But, I really do and for you all to think I would do this to Chase really shows me..." Adam started getting choked up and was crying a little bit.

"It really shows me that you guys don't care how I feel! Even if I am upset about Chase betraying us, I would never hurt him this way" He said and kneeled down beside Chase and he touched the side of his face. Then Adam got up and glanced at us one last time and left. I looked over at Bree and Douglas who were as shocked as I was.

"Bree were going to fix Chase up so, could you give me and Douglas some time alone"? I said and she got up and nodded. Then she wiped her eyes and left. I looked at Douglas and he must have read my mind.

"I don't think Adam did this" he said looking down at Chase.

"Neither do I but, all the evidence does to point to him Douglas" I said in a serious voice.

"Oh come on Donny the kid was crying. I don't know about you but, I have never seen Adam cry before" Douglas said picking up Chase now and holding him.

"I know, something weird is going on...anyway lets go fix up Chase" I said helping Douglas hold him. We carried him to the medic center again and laid him down on the operation table. Then we got to work. The Davenport brothers once again trying to save Chase.

 _Bree's POV_

I was sitting on one of those stools in the classroom where Chase mentored his students. I couldn't help but, chuckle while looking at his schedule. Four minutes for horseplay and then he put in parentheses (shenanigans). Oh Chase I thought to myself and smiled. Then my smile turned into a frown. I thought about the pain Chase was feeling right now. Physically, the pain of having glass ripped out of your skin and emotionally, basically me and Adam. But, mostly me because, Chase thought I cared and I did until...ugh Adam. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mr Davenport call my name.

"Bree"! He called out. I quickly got up and went to the medic center. When I went inside I saw Chase. He looked better and he no longer had blood on his face. Mr Davenport had washed the blood off. While I looked at Chase he explained what they did.

" We removed the glass first which took the most time. Then we bandaged and cleaned his cuts. And then we put this special cream on his wounds to clot them up. Then we..." Mr Davenport trailed off when he noticed I wasn't listening. I was looking at Chase intently. Mr Davenport cleared his throat and I heard Douglas mumble something to him. Then the both of them left. And there I was alone with someone I truly cared about yet my actions have shown otherwise. I began to talk to my brother. I remember how it used to be when we would talk to each other and there was this one time when he really needed me.

 _Brees Flashback_

 _I was sitting on the couch. I had just walked home with Adam and Leo from school. But, Chase didn't walk home with us. I just chose to ignore it but, of course I couldn't. So I stayed on the couch waiting for Chase to come home. I decided to watch some tv to get my mind off Chase. It worked until, I heard the door open. I immediately stopped what I was watching and turned the tv off to face a very upset Chase._

 _"Chase"? I asked looking at his face. I continued talking._

 _"Hey why didn't you walk home with us"?_

 _"It was just...nothing" he replied taking his bag off his shoulder. I noticed him wince._

 _"Chase you know after the bell rings you don't need to butter up your teachers by being the longest student to stay after school" I said trying to make him laugh. It didn't work. He just stood there. I knew something was wrong so, I patted the couch. He reluctantly sat down next to me._

 _"Ok what's wrong"?_

 _"Bree I hate being smart"!_

 _I laughed out loud when he said that. Then I noticed he was serious so, I stopped laughing._

 _"Oh you're serious..." I said and let him continue._

 _"Yes you see since, I'm so smart. Trent bullies me all the time except today it was different" he said upset and I just listened._

 _"Today after science class Trent came up to me and said that I didn't do his homework. I told him he has to do his own homework. And then he's like yeah but, that's a job for a nerd like you. Then he called some of his friends and called me a bunch of names. And then..."he trailed off and looked at me with fear in his eyes._

 _"And then what"! I asked scooching closer to him. He began to pull up his sleeve on his right arm and it was covered in bruises. I gasped and touched his arm. He winced. I quickly got off the couch and got him some ice. He groaned when I put it on his arm._

 _"I don't get it Bree. Why would they do this to me"? He asked and I pulled him closer so, he was leaning on my shoulder as I held the ice on his arm._

 _"I don't know why anyone would do this to you. Bullies like to feel better about themselves so, they hurt others. But, I know that my little brother doesn't let people push him down like that. And Chase it doesn't matter what they called you or what they think about you. You know you're smart and you should be proud of it. It's what makes you, you. And you do not need to do their homework! That's there problem, not yours. If you ever need me I'm here for you. I love you and I don't like seeing you hurt so, you come to your big sis okay"?_

 _"Yeah thanks Bree. You're the best sister ever. He said giving me a weak hug with his one good arm but, he had the biggest most adorable smile on his face. I smiled back and hugged him and said_

 _"I know"_

 _Flashback ends_

I looked at Chase laying there all bandaged up. I smiled and pet his hair. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"B..Bree" he said weakly.

"Hey I'm here" I said taking his hand in mine. He tried to pull away and I held his hand tighter.

"I know you want to push me away but, I'm sorry Chase about everything. I'm sorry about the things I said. I love you so much Chase and I'm sorry" I said and then realized I was crying. He looked at me and said

"Hey, hey don't cry" he said wiping my eyes. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too for avoiding you and not talking to you. There were some times when I really needed you but, I was so selfish...I'm so sorry Bree" he said weakly looking into my eyes.

"Hey it's ok". I said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

"How are you feeling"? I asked and then I realized how much I missed talking to my little brother.

"Tired, crabby the usual" he replied with a weak smile. I laughed and stared at him.

"Do you remember what happened? Do you remember what Adam did to you"?

"Uh...I remember being thrown at my capsule and it shattered all over me. Wait Adam? What did Adam do to me"?

"You don't remember? Wait then how did you know you got thrown at your capsule"? I asked very confused.

"I remember that. But, Adam didn't throw me at my capsule" he said with a tired voice. His eyes were beginning to close.

"Chase"! I exclaimed shaking him awake. He groaned and looked at me annoyed.

"Do you remember who threw you"? I asked desperate at this point.

"Bree I really tired" he mumbled sluggishly.

"Just answer that one question and you can go to sleep". I promised him.

"It was (yawns) a g..girl" he said with his eyes closed. I laid him back down gently. A girl? But how? I wondered to myself. I looked at Chase who was now fast asleep and whispered

"I'm sorry Chase" I then got up and remembered everything I said to Adam. My eyes widened and then I said to myself

"I'm sorry Adam"

 **So how was it? Did you guys enjoy reading it? I can not tell you how sorry I am that it took this long. I did not have writer's block. I was just busy shopping for school and stuff. Im going to high school so, yeah sucks for me anyway. Oh also notice how I made bree act like Chase when she says Stupid stupid Bree and Chase says in the last chapter stupid stupid Chase! Like brother like sister Lol. Space elevator was a letdown once again. I mean it is cool that Leo has a bionic leg but, Dr Ryan was dumb. I thought for sure it was going to be Leo Howard and then at the end the episode would end in a cliffhanger leading into Bionic Action Heros! SO EXCITED FOR THAT EPISODE BUT I can't watch it cuz I dont have cable so I watch a bad recording off it on youtube. Anyone want to record it for me? LOL. Oh Btw what if Billy Unger came on Fanfiction and looked at all these stories we made of him and he was like WTF? Lol more chapters coming soon I promise that is if you want more chapters! Review Review Review**


	12. Chapter 12: What comes next

_Chapter 12: What comes Next_

 _Adam's POV_

 __I can't believe everyone blamed me for what happened to Chase and NO I'm not talking about the betrayal. I can't believe they would think I would hurt Chase like that! I'm not that mean to him, for my own family to think that, am I? I felt horrible when I saw Chase like that. I know I haven't been the nicest person to Chase but, I would never do anything that _extreme_ to him. I am going to prove my innocence. I was heading over to the main room, I decided I was going to look at the video footage. As I was heading over there, I decided I would go see my little brother so I went to my capsule. When I went inside there he was. He was laying on the couch asleep and their were bandages wrapped all over him. I went beside the couch and bent down. I looked at Chase's face closely. He was pain stricken and you could see the dried tears on his face. He looked exhausted.

"Oh Chase". I whispered quietly. He groaned and slowly began to wake up. He tiredly opened his eyes and moaned softly. He looked up at me.

"Adam". He whispered tiredly. I looked at him and felt horrible. He stared at me clueless.

"Uh not to be rude or anything but, why are you here"? He asked sitting up a little. He looked at me with a serious face.

"I'm here because, I care about you" I said with a smile. He seemed to think I was joking because, he gave a weak chuckle.

"No seriously"? He asked looking at me.

"I'm serious Chase. I came to check on you". I said trying to make him believe me. Now he just got a annoyed look in his eyes.

"Adam do you want something from me"?

"No Chase I'm here because, well you". I said getting a little fed up with Chase. I must have looked angry because, Chase's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't hit me"! He pleaded in fear. I then realized my hand was up like I was going to hit him and I quickly put my hand down. I gave a reassuring smile to him but, he was on edge.

"Chase I'm not going to hit you. Why on earth would you think that! You're in enough of pain already". I said in disbelief.

"Sorry it's just whenever you talk to me, you usually hit me or insult me" he said relaxing again. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Chase". I said putting my head down in shame. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Adam"?

"Yeah"? I asked putting my head up. He stared at me and sighed. There was a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you came in here to _actually_ care about me".

"Well I did"

"Hey Adam, umm everyone thinks you did this to me". He said gesturing to himself. I looked at him with a hurt look on my face. I knew what he was going to say and put my head down.

"Adam, I don't think it was you". He said in a serious voice. I lifted my head up. I looked at him.

"What"? I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"You would never do anything like this to me. You would rather just punch me or insult me. This isn't your style". He said with a smile. I chuckled rather loudly.

"It's not funny yet". He said in a annoyed voice. I stopped chuckling and gave a serious look on my face but, then he gave me a big goofy smile and I knew he was joking.

"I know it wasn't you because, I remember who did it".

"Woah seriously"! I said in disbelief. Then I quickly added

"That will totally clear my name from the blame circle". I said with a smile. He didn't smile back. But, he looked very focused like he was trying to remember.

"Well I don't know exactly who it was but, I know it was a girl"

"Oh...well atleast we know it's a girl"

"Yeah but, still that's not a good lead. I mean it could be any girl at this academy... even Rebecca" he added slightly disappointed. I looked at him and gave a goofy smile and teased him.

"OOOO Chasey loves Rebecca"!

"No no I don't" he denied slightly blushing.

"Aww now you look like a tomato"! I teased and ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away annoyed.

"Stop! Stop! Look we have to figure out who did this and I can only do that with your help"

"Okay" I replied with a smile.

"When I find out who hurt my Chasey, they will pay"

"No no, violence is never the answer to violence"

"Yeah look where that got you" I mocked.

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath.

"It's nice to see the old Chasey back again"

"Yeah it feels good to be back" he smiled and I smiled back.

"You know I was going to to look at the video footage but, then I went to see you"

"Yeah yeah help me up so, we can look at the video footage"! He ordered. I went beside him and began helping him up.

"Ok ok bossy"!

"I am not bossy. I just like to tell other people what to do and how to do it"

"Ok whatever you say bossy" I teased and quickly added the bossy at the end. He groaned in annoyance. I smiled innocently and we went to find evidence to prove my innocence.

Meanwhile...

 _Rebecca's POV_

"Now my mission is complete. They can't track any evidence that it was me. I destroyed their cameras"

"Good work! You have become a very useful assistant doctor Rebecca" the mysterious voice replied back to me

"Thank you. When will my patient be ready"?I asked innocently talking into the handheld device.

"Once we poison him, he will be all yours"

"I look forward to it" I replied slyly to the mysterious voice.

"Patience darling! The last patient is the best one"

"Unless the patient will see their last day" I said evilly and laughed. I hung up and put my handheld device in my pocket.

"Why does being evil have to be so easy"? I asked with a cute smirk and left.

 _Bree's POV_

I was listening on to Rebecca's conversation. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I fell to to the ground in a sitting position against the wall.

Rebecca! BUT HOW? I wondered to myself. I was scared to think what would come next.

 **Another chapter done! Sorry It took so long again! Did you like it? More chapters coming soon and I have another story What about us it is a lab rats story check it out more chapters on that one too! :) Thxs again for amazing reviews**


	13. Chapter 13: We have to stop her

_Chapter 13: We have to stop her_

 _Bree's POV_

Rebecca! BUT HOW? I wondered to myself. I shakily rose to my feet. My mind was swimming with all these different thoughts. It ended up giving me a huge headache. Sweet innocent Rebecca was going to poison my brother! So much for her personality. I had to stop her, I had too! Chase was my brother and I have to do something to save him. I had to tell Mr Davenport. He could help me that is, if he believed me ugh. Why does everything have to be so hard? I had no evidence. He would probably think I hit my head or something. But I supersped to his office anyway. When I arrived there, he wasn't there.

"You have got to be kidding me"! I muttered angrily. I saw a note on his desk and I picked it up and read it

 _Douglas and I went to a conference meeting. We will be back later around 8 pm. Make sure you keep an eye on Chase. And if you have any free time help the students train. We haven't been very focused on them lately. Oh and if you're reading this Adam, I am very disappointed in you. So I left Bree in charge. Take care._

 _From, Mr Davenport_

UGH! The one day they're gone. I crumbled up the note and set it on his desk. I walked out. There were no adults here! Great just great no adult supervision. I couldn't wait until later. I needed help now. I supersped to the room where all our capsules were. I walked in and went right past the white couch. Then after a second I realized something was different and back stepped and looked at the couch. Chase wasn't here anymore.

"NO IM TOO LATE"! I yelled and started tearing up when Adam burst through the door.

"Adam, Chase is gone"! I said with a worried voice. He wasn't paying attention. He was looking around the room for something.

"Bree, what are you talking about"? He asked in that stupid goofy voice. I began to get angry and I grabbed his shirt gruffly and pointed to the couch.

"CHASE IS GONE"! I yelled. He gave me that stupid smirk.

"No he's not. I have him. We were going to look at the video footage. But, then I forgot something so, I went back"

"So you mean, he's out there all ALONE"? I asked my voice raising to a yell at the end. He stared at me confused.

"Bree he's not a baby. He can handle himself. Plus why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you! Adam I'm so sorry I ever blamed you. I was just upset and..." I was going to continue but, he interrupted me.

"You didn't care about my feelings! I can't believe you thought I would hurt my brother like that! I don't know if I can forgive you"

I stared at Adam. And I wiped my eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me. But, I'm so sorry Adam. I beg you please forgive me". I said pleading to him. He just looked at me with a serious face for awhile. And then his face softened into that big goofy smile and I knew he forgave me.

"Bree you're my sister! Of course I forgive you". He said with the smile. I smiled back with a grateful smile.

"Adam I know who hurt Chase". I said. His eyes widened, and then they went back to normal size.

"I know Bree. It's a girl but, that could be any girl in the academy"

"I know who it is _Adam"_. I repeated again. He seemed to understand that I actually knew who it was.

"WHO WHO WHO"! He asked very excited.

"It was... Rebecca". I said with a serious voice. He seemed to think I was joking because, he now had that goofy smile.

"Thats funny Bree but, this is serious! Now come on who is it"? He asked. I couldn't believe he thought I was joking!

"ADAM! It was Rebecca". I said staring right into his eyes. He realized I was serious and gasped.

"But but but...It can't be Rebecca! I thought she liked Chase. I mean Chase likes her"

"Yes it is Adam...WAIT! CHASE LIKES REBECCA"! I asked laughing. Adam started laughing too. After a couple minutes of laughter I pulled back into reality.

"Ok enough of that! We need to find Chase"! I yelled snapping back into my worried big sister mood. Adam nodded and then he looked at me.

"What"? I asked confused. He came closer to me and pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you". He whispered into my hair. I hugged him tighter and mumbled into his shirt.

"Me too". Then he let go of me.

"We need to find Chasey". He said worriedly. I looked at him and he started walking away. I followed him hoping to find Chase.

Meanwhile...

 _Chase's POV_

I was sitting on one of those stools near the hydra loop. Adam had been gone for awhile. I was starting to think he forgot about me. I couldn't get around myself so, I stayed where I was. I picked up a book on the desk In front of me and flipped through the pages. I wasn't in the mood to read right now. I didn't say anything but, my neck hurt where my chip was. I thought that was fixed but, I wasn't too worried about that. I just sat here alone and waited for Adam. I heard footsteps and I set the book on the desk. Rebecca came in the room.

"Hey Chase". She greeted rather nervously. I smiled at her.

"Hey Rebecca"

"So uh how are you feeling"?

"I'm doing better thanks for asking"

"I can't believe someone would do that to you. I mean you're soo sweet and, nice, and...handsome"

"You think I'm handsome"

"Yeah". She said smiling at me. I blushed slightly. She must have noticed because, she chuckled.

"Chase your so cute"! She gushed. Then I noticed her shuffling her feet nervously. I looked at her.

"Chase I have something to ask you"

"Yeah"? I asked my heart was racing at this point. I was hoping this day would come. Even though I haven't really seen Rebecca, my feelings have grown stronger for her. So I was highly anticipating this moment.

"Do you wanna go out with me"? She asked biting her lip. I looked at her. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Yes"! I said way too excited. She chuckled and I blushed harder.

"Aww! You're so cute". She said not helping my blushing situation at all. But, I started to speak anyway.

"So I'm free tomorrow...". I was going to continue but, she interrupted me.

"No! We have to go today"! She said rather quickly grabbing my arm. I looked at her confused and slightly creeped out.

"Umm ok where do you wanna go"? I asked not wanting to blow my chances with her. She smiled at me.

"I know a great place in mission creek where we can get a slushie"

"Cool, okay I would get my coat but, I can't really move by myself". I said gesturing to myself.

"Oh Chase come on! It's nice outside". She said trying to convince me.

"Plus if you get cold, I have a way of _warming_ you up". She said flirty and I tensed up. She took my hand and led me inside the hydra loop. Before I could say anything the doors closed and we were on our way.

 _Bree's POV_

I supersped me and Adam to the hydra loop but, I wasn't fast enough. The doors closed as soon as I got there. I began crying and banging against the hydra loop.

"NO NO NO WERE TOO LATE"! I yelled while crying. Adam came beside me.

"Bree what are you talking about"? He asked me clearly confused. I tried to stop crying but, I failed.

" I overheard R...rebecca. She said she was g...going to poison C..chase". I stuttered out still trying to control my sobbing.

"WHAT"! Adam yelled angrily. He put an arm around me reassuringly. I looked up at him and then in the most serious voice I could muster I said

"We have to stop her"!

 **So did u like it? Thxs again for all wonderful reviews! More chapters coming soon! Love u guys! U make me smile :) I am so ready for the new lab rats episode one of us! It is going to be epic**


	14. Chapter 14: He's gone, its over and its

_Chapter 14: He's gone, its over and it's all my fault_

 _Chase's POV_

We both sat in the hydra loop in awkward silence. Rebecca didn't seem to care about me anymore. She was completely focused on this handheld device she had in her hands. I guess it was her way of ignoring the awkward and nervous feelings that were with us being a couple and everything! OK SHUT UP it may happen just because, Adam says it won't doesn't mean it won't! Then I started to have second thoughts. Or maybe it actually won't work out! I mean who would go out with a scrawny nerd like me? Let alone date me. These feelings were driving me insane. I couldn't sit still. I fidgeted around with my hands and shuffled the floor with my shoes. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"So...is this slushie place any good"? I asked looking at her.

"Yeah sure...". She said with her eyes still glued on the device. I sighed in defeat and sat back in my chair waiting. I felt upset. Did I do something wrong? Why was she ignoring me like this? Did she actually love me? No Chase don't think like that! I mean she asked you! You didn't have to ask her! I felt hopeless now and put my head in my hands. Of course she didn't ask if I was okay because, little miss Rebecca was using her phone to ignore me! Yeah I'm just going to call whatever is in her hands a phone because, it looked like a phone. My head hurt. I felt so lonely now even though I was with someone I cared about. I wish I never agreed to go with her. After what seemed like forever the hydra loop doors opened. She didn't say anything and grabbed me rather quickly. She helped me outside and I looked around very confused. I looked back at her. She was still looking at that stupid PHONE! I considered grabbing the phone out of her hands but, that might ruin my slightest chance of actually having a relationship with her. Instead, I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Yes...CHASE"? She asked very annoyed at me. Yeah she was annoyed at me! I should be annoyed at her for not even talking to me but, whatever. Just for the record: worst date ever. I frowned and sighed.

"Uh...where are we"? I asked looking around. Then I answered my own question.

"Why are we at the Bionic Hospital"? I asked very worried. Mr Davenport had told me what the doctors and security guards did to me and I was very uncomfortable now. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants. She smiled innocently and walked to the front door. I reluctantly followed her.

"Oh I wanted to see my dad"

"Great" I mumbled. She came beside me.

"Hey its ok! You can wait out here. I will be quick."

"...okay" I said more calmer now. I allowed my tensed up body to relax. She led me over to a bench. She helped me sit down. Then she left me alone. I put my head in my hands and sighed hard. I felt horrible inside. I mean don't feel bad for me just because, the girl that I fell for could care less about me! That sounded worse than I thought I would. I sat here by myself all alone. I wanted more than anything for someone to take me away from here.

 _Rebecca's POV_

I am almost done with my mission. I went inside and walked around and found my father standing there. I smiled, he raised one eyebrow at me.

"Well where is he"? He asked me right away.

"Closer than you think". I said pointing down to the front door. He walked in the room. I followed him. He went behind his lab table and injected this green liquid into this bottle.

"Good work, now finish him off"! He ordered me giving me the poison. I walked out. Now I was about to poison a very hot boy right now. They were multiple ways I could do this. I grabbed a container and used one of my powers to turn the liquid into a gelatin cream. I rubbed it on my lips. The poison would only affect you if it got in your body. So, you get what I'm saying? I looked like I was wearing lip gloss! But, I wasn't. I walked out to the front. Chase looked very upset.

"Hey Chase". I said, he looked up at me. The hurt clear in his eyes. I smiled and grabbed him and pulled him close to my face.

"Chase your amazing! I love you and that's why I want to do something". I said with lust in my voice. I felt him tense. He was very close to me but, that was because, I was holding him that close. He looked at me clueless but, he started to get that trance look in his face.

"What do you want to do"? He asked nervously. I started leaning in. He must have realized that I was going to kiss him so, he leaned in too. I kissed him very passionately. His body tensed up a lot. It made me kiss him even harder. He responded well. Ok I know I'm poisoning him but, that boy can kiss! I made sure I got access inside his mouth. It was kinda gross but, awesome. Finally I drew back and he was in a trance so, I quickly wiped my lips. He looked at me.

"That was amaz...". He suddenly groaned and fell over but, I caught him.

"Chase are you okay"? I asked holding him. He stood up but, was very dizzy. He started to cough hard and was looking green. I tried not to smirk knowing it worked. Then he fainted. I took him over my shoulders and carried him inside. They was a stretcher already there. I set Chase on it and wheeled him in to my dads room. My dad took Chase and set him on a hospital chair. He looked at me with a smile.

"Well done soon Davenport will wish he never crossed me because, I'm going to take the life of his dear son poo hoo oh boo who". He said with a smirk and I smiled at my dad. I grabbed his tools and handed them to him.

"Its time". He said and began to do the work that would change the Davenports forever.

 _Bree's POV_

I finally had stopped crying. I knew it wasn't going to help the situation. Adam was trying to find where Rebecca had taken Chase. He finally groaned.

"I can't find out anything! All the cameras are broken". He said. I got up and stood beside him.

"Rebecca broke the cameras and now Chase may die. We have to find her. Leo came in.

"Leo"?

"Oh hey"

"It's nice to see you up again. Where exactly were you"?

"Lets just say I was unconscious for a while"

"Leo...Chase is gone"! Adam barged in our conversation.

"What"?

"Rebecca took him" he added and Leo got worried.

"Well where did she take him"?

"I don't know, that's why I'm looking it up"! Adam said in a sarcastic voice. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Do you need any help"?

"Leo now is not the time for jokes". Adam said innocently and Leo rolled his eyes.

"You guys need to go. I will stay here if he comes back".

"He won't come back because, Rebecca is planning on poisoning him"! I said anxiously. He looked at me worried.

"GO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO"! He yelled and I supersped Adam and I away.

I didn't care that I had no idea where my little brother was. But, I know sitting around and complaining about it won't help either. For some reason I decided to check the bionic hospital. With That doctor being a jerk and and Rebecca being a bigger jerk that might lead me off to something. As soon as I got there, Adam fell off my back.

"Oww". He said and got up.

"Sorry Adam, I am very nervous"! I said helping him up. I looked around.

"Yeah I can tell" he said annoyed but, came beside me. I slowly went in with Adam annoyingly at my heels. I walked in with caution. No one was here the building was completely empty. I felt someone's presence near me. Rebecca came to me. I threw a punch at her. She dodged it.

"Why fight me when the damage is already done to your poor little brother"? She said with a smirk. I supersped through every room as soon as I heard that sentence. Adam didn't catch me in time so , he ran as fast as he could like a normal person. One room caught my eye. There was a chair with a body like form on it and a black blanket covering it. I quickly passed it but, zoomed back after a few seconds. I walked in slowly. Tears against my cheeks. I removed the blanket and there laid Chase. A bandage was wrapped around his neck. I began to cry and fell on to his chest soaking his shirt with my teats. I knew he was dead. I heard footsteps and Adam came in. I looked up at him.

"Nooo". He cried. He went beside me and looked at Chase.

"Nooo noo no this can't be happening! Not my Chasey". He said sadly and started to cry. I cried harder seeing the emotion stir in my brother.

"I'm the worst brother ever! All I did was pick him and tease him. I never even told him I loved him". Adam said crying.

"He's gone. It's over...and it's all my fault" I said crying harder. Our silent crying was all you could hear as we mourned over the loss of our little baby brother.

 **Did you cry? Did you like it? Did you like how I copied the scene from Bionic Action heros? Anyway sorry I wa soo late. I literally started school yesterday! More big big big chapters coming up! I promise I will get them done ASAP! Thxs for being amazing followers. Is Chase dead? Yes...maybe IDK YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT**


	15. Chapter 15: Life without Chase

_Chapter 15: Life without Chase_

 _Bree's POV_

I had thrown myself over Chase's body crying. Adam was also crying but, I could not see his face. He had his head in his hands while crying. I guess boys felt ashamed when they cried but, I didn't understand why Adam was ashamed. Chase was his flesh and blood. He had every right to cry. I pulled myself off Chase reluctantly and wiped my eyes so, I could stare into his face. It still had the same sweet adorable look as it had always had but, I never noticed the small details. Chase had dimples when he smiled and I noticed his nose. It looked just like mine. Small and a little tip at the bottom, barely noticeable. Yet I noticed because, I never noticed these small details on his face when he was alive. His hair was the same brown as mine just a bit darker in the front. When someone you love dies you never think about stuff like this. I wish I paid more attention to these little details. The way his eyes went super big when he was shocked. The way his eyebrows arched when he was curious. His smile whenever he was confident but, I never realized these things about my brother until now. I put my hand to my face and felt the tears coming. This can't be happening. My little brother is not dead! No I refuse to believe this. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and stared into a sad face that held the same look as mine.

"Bree, it's it's t..time to g...go". Adam said through sobs. His voice was so shaken up, it didn't even sound like him. I nodded at him and looked at Chase one last time. I kissed his forehead. Tears escaped my eyes and fell on his face. Suddenly a thought popped in my head.

"Wait Adam! We can't just leave him here! We have to take him with us . And tell the o...others". I said gesturing to Chase. I was still crying but, I held my composure. We had to get Chase home safely even if, he was already dead. I took Chase's limp body and picked him up. I can not say in words how I felt at that particular moment. Holding my brother's dead body I...I didn't have the words. Adam sniffled and took Chase from me and set him on his shoulders. I heard Adam's small gasp when Chase's body was pressed against his back. It probably felt like no one was there because, they were already gone. I didn't feel the slightest bit of anger. I didn't even go after Rebecca, I just wanted to go home. Words could not express the feelings I was going through right now and I think I speak for Adam too. Adam grabbed hold of my back while keeping Chase steady. I supersped us back to the bionic academy. I didn't want a big scene so, I superspeed to my capsule. I saw a few familiar faces in a split second before disappearing. I just wanted to be alone with my brother. I laid Chase down on the couch and then, I just started crying. I didn't even realize Adam was in the room with me. I looked up at him and he was crying again. He sat down beside me. I leaned into Chase sobbing into his shirt. Then I heard footsteps come in. I didn't even turn around. I knew who it was and they were about to be shattered.

"Chase"? Mr davenport asked worriedly. He gasped when he saw Adam's face and then mine. Then he looked at Chase. Douglas was there also and was now getting on his knees beside Chase. He looked at me hoping there was some hope in my answer to a question that he thought he would never have to ask. But, I already knew what to say.

"We arrived too late". I said between sobs and continued to cry. I felt like I had failed Chase. I didn't arrive in time and I cost his life. It was over.

"No". Douglas whispered in a small weak voice that I had never heard before. I saw tears fall silently from Douglas' cheeks. I had never seen him cry before and it was a painful sight. All of us were crying except, Mr Davenport.

"He's gone. He really is gone. And it's my fault! I wasn't here when you guys needed me. I blamed Adam for something he didn't even do! Chase is dead. Chase is dead". He repeated again as if he didn't believe the words that had came out of his mouth. He just stood there in silence and the rest of us cried. Leo came in a little later and was also crying now on the floor by us. He was a very ugly crier but, that didn't matter because, we were all crying about the same thing. We all loved Chase so much and now he was gone. After a few hours of mourning over our brother Mr Davenport decided that we would have a funeral for Chase the following night. Until then, Chase would stay in the medic lab under a black blanket where no one would disturb him. Everyone dealt with Chase's death differently. Adam didn't talk to anyone, anymore and stayed in his capsule unless he was hungry or had to use the bathroom. Leo moved on with his life but, you can still see the pain in his face. Mr Davenport was no longer focused on anything. Students began to leave the Bionic Academy since, no one was paying attention to them. Douglas just locked himself in his room and looked at photo albums. And I, I just sat on that white couch and cried my eyes out everyday. My eyes were so red that it actually hurt to cry. I felt like someone had ripped a piece of my heart out of me. And I was left to pick up the broken pieces. I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling. Chase wasn't just my brother. He was my best friend. I remember how we would always laugh together and hug one another. I started having memories of Chase and each one hurt a little more.

 _Bree's Flashback_

 _"Chase"! I yelled running down to the lab. He was sitting on the chair by the computer typing something up. He quickly got up off the chair and looked at me._

 _"Bree are you okay? Is something wrong"? He asked worriedly staring into my eyes. I nodded and started to cry. He held out his arms and I leaned into them._

 _"Bree shhh it's ok". He whispered into my hair and hugged me tighter. I soaked his shirt with my tears._

 _"O..owen broke up with me". I said between sobs. Chase let go of me and moved away. He seemed disinterested._

 _"Bree, I can't fix this! I don't know why Owen would break up with an amazing girl like you"! He replied walking over to his mission bag and grabbing it._

 _"You think I'm amazing"?_

 _"Bree you're my sister! I wouldn't have anyone else do that job". He said good humoredly. I laughed and I hadn't laughed in a while so, it felt good._

 _"Yeah but, this job is a gift"_

 _"Aww thanks Bree"_

 _"But it's also a curse" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes._

 _"Haha very funny Bree! Look Owen doesn't deserve someone like you! You're awesome and if he can't see that, then he's not worth it". He said smiling back. I felt like Chase had lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. Suddenly I gave him a evil look and he looked scared. I started slowly walking towards him._

 _"Uh Bree what are you doing"? He asked suspiciously. I charged at him and hugged him very tight._

 _"Hu hu Bree Bree! Can't Breath"! He gasped. I quickly let go. He sighed in relief. I smiled at him._

 _"You know you're a pretty awesome brother yourself". I said to him. Suddenly he got a serious look on his face and walked to the elevator. I got confused and ran beside him._

 _"Hey hey Chase what's wrong"?_

 _"I don't know. I mean I'm not that awesome. Everyone picks on me at school. Adam beats me up all the time. I just feel like maybe everyone's lives would be better without me"._

 _"Chase that's not true! Adam just beats you up all the time cause it's fun. And those kids at school forget about them! They wish they were you"!_

 _"Yeah right"?_

 _"Oh ok I guess they wouldn't be jealous of your molecular kinesis or your smart brain thats give you all the answers to everything. I mean cmon on Chase! Be real here. Those bullies wish they were you, especially Trent. He could use some smarts up here". I said gesturing towards my head. Chase laughed and smiled._

 _"You know I think Trent's brain is just full of air"! He said sarcastically. I laughed harder. He laughed too._

 _"Cmon let's go get something to eat upstairs"! I said grabbing his arm and pulling him in the the elevator with me._

 _End of flashback_

I was still crying. I imagined Chase hugging me. I always felt better when he did. His warm body pressed against mine. His strong arms holding me in a firm but, real hug. And his neck rested on my shoulder. I could almost see the smile spreading across his face. I smiled and wiped my eyes. It was nice to remember my memories of Chase but, it was also painful because, I would never be able to make...new memories. Then I remembered this one memory that I had always tried to forget but, I never did. It was a memory that made you wish you weren't born. A memory that shows how horrible a person can be. And that person was me. This was the memory of when Chase told me he hated me. And that was a day I will never forget.

 _Bree's Flashback_

 _I walking in the living room when I saw Chase playing his guitar. Chase held one hand up to his ears while playing the strings. I held both my hands up to my ears and complained._

 _"CHASE! I thought you could play guitar"! I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and set the guitar on his lap gently._

 _"I can play Bree! It's just out of tune". He said annoyingly to me. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. He made a hmmf sound._

 _"I've tried to tune it! It's just not working". He said angrily and set his guitar in it's case before, walking away. I looked at the case. I kinda felt bad. I wanted to help Chase. What can I say I'm a nice person? But I also need to work on being humble...Anyway I stared at the case thinking about what I could do. Suddenly Adam came in._

 _"Bree"?_

 _"What is it Adam? Can't you see I'm busy"?_

 _"Yep staring at a case, that's some really hard work you're doing there". He replied sarcastically and I rolled my eyes._

 _"Well I want to help Chase out"! I said frustrated. He snorted out a laugh and I looked at him with a serious face. He quickly stopped laughing._

 _"Oh you're serious about this"_

 _"Yes! But, I don't know how to tune a guitar UGH"! I yelled angrily. Adam looked at me confused._

 _"I do"._

 _"You do"?_

 _"Well I don't but, I can bring the guitar to my music teacher at school and I'm sure he could fix it"_

 _"Adam that's a great idea! You would really do that for Chase"?_

 _"Bree please I'm his brother! Of course I will help out Chase. Since this guitar is all he's got". Adam said and picked up the case. I looked at Adam and for some reason I felt like I was making a huge mistake._

 _"Adam I don't know..."_

 _"Bree you can trust me! I would do anything for my little brother". He said and smiled at me. I smiled back._

 _"Ok but, make sure you get it back safely"._

 _"Bree it's a guitar"_

 _"I know but..." I said but, then the door shut with Adam and the guitar case with it. I got nervous and decided to watch some tv to take my mind off it. After a couple of hours I started to get worried. Suddenly Chase came upstairs. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. He opened the fridge and then closed it. He came over to me._

 _"Bree I'm sorry I got angry at you! I was just mad that I couldn't tune my guitar". He said gesturing to his guitar. Then he quickly looked back at me. His eyes held such a look of anger I thought they were going to light on fire._

 _"Bree where's my guitar"! He yelled at me. I didn't know how to answer him. Adam was still not back yet._

 _"Uh you're guitar ummm uh..." I stuttered out nervously. Suddenly Adam burst through the door with the case ._

 _"Right here"! He yelled. Chase gasped._

 _"Adam why do you have my guitar"?_

 _"Bree gave it to me". He said innocently. Chase looked back at me like he was going to kill me. I chuckled nervously._

 _"Adam said his music teacher could tune it! I was only trying to help"._

 _"Oh about that..." Adam trailed off as he opened the case to reveal a smashed guitar. Chase's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry._

 _"ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO"! I yelled and Chase just looked shocked the whole time._

 _"Oh the music teacher couldn't fix it so, I tried and I got angry so, I broke it. But, big deal it's only a guitar". He said casually. I thought Chase was going to strangle Adam. But, Chase seemed more angry at me._

 _"Bree I can't believe you would give Adam my guitar"!_

 _"I was trying to help! I didn't think Adam was going to_ _ **break**_ _it"! I yelled angry at Chase. Adam was the one who broke it, not me._

 _"Adam can you go"? Chase asked softly. I thought Adam had stolen my superspeed when he left. I faced back towards Chase. He looked very upset. He sighed hard and put his head up._

 _"Bree I can't believe you would do this"._

 _"Chase I'm sorry! But, it is just a guitar"! I argued back. He looked hurt by what I said._

 _"No it's NOT! ITS the only memory I had of our mom"!_

 _"...WAIT WHAT"? I asked shocked. He nodded weakly._

 _"When Douglas became good, he gave me the guitar. He was going to give it to me earlier but, he didn't think I was ready to find out who gave it to me. Then one day he told me their was one thing my mom left me before, she went her separate ways. He gave me the guitar and told me mom wanted me to have it. That was my only memory of her Bree". He said very upset. I saw the silent tears fall from his eyes. I felt horrible._

 _"Chase if I would have know I'm so sorry" I said reaching out my hand to touch me but, he moved away._

 _"Why would you trust ADAM of all people! You know he hates me" He said angrily wiping the tears from his eyes. But, they continued to fall._

 _"Chase I'm sorry I..."_

 _"BREE I HATE YOU"! He yelled interrupting me and grabbed his broken guitar and case and ran down to the lab._

 _End of flashback_

That was a horrible day _._ After that day Chase didn't talk to me for months. It was an unbearable time in my life. Seeing my brother pass by me without saying a word hurt soo much. But, Chase forgave me. He always forgives everyone, even if they don't deserve that at all. I loved Chase so much. Now he was gone. Chase was gone. He was dead and I was alive! Why? Why? Chase didn't deserve this! Chase's death had done something to me. I couldn't explain. I was broken beyond healing. Life without Adam, I didn't know yet how that would be but, life without Chase, that was unbearable.

 **And how was it peeps? Did I make you cry? Or laugh maybe? Idk! Anyways thxs for being amazing FOLLOWERS! You're the reason I continue my stories. Any ways more chapters coming soon ASAP! Is Chase really dead? Idk**


	16. Chapter 16: It hurts more than I want

Thankyou so much again for all your wonderful reviews! When I first started on fanfiction I thought no one would care about my stories or I wouldn't be as good as other people on here but you guys showed me that you appreciate me! And that makes my day. Anyway here is the next chapter

 **WARNING** : This chapter will be very very very sad so, I suggest you have a tissue box next to you when reading this!

 _Chapter 16: It hurts more than I want it too_

 _Adam's POV_

I stood in my capsule looking around the room. Bree was gone. She left an hour ago with a tissue box and her phone which had a lot of pictures of her and Chase. I had stopped crying. It actually hurt to make the tears come out but, the pain and emotion was too much too handle. My little Chasey was gone. I felt like a disgusting jerk. All I ever did was insult him and beat him up. I never even told him I loved him. And I do, oh I do. I loved Chase soo much. I guess I just made fun of him because, it was my way of showing I cared about him or at least paid attention to him. But, now he was gone. No someone who is gone is just not here right now. Chase was dead. A lifeless pale human with no pulse. His eyes closed with a darkness that would last forever. My heart ached in pain. I had never told Chase I loved him ever, and that hurt me the most! That he was dead and I didn't tell him in time. That's what hurt the most because, those are the most important words you can say to a person. Sure, you can care about them but, love...love is what holds you together. I regret every minute of my life now. I'm such a horrible brother. If I could change the way I acted to my brother before he died, I would, in a heartbeat! There are times when you wish you could have done things differently. In my case, I wish I treated Chase differently. I wish I didn't insult him and tease him about his height. I wish I was there for him more! I wish I never wished...I never had a brother. I actually did wish this one day because, Chase made me so mad. I actually thought I was going to really hurt him this time so , I locked myself in my capsule until my anger cooled down. That was a day I wish had never happened now and I never felt bad about what I said until now. It takes something like this for me to realize what a horrible brother I was.

 _Adam's Flashback_

 _I was in the lab sitting on one of the chairs looking over my test I had just gotten from school. Another big fat F! And I studied this time! Well I tried to study but, still I tried. I made an effort and this is what it gets me! Wow I feel like a huge failure! I guess I never will be as smart as Chase. Suddenly the lab elevator doors opened. An ecstatic Chase came out with a smile that was way too big for his own face. He gripped his paper tightly while grinning brightly. He looked at me and pointed at his paper._

 _"Guess who got another A"? He asked braggingly. He always did this. I guess it was his way of getting back at me since, he had nothing else but, his smarts to keep him going. This annoyed me so much! He always thought he was better than me when it came to school which, technically he was! But, he doesn't need to be a jerk about it! Anyway I was really not in the mood for this right now! I was already bummed out over my grade but, Chase obviously didn't care._

 _"Uh huh that's great Chase"! I said with fake enthusiasm trying to get him a hint that I wasn't in the mood and I wanted him to leave but, of course Chase wanted to be Chase._

 _"This would be my third A for this week! Another A for my book! You know what they say another day, another A" He said with a smile still bragging. Man if Chase bragged about how he looked, he could be Mr Davenport's twin._

 _"Gotcha Chase"! I said slowly getting angrier at him by the minute. But, of course Chase pushed it a bit further. I guess I really did deserve this since, this was all he had against me._

 _"So, what did you get"? He asked casually to me. I looked at him and gave a confident smile._

 _"I got a pretty good grade myself". I said lying right through my teeth. He gave me a disbelieving look and tried to grab the paper out of my hands. I held onto it tightly. He grunted as he tried to pull it out of my hands. Once again I had my advantage against him. I used my super strength and the paper ripped in half. My super strength pushed Chase and the shred of paper he had in his hand against the elevators. I pushed him so hard that I could actually hear the slamming sound Chase's back made against the elevators. He groaned loudly. I smiled happily and he slowly got up. I didn't feel bad at all. Then he fluttered his eyes to get them back into focus and looked at the shred of paper he had in his hand._

 _"HAHA I KNEW IT! YOU GOT AN F! PRETTY GOOD GRADE YEAH RIGHT! But, that's ok Adam I don't expect anything better from you anyway"! He yelled at me pointing at the big red F on the shred of paper he had in his hand. He mocked me as he always did. I looked down at the paper I had in my hand. It was just a bunch of questions with big fat red X's all over them. And of course Chase got the part of the paper that had my grade on it. I looked up at Chase who was now waving the paper around gesturing to the F the whole time. I could feel my heat vision kicking in . And I tried to warn Chase before, it was too late._

 _"Chase leave me alone about it ok! I tried my best" I said defending myself._

 _"Oh yeah Adam, in your case this would be your best". He said laughing at me. My eyes started turning red. He didn't seem to notice._

 _"Chase stop it right now"! I warned angrily. But, Chase just kept going on._

 _"It's funny that you think you could get a good grade, being you! You know you being the most stupidest person in the world. Me, I have never experienced that feeling since, well I am the smartest person in the world. Ah don't you just feel STUPID"?! He bragged and then yelled at the end. And that was all it took. I shot my heat vision right at Chase's chest and he flew back against the wall with another painful groan. He shook it off though after a few seconds and walked towards me igniting his bow staff._

 _"Aww that's cute! You think your bow staff is a match for my super strength! Who's the stupid one now"? I asked braggingly. Suddenly Chase's eyes widened and he withdrew his bow staff. Then he just looked at me._

 _"Go ahead Adam! I don't care anymore! If this is the way you want to treat me then fine. Go ahead! I'm so used to you beating me up all the time and insulting me. It's not even worth trying to fight against you. This is the brother you want to be to me then go ahead beat me up"! He said in a serious voice not even trying to run away. Then I looked at him and got out of my fighting stance for a minute._

 _"Do you think it's easy being your older brother? You're so much smarter than me Chase! I mean when it comes to school your amazing and I'm just in the background! People expect you to get good grades since, you're smart. But, instead of you understanding from my point of view, you make fun of me"! I said trying to defend myself. He looked shocked at me._

 _"Are you seriously mad at me for doing this? Adam you beat me up all the time! You insult me everyday! I have to do something to get back at you. Or else you won't ever stop! All the things you do to me, they hurt but, you don't care. So, yeah I am doing this cause, I'm sick of the way you treat me! You're a horrible brother"! He said very upset at me._

 _"I'm a horrible brother really? Chase you're so full of yourself you don't even realize that you deserve to be beaten up"!_

 _"Yep I deserve to be beaten up! I can't help that I'm smarter than you so, oh well Adam go ahead and beat me up already so, you can feel better about yourself". He said in a casual voice but, I just stood there. I didn't want to beat Chase up. He started this! I was so angry right now that I thought I was going to seriously mess up Chase. I could see the fear in his eyes as he stared up at me but, I decided to leave him alone. I was afraid that if I pushed him down, he wasn't going to get back up._

 _"You know what! I'm not going to beat you up because, then you will just prove that you are right which you love doing! You love making everyone else feel like nothing since, you're so smart. Yet you're still not smart enough to realize that"! I said and immediately saw Chase's expression drop. I didn't feel the slightest bit of pity for him. And then I said something that I knew I would regret saying for the rest of my life._

 _"You know what Chase"?_

 _"What"? He asked looking back up at me._

 _"I wish I never had a brother". I said and I never saw such a hurt look on Chase's face. After that I made fists with my hands and walked away mostly because, I couldn't stand the way Chase looked right now. It made me feel horrible inside. But, I just walked away but, I could still see the hurt look on his face even though, my back was turned._

 _End of flashback_

I felt worse now than ever remembering that day. I could still see the pained look on Chase's face when I said that. I wish I could have been happier for Chase that day. I wish I loved his smile more that day. I wish I was a better brother that day. I wish I didn't hurt him that day. I wish I wish I wish but, I never changed. I wish my little brother wasn't dead. Then I fell apart again. I started crying so hard that the noises that came out of me were new to me as well. I fell down to my knees in my capsule crying. I put my hands over my face as I continued to cry. I thought about how life would be now. How when I wake up in my capsule in the morning, I won't see a annoyed Chase staring at me because, I slept in too late. Or when I have breakfast in the morning and I reach out to hold his hand while Mr Davenport gives thanks. There will be nothing there but, empty air. The whole family held hands when we gave thanks but, I wouldn't have a hand to hold. When we go on missions I won't get to hear his voice telling me what to do. I never thought I would miss that until now. But, what I think I will miss the most was the way Chase got when he was just being Chase. His big smile he got whenever he got a A on his test that just showed he was truly happy with himself. His goofy laugh when he would try to pull a prank on me. His annoyed look at me when I would say something stupid which, was often. The tears started to slow down. I started to think about the memories and I even laughed at some of them. Especially the one when I first came up with a nickname for Chase which was, "Chasey".

 _Adam's Flashback_

 _Chase and I were playing video games in the living room. We were the only ones at the house. Mr Davenport had to go to an important meeting and Leo was grocery shopping with Tasha. Bree just decided to go to the mall since, she said and I quote_

 _"I don't want to be anywhere near you two weirdos so, I'm leaving! Bye losers"_

 _Anyway I was winning at the video game and decided to tease Chase about it._

 _"Well looks like I'm going to win again Chase! Do you have any last words before I destroy you"? I asked not even taking my eyes off the game. Chase sighed and didn't say anything. All you could hear in the room was our furious pressing of buttons on our controllers. Suddenly Chase took out my character and won the game._

 _"I won! I won"!_

 _"No fair, you cheated"! I argued back finally taking my eyes off the screen to look at Chase._

 _"Yep I cheated Adam. I just played by all the rules and made sure to memorize the rule book but, I cheated"_

 _"Ok ok, fair enough I lost you win, happy now"?_

 _"Eh, I'm hungry". He said standing up and stretching his arms. Then he walked over into the kitchen. He looked around in the fridge and I got up off the couch and walked over there._

 _"Chicken no, hmm pickles"?_

 _"Yes"! I answered. He looked at me and rolled his eyes and passed by it looking at other items in the fridge._

 _"How can you refuse pickles! Pickles are amazing Chase"._

 _"Yeah and gross. Did you know they have 7 grams of cholesterol"?_

 _"Chase, you did the impossible! You ruined food"! I said teasing him. He sighed and continued to look through the fridge._

 _"Oh oh what about cheese"? I said excitedly pointing at the cheese._

 _"What like on a sandwich"?_

 _"No just the cheese"!_

 _"No thanks"_

 _"HUUUU how dare you! You cheese hater"!_

 _"Cheese hater, Adam really"? He said in a sarcastic voice. I pulled the cheese out of the fridge and set it on the counter._

 _"How could you not like Cheese! Its practically your name"._

 _"What do you mean"?_

 _"Think about it, cheese and chase. They sound the same. I think there even spelled the same too"._

 _"Yep Adam there spelled the same even though, they sound completely different"._

 _"They don't sound different at all! You're just one of those cheese haters! Even though, you deny it, you are Cheese! You are Cheesy"!_

 _"I'm Cheesy? Ok, Adam today is officially the day you have lost it! But, it's ok we knew this day was coming. I was expecting it a lot sooner but, today works too"._

 _"I have not lost it! HUUUUUUU I have the perfect nickname for you. Since you don't like being called Cheesey I will call you...Chasey"! I said happily. He rolled his eyes._

 _"Chasey really? Adam don't call me that"!_

 _"Alright I won't, Chasey"._

 _"Stop that! It is not going to stay! No one is going to call me that"!_

 _"Whatever you say Chasey" I said laughing. He groaned and started walking away. Later that day I told Bree about Chase's new nickname. So, later that day Chase walked into the lab. Bree was sitting on the counter and I stood beside her. Chase came over to Bree._

 _"Hey Bree how was your day at the mall"? He said casually. She gave me a big grin before, turning back to face Chase._

 _"Oh it was fun! Me and Kaitlyn went shopping everywhere and well...I'm sure you don't want to hear about my boring day. So, how was yours...Chasey"?_

 _Chase immediately looked up since, he kinda zoned out when Bree was talking. Bree and I started laughing. He looked angry at me._

 _"Oh don't be upset Chasey, it's a cute nickname for you"! Bree said in between laughs._

 _"No don't call me that! My name is Chase not Chasey"! He said defending his pride but, we all know he lost that a long time ago._

 _"Do you prefer Cheesy"? I asked making Chase groan and roll his eyes._

 _"No I prefer my name. My name is Chase! How would like it if I called you Adamy, Adam"?_

 _"Umm that is not a nickname. All you did was add a Y to the end of my name...I think". I said stupidly and scratched the back of my head confused._

 _"Well all you did was add a Y to the end of my name"! He said gesturing to himself._

 _"Yeah but, it fits you so well"! Bree argued and I nodded my head along with Bree._

 _"Oh really ok Bree I think I have a nickname for you and I think it will fit YOU well". He said sarcastically. Bree crossed her arms and listened._

 _"Your nickname will be Breesy but instead of just adding a Y at the end I am also going to replace the S in your name with a Z so, it will be Breezy"! He said teasing her. Bree looked shocked and moved her head slowly from left to right._

 _"Oh yeah! I'll go there"! He said with a serious voice. Bree looked angry now and it was on._

 _"Whatever Chasey"!_

 _"Hey Breezy what's the weather going to be like today"? Chase teased innocently. I kept laughing at their petty argument until Chase looked over at me and said_

 _"What are you laughing about, Adamy"? That shut me up as I continued to listen to them argue._

 _"CHASEY"!_

 _"BREEZY"!_

 _"CHEESY CHASEY"!_

 _"BREEZY BREEZE"!_

 _"THATS IT"! Bree yelled and dove after Chase. They fell on the floor tackling each other. It seemed like Chase was winning at one point and then it just fell down hill from there. And this was what made us a family._

 _End of Flashback_

I stopped laughing now. It was a weak laugh that I thought I would never be able to get out. But, it came and it didn't last long. Now that happy memory just turned into a sad one because, I would never be able to call Chase, Chasey again. Why did this have to happen? Chase was a good person! He was an amazing brother that I never appreciated. I always thought of Chase as an annoyance but, now I wanted to be annoyed more than ever before by him right here right now! But, my heart dropped because, I knew he was gone. My little baby brother was gone and I was here. Does that even make sense? I wish I was a better brother to Chase! I wanted to destroy Rebecca because, she did this to him. But, she disappeared and it was odd. Mr Davenport could still not believe that shy innocent girl AKA DEMON MONSTER HORRIBLE PERSON did that to Chase. I had a hard time believing it myself. Ever since, this happened I don't really want to trust anyone anymore! I wish time could go back to when everything was all happy and smiles every morning but, now it's all frowns and mourning. It hurts losing someone you thought you didn't really care about but, then you realize it was the person you cared about the most. You know the one you hope nothing bad happens too or, the one that you secretly protect and deny enjoying it or even doing it. I'm not saying I did this stuff with Chase. I just wish I did. I went inside Chase's capsule and closed the door. I could smell him in here. I could imagine him asleep in here and breathing softly. Breathing...I started to cry again. But, being around Chase's smells seemed to comfort me. I began to fall asleep and I leaned my head against the glass and dreamed about my little brother. The one I always took for granted.

 _Bree's POV_

I had not stopped crying. My eyes were extremely dry and red but, I didn't care. You can't stop pain. I had a huge headache. They were teardrops on my phone screen. I was looking at a picture of me and Chase. We were sitting in the counter in the lab and we made funny faces. I made a big cheesy smile and jutted out my chin and I crossed my eyes and Chase stuck out his tongue and made his eyes huge. I wanted to laugh but, I just kept crying. I looked at the funniest pictures on my phone but, they just made me cry more. I was about to turn off my phone and stuff my head in the pillows and cry when suddenly something caught my eye. I looked at it and saw it was a video with Chase's face on it. It was called "Something to remember me by". I immediately clicked on it and started to cry when I watched it and heard that voice again.

 _Hey Bree! Look I know you are mad that I took your phone but, this was for something important I promise._

I cried harder and laughed softly as I saw his face alive with emotion. I continued watching.

 _Anyways, this was something I never thought I would have to do but, the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it for you. So if your watching this, I'm probably...dead._

In the video you could hear him sigh hard as if that was very hard for him to say but, I just loved hearing his voice again.

 _Umm I... wanted to do this so you uh have something to remember me by. And uh, I'm sorry if I wasn't the best brother you wanted me to be and I just want you to know I love you Bree._

I put my hand to my face and and sighed harder. The tears kept coming and I shook violently with sobs.

 _I'm so sorry this happened Bree! I really wish that I was a better person to you and that I would stop hurting people, I care about. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. I love you all so much. You truly cared about me and showed me the way so, thank you._

I guessed that this video was for the whole Davenport and Dooley family but, I continued to watch it.

 _But Bree, I left this on your phone for a reason._

He started to cry which didn't help me at all as I continued to cry.

 _I love you...you Bree and I know I w..was hard on y...you and I'm j..just so sorry. He said through sobs and you could see the silent tears stream down his cheeks._

I cried harder than ever before, and felt my heart drop in my chest.

 _Goodbye Bree, I love you and thank you for being the best sister ever. I love all you guys so, here is something to remember me by._

Then the video ended and I felt like that was my last goodbye with Chase. And it hurt, it hurt soo bad. Chase was dead and that was it. And I would have to live with that.

"Goodbye Chase". I whispered to myself and cried myself to sleep holding my phone in my hand tightly because, my brother was in there. He was alive in there. I could hear his voice and see his smile in there. And that was enough to make me smile a little.

 _Adam's POV_

I woke up crying again. I had a horrible dream and it was about Chase. I told him it was ok to let go but, he refused to let go until I was happy with him. I told him I loved him but, he died right before I could say it. I guess I could call it more of a nightmare. I couldn't sleep at night, I couldn't eat. Chase's death had changed me and it hurts more than I want it too.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did you like it? Did you cry! I must know! Deep deep deep love for all of you and thanks so much again for everything! Doesn't it sound like I'm concluding this story! ?! Ahahah I love messing around with u guys! More chapters coming soon or are they?!**


	17. Chapter 17: My little baby, my little so

Chapter 17: My little baby, my little son

 _Douglas' POV_

I laid on my bed in my room and stared up at the ceiling in silence. I know everyone else was mourning over Chase's death and crying their eyes out but, I couldn't cry. I actually _couldn't_ cry. I wanted too so bad but, I couldn't. I tried to force the tears to come out but, that didn't work. I had no way to release my pain so, it filled up inside of me and took over me. I guess I was more shocked than devastated about what happened. I hated saying what actually happened so, I just said "about what happened". I didnt want to say it, I refused to say it. I can't believe that it happened! I actually thought Chase was going to have a girlfriend but, Rebecca just u..used him. She destroyed him. I told myself that if Rebecca ever dared show her face here again, I would take her out...myself. It felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out of my chest and I would never be able to take it back. Chase was gone. No, my little baby boy was gone. I remember Chase when he was a baby. He was the tiniest one. His mom thought he wasn't going to make it but, I had faith in him. I remember that day. I wish I could go back in time to the day Chase was born, October 15, 1995.

 _Douglas' Flashback_

 _We were in the hospital again for the third time. My wife was laying on a big chair and I sat next to her holding her hand. She wore a short white gown and her legs were positioned in that weird way again. Many doctors stood over her ready to bring out new baby into this world. My wife, Jen was hysterical right now. I squeezed her hand as she panted while saying things to me._

 _"W..wa what are we going to name this one"? She asked between pants. I looked at her with a worried face._

 _"Just focus on getting the baby out first, and then we can think about a name ok"_

 _"I have always wanted a b ba baby named Chase. I just love th that NAME"! She said between pants and screamed at the end. I looked at the doctor worriedly and she nodded._

 _"Honey you're going to have to push really hard for me ok because, were having a hard time getting the baby out" The lady doctor said. Suddenly my wife's face turned a ghostly white._

 _"Wh what do you mean"! She asked worriedly. I squeezed Jen's hand and comforted her._

 _"Hey Jen, it's ok! I'm here. You're going to be fine". I said to her in a caring voice. That seemed to calm her down but, not for long. Long story short we sat in that hospital for three hours but, finally out little baby came out. But, he was very weak. The doctors put the baby in a bundle blanket and handed it to Jen._

 _"It's a boy"! The lady said and smiled sympathetically. Then she left us alone with our new bundle of joy._

 _"You did it honey! You were great"! I said with a smile. She gave me a tired look._

 _"He's a boy! That means we can name him Chase, right"?_

 _"Eh I was leaning more towards Charlie". I said with a smile. She looked at me annoyed._

 _"Were you the one who just pushed this baby out! We are naming him Chase and that's final, ok sweetie"? She said in a mad but, then sweet innocent voice. I rolled my eyes good humoredly._

 _"Fine but, I will call him Charlie when you're not around"._

 _"Honey you do that and I will personally kill you". She said looking up at me with a sly smile. I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back. Then we marveled at our baby boy (name to be determined) and as we looked at his face. It seemed like all our worries escaped us for a split second. I stared at Chase. He yawned tiredly and squinted under the bright light. He had beautiful ice blue eyes just like his mom._

 _"He has your eyes". I said making her smile._

 _"He has your hair". She said looking up at me and kissed me again. I leaned in and kissed back. Then I looked at Chase's hair and noticed it was a bit spiky and the same dark brown mine was. Suddenly the door burst open with 3 year old Adam and 1 year old Bree._

 _"Daddy Adams being a meany"! Bree yelled and hid behind my leg from Adam._

 _"No way it was all you Bree! It was her fault daddy"! Adam argued back. I looked at Jen and she rolled her eyes._

 _"Guys look you have a new baby brother"! Jen said happily holding the bundle down so that Adam and Bree could see him. Bree's eyes widened._

 _"He's cute aww"!_

 _"What's his name"? Adam asked staring at Chase._

 _"Charlie, "Chase"! Jen and I said in unison. Adam looked up at us confused._

 _"Kids which name do you like better"? Jen asked to Brew and Adam._

 _"Chase"! Bree and Adam said in unison. Jen smiled happily at me. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Fine you win, honey"! I said smiling. I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart._

 _"EWW"! Adam and Bree shrieked in unison. I laughed and Jen smiled good humoredly._

 _"Welcome to the world Chase"! I said holding my baby up in the air with the biggest goofiest smile that was way too big for my face._

 _End of Flashback_

Why couldn't there be more days where you get pure joy from enjoying simple pleasures. That was a proud day in my life. I suddenly smiled and then frowned remembering that my little baby was gone. I don't get why it had to be Chase. He was always a good boy. I felt like a horrible father! Since, I became evil I only got to have Chase until he was 9 months. Then Donny took him away from me. And Chase was taught I was evil and that hurt me. I mean it was true but, whenever Chase saw me he had such a hatred look in his eyes. I wish I never became evil. When I first saw Chase, it was the first time Donny told them I was their father. When I first saw Chase he was grown up and he was a very handsome young man in my eyes. He looked just like me and he still does but, there's one particular part that makes me so happy Chase was mine. When Jen left me I was broken, until that one day. When Chase was locked in the cage I saw Jen's eyes alive on his face. I remember I cried later that day because, I now had something to remember Jen by. But, when I was evil I saw those hatred look in those beautiful blue eyes and I wanted nothing more than to see those eyes become gentle. When I became good I told Chase that he was holding a gift and that he was very special to me. I hated that Adam and Bree picked on Chase but, sometimes he deserved it. I just wish they were a better brother and sister to Chase. I mean Chase only saw his mom for the first 9 months and he doesn't even remember her. This conversation with Chase made me realize that I wish I was a better father and that I never turned evil.

 _Douglas' Flashback_

 _I had been waiting for Chase and the others to come back from their mission but, mostly Chase. They were some things I had to tell him, now that I was good. The hydra loop wasn't back yet and I kinda zoned out thinking about what I was going to say. Suddenly a familiar voice snapped me out of my trance._

 _"Hey". I turned back and saw my brother looking at me concerned. I sighed and looked back towards the hydra loop._

 _"Donny what am I'm going to tell Chase? What if I tell him and he never talks to me again? I can't go through that again"! I said to my brother hoping he had some good advice for me but, of course he had quite the opposite._

 _" I say you lie to him. You don't want to hurt him. I would hate to have that conversation with him Ucgh"! He said and made a slicing gesture to his neck with a fart sound._

 _"I can't lie to him! That would hurt him even more. I shouldn't even say anything"._

 _"Now that you can't do. You have to explain and I'm sure it's going to be fine and if not, I can talk to Chase ok! Don't get worked up over this". Donny said comforting me. I nodded and took a deep breath. Suddenly I could hear the hydra loop coming and I gulped nervously. It came a lot quicker than I wanted it too. And there he was my 15 year old son stepping out the hydra loop with a smile spread across his face. Time seemed to stop but, it also flew by as I watched him. Adam came from behind and pushed Chase who fell to the floor. Then he got up and gave a annoyed look to Adam._

 _"Adam"! Chase said annoyed and Bree chuckled softly._

 _"Oh come on you're not that weak"! Adam said jokingly._

 _"Please, strength comes from up here"! Chase said pointing up to his brain. I got to say Chase was losing this argument against Adam._

 _"Aww Chase thats cute"! Bree teased innocently. Chase rolled his eyes._

 _"Mr Davenport, we rescued everyone in the fire". Chase said pleased with himself._

 _"But, we all know that's because, we have a brilliant mission leader". Chase added and Adam mocked Chase._

 _"OH IM YOUR MISSION LEADER BLU BLU BLAH BLAH" Adam said slightly spitting on Chase's face. Chase used his hand to slowly remove the spit from his eye in disgust. Bree continued to laugh._

 _"Guys I need to talk to talk to Chase alone". I said in a serious voice. Donny took Bree and Adam away but, Adam shouted something as he was being pulled away._

 _"Oh you're in trouble! See bragging gets you no where". Then it was just me and a confused Chase._

 _"Hey". I said smiling at Chase. He didn't smile back._

 _"Is something wrong Douglas"? He asked worriedly._

 _"No Chase, we just really need to talk". I said walking away gesturing for him to follow me. He reluctantly followed me and we sat at a table. He looked extremely confused and I gave him a reassuring smile. And of course he didn't smile back. I started to talk._

 _"First off I just want to apologize about not telling you this sooner". I said which increased his anxiety even more. (Way to go Douglas). He stayed quiet expecting me to talk more which I did._

 _"Chase I'm so sorry I became evil. I never even got to give you a childhood. Donny took you away from me when you were only 9 months old"._

 _"Wait I was only 9 months old when Mr Davenport took me away from you"? He asked slightly scared. His blue eyes widened in fear._

 _"Yes and I'm so sorry! You were so young but, you hold a very beautiful memory of your childhood". I said and he looked even more confused now._

 _"Chase, you have Jen's eyes". I said and then his response shattered my heart._

 _"Who's Jen"? He asked still very confused. I gasped and almost started crying._

 _"Chase...you don't know who Jen is"? I asked and he nodded his head "no". I gasped again and he widened his eyes._

 _"Chase, Jen was your mother"._

 _"What do you mean "was"? He asked rather hurt now._

 _"She left me after you were six months". I said very hurt now remembering that painful day wash through my mind. Chase looked at me with the same face but, he didn't have that memory._

 _"Why would she leave after I was born"?_

 _"I don't know Chase I don't know"._

 _"Wait, did she leave you when Adam and Bree were born"? He asked sadly. I looked at him._

 _"No she didn't". I said and then I saw Chase cry for the first time. The silent tears fell down his cheeks and my heart felt heavy. Those beautiful blue eyes were now weld up with tears and I had never seen such a painful sight in my entire life._

 _"Chase it doesn't matter now. She is gone, I'm sorry son". I said giving him a caring smile. He wiped his eyes embarrassed._

 _"But, Chase you have a memory of your mom. You have her beautiful ice blue eyes and that's special. Adam and bree don't have that, only you. Thats your childhood memory and you get to see it everyday. Just look at your reflection and theirs your childhood memory forever with you". I said and got up and Chase got up too and I hugged him. It was the first time I hugged my grown up son or the first time he let me hug him I should say. It was a memory that would burn in my heart forever. Chase smiled up at me and I ruffled his hair. His tears were gone and those eyes held a gentle look and no longer had the hatred that had been pierced in my mind for the longest time. I had a part of my heart back with me and I had a little piece of Jen that I would never let go._

 _End of flashback_

Wow I thought for sure I would cry remembering that memory but, I didn't. That was a day I would never forget. I wish I was a better father to Chase. I wonder if Chase remembered that day and that moment we shared. It broke the walls between us and now we could talk about anything even, the past memories. Over the weeks Chase learned more about Jen and grew to love her even though, he would never see her ever again. I didn't know where my sweet Jen was. But, I always hoped that she was happy wherever she was. Sometimes I get very upset knowing she left me and I thought she was dead which she could be. But, I would never know and I don't think I really wanted to know. I sat up on my bed and saw this picture hiding under my shoe. I picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture I took the day Chase was born. I had a big smile along with Jen who held our baby boy in the blanket up to the camera so, you could see him sleeping. When you stare at the picture you think, what a happy family this is. That nothing could break this family's strong bond of love and happiness but, then there are those little areas in the picture that you never look out because, they are not the main focus. The little black corners that almost say there is never a perfect family and there is never a true happiness in life. They say something always goes wrong and it does. Nothing is truly perfect. There is no hope that lasts forever. But, you can pretend. You can put on a fake smile and say I'm ok. You can dance around to tunes that have no harmony. You can laugh and show you're truly happy right where you are. But then the world brings you back reality and all your little magic fake tricks shatter before your eyes before you can even catch them. I held the picture in my hand and that was when the first tears started to fall. And I let them because, this was my way to release my pain. I lost my little baby and then I lost my little son.

 **And how was it? Did I make you cry again? Im sorry anyway leave reviews! All of them are appreciated but, I need more followers! I need more love lol! More chapters coming ASAP! Love of all you stay strong :DD**

 **Is Chase really dead? Hmmm well...he is not de...AND CUT THATS A RAP.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fatal, Alive, Not real

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I appreciate all your reviews and love for this story especially, the guests. I wish I could respond back to your very wonderful comments! They are very much appreciated and I don't care if you're a guest. You're special to me and one of my guests said I was a fantastic writer. I just wanted to let you know in front of everybody reading this, that your comment meant the world to me. So thank you for all your love and support and for some of my other followers on my story What about us. Well I decided that I'm not going to work on it until I'm done with this story so, sorry guys. Anyway thanks again! You're all amazing people and I appreciate everything you have said about me and my story. Also thank you so much Basketball Queen for your wonderful promo. Be sure to check it out, it's based on my story. Anyway I'm done with my mushy stuff! Now here's Chapter 18.**

Chapter 18: Fatal, Alive, Not Real

Mr Davenport's POV

All my feelings rushed through me as I held the door open and stared inside the middle capsule. Chase was really gone. I thought maybe if I looked long enough, Chase would magically appear. But, I knew that wasn't true. I had to live in the painful reality that Chase was gone. I had been crying for awhile but, then I decided that crying was not going to bring Chase back. So, I stopped and then I took a walk around the academy and I ended up here. I compared the capsule to Chase. Empty, alone, and...dead. But as I stared into the capsule harder, pangs of reality struck me. I looked at my reflection. (What do you see Donny) I thought to myself in my mind. I see a grown up man who became a billionaire (ok millionaire) yet, he feels completely broke. I always took Chase for granted. If you didn't know Chase and you saw him walking around somewhere you would think, hey there's a scrawny nerd over there. But, he is so much more. He's a kind loving person who wouldn't think twice about putting his family's life before, his own. Sure he was a nerd at heart but, his soul was pure. I noticed he stopped being a goody tissues when he caused the bionic rebellion. No, stop Donny he didn't cause it! He felt so guilty about that. I'm not even sure he knows we forgave him. I sighed hard. He went by so fast and that was a horrible day. I came home from my meeting and came into the underbelow sea level room. Bree was crying and I saw her holding a limp boy whose head was swung back and he had deathly pale skin. _Deathly,_ and it was Chase, my Chase. He was gone and I was here. Maybe if I stopped putting my personal needs before my kids, they wouldn't flash before my eyes. I mean if I didn't go to that meeting, Chase would probably be alive right now! This is my fault! And it took me this long to realize that! What is wrong with me? I caused Chase's death and everyone knows it. They just don't want to tell me. This is horrible. I'm a horrible person. What have I done? He doesn't deserve this. Chase was such a good boy. He did not harm anyone. Yet, he was the one to go first. I remember when I had to call Tasha and tell her the horrible news. We both cried on the phone together. I wondered if Tasha was still crying now. I wish I could go see her but, so many students have left the academy because, we haven't been paying any attention to them. Well I haven't. I'm sorry but, since Chase died I haven't been the same. I cried and I never cry. It was a weird sensation that I hope I would never experience again. But, you can't stop pain. It just comes slowly at first, then it hits you hard. It feels like everything is over. All you can do is hope that pain will never come your way. It will take over your life and slowly tear you down until, you can't even get out of bed anymore. Pain kills your mind. Pain rots your brain. Pain leaves you hopeless. Pain makes you wish you weren't alive. And that's how I felt. That Chase should be alive and I should be dead. I wanted to pay that price to Chase. But, it was too late now. All I keep asking is why. Why Chase? Why him? Why not, me? When someone you love dies you always think back to things in the past you could have done differently. When you think about it life is a gift that you only get to have one time and everything that you do will be stored in that one life. But, it can also be a curse. If you hurt someone you love, you can't go back in time and say I'm sorry. You can't stand in front quick enough to take the gun shot wound that killed your friend. You can't take back those hurtful words you said that made that person look at you that way. It is always when someone dies that we wish we did something differently in the past. I don't get it! Why can't a human just look someone in the eye and instead of saying something that would really hurt them, just think about what are you going to gain by saying this. I mean this person will be gone soon. Then you will feel all sad and regret what you said. But, why can't we just do that on our own? Why does something so terrible have to happen in order for someone to realize that they should have never said that or done that? Why can't people just say I'm sorry? Simple: Because, we're humans. We boast ourselves up with pride. Pride in what? Making someone feel horrible. Making someone wish that they didn't have to wake up in the morning and face the pains of this world. This disgusting cruelty that we use against one another for our own benefit. It's really sick when you think about it. But, sadly I'm human too. And this one time I hurt Chase and I regret _now_ what I said that day to him. I just wish I listened to him. But I was full with pride and pride hurts others.

 _Mr Davenport's flash back_

 _My anger was boiling as I hunched over my cyberdesk in the lab. I couldn't believe this! Usually it's Adam and Bree who don't follow my instructions when I sent them on a mission. So it was surprising to find out my rebel this time was, Chase. He was completely ignoring my instructions and handling the mission on his own. Without me, hu what an ego! I was yelling at Chase through the com set and I could almost see him rolling his eyes annoyed with me and in pain since, he has bionic hearing. But, I didn't care. (I didn't care). Uh anyways so, to push me over the line, Chase turned off his com set. I thought I was going to smash my cyber desk. I immediately got Bree on the com set._

 _"BREE WHAT IS GOING ON"! I yelled trying my best not to but, failing miserably._

 _"CHASE IS MESSING UP THE ENTIRE MISSION! HE'S BEING A HUGE JERK MR DAVENPORT"!_

 _"Bree abandon the mission site, come home NOW"!_

 _"But Mr Davenport"_

 _"NOW BREE"! I yelled and took off my com set and threw it against the wall. I breathed heavily. I had never been so angry in my life. I gruffly sat down in a chair and waited for the kids to come home. I was very impatient. I didn't know what I was going to do to Chase but, I knew it wasn't going to be good. Soon I heard the elevator doors open to see all three of the bionic kids I loved dearly yet, couldn't stand at times. And this was definitely one of those times. I couldn't control my anger._

 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"! I yelled looking straight at Chase._

 _"You completely ignored everything I said and did your own thing! You didn't follow my orders"!_

 _"Well maybe your orders aren't always right" Chase said loud enough so, I could hear him. Suddenly I spun around on my heels._

 _"Umm excuse me"? I asked looking at Chase. I thought I was going to explode._

 _"He said maybe your orders aren't..."_

 _"I HEARD HIM"! I yelled interrupting Adam. Adam put his hands up in defense and mouthed "ok". I clenched my jaw tightly._

 _"Guys could you give Chase and I some time alone"? I asked through my teeth. Bree nodded quickly._

 _"Wait like, now"? Adam asked stupidly but, I didn't expect anything different from Adam._

 _"YES NOW"! I yelled failing to control my anger. Adam ran away and was gone in a flash with Bree. I looked at Chase with cold eyes. He looked down at the floor._

 _"Chase why would you do this? Are you STUPID OR SOMETHING"? I said and began to yell again. I noticed Chase wince and suddenly it gave me a horrible idea which, I thought would be payback at the time._

 _"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE HUH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND CHASE"! I yelled and he held his ears and squinted his eyes. I could tell I was giving him pain and that seemed to fire me up for more attacks._

 _"WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW SIMPLE ORDERS? IT'S NOT THAT HARD EVEN, ADAM CAN DO IT! SO, I GUESS YOU'RE DUMBER THAN ADAM! WOW ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF CHASE"? I yelled louder than any of the other times before and Chase cried out in pain and fell to the ground on his knees. Yet I wasn't done. Since I had suffered, he would suffer. That was my thinking that day._

 _"YOUR AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART"! I yelled and he was in so much pain because, I really nailed that one on him. I saw tears leak from his eyes as he held his ears and squinted up at me. Then after I took a couple heavy breaths from my yelling Chase removed his hands from his ears and looked up at me shaking and calmly stood up. Then he told me._

 _"Mr Davenport, I didn't follow your orders for a reason and I'm sorry about not telling you. I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days and by the time we got to this mission I was out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, I just wanted everyone to not baby me or feel sorry for me. You guys already pick on me for being small. I didn't want you guys to tease me about being a baby over a little cold. Anyway during the mission, I felt horrible. My eyes were watery. My throat was itchy and I could barely hear Adam or Bree. So, that's why I took my com set off. All I could hear was an annoying buzzing in my ear. I'm sorry again Mr Davenport for not listening to you". Chase said calmly. Then he left the room without another word and I felt horrible._

 _"No Chase, I'm sorry for not listening to you". I said to myself quietly and my anger slowly disappeared as I thought about what had just happened._

 _End of flashback_

All I had to do to avoid that whole argument from happening was listen to Chase. If I had known he was sick, I would have never said anything. But, I should have never said anything in the first place. I felt horrible about what I did to Chase. I wanted to cause him pain because, of my pride. I could still see him sitting on the floor crying out in pain while grasping his ears tightly. Why couldn't I stop that day? I never really apologized to Chase for that. I just said "Hey Chase I'm uh you know". And then he replied "Yeah I know". Then we just forgot about it but, now that memory hit me so hard. I'm pretty sure Chase never forgot about it and I wouldn't either. I was a monster to Chase that day. I didn't even care how he felt. But, Chase forgave me and I don't know why. Chase forgave everyone even, if they didn't deserve it at all. You can only push a person past a certain limit and then, they snap. Chase never snapped, though. He was one of those people you could walk all over and he would still forgive you. I tried to tell Chase that people can't use him. But, Chase was Chase. And even though, that really annoyed me when Chase would let people walk all over him, I now realize that, that was one of his best qualities. Chase realized an important life lesson that I was just learning right now. Maybe Chase is smarter than me. Did I just say that out loud? He realized that revenge or payback is never the answer. Think about it. When someone insults you and hits you and you do the same thing back, it's almost like you're giving the person who's hurting you a toy. You're letting them take advantage of you and they will continue to hurt you in any way they can. It's like a losing battle. No one wins here. You both end up feeling hurt and upset. No one walks away with a smile on their face. What is the honest or real answer to why people have to hurt others or insult them? Now I'm just thinking here. Maybe people hurt others so, they can feel better about themselves. Why would someone do that though? How can a living human being feel better about themselves by hurting someone and possibly see them cry? That is just plain arrogance right there. I mean I understand people have bad days but, come on! Just because, you have a bad day doesn't mean you solve your problems by beating someone up. Maybe, the person hurting the other person is actually really upset inside. And then, they just take their anger out on an innocent victim. Sound familiar? I took my anger out on Chase just because, I was angry. I mean I would have never yelled at him if I had know he was sick. YOU KNOW WHAT, SHUT UP DONNY! That is such a lame excuse. All I had to do was listen to him that day. It is something we do everyday and it is simple yet, I couldn't do it. I closed the capsule door, lost in my thoughts. I walked out into the hallway and went into the medic lab room. As soon as I entered the room, I saw the black blanket. I already knew what was under there. But, for some reason I came over to the side of the table and pushed the blanket over so, I could look at Chase's face. Their it was, as I had always remembered it. But so pale, so gone, so lifeless. I remember when this face was alive with emotion. I remember his laugh. It was loud and it was one of those laughs that when you heard it, you had to laugh too. His smile was something that just made you feel good inside. When he was truly happy that was enough to make me happy. When he was upset, he would hide the pain yet he couldn't pretend he was happy. But, sometimes that face just got on my nerves. When ever he would roll his eyes annoyed at me, that ticked me off. Or when he would say I have an ego! Hu have you looked in the mirror lately? That was a huge problem between Chase and I. Whenever Chase and I would work on a project together, my ego would get in the way. That was what drew Chase and I apart. I couldn't control myself. I love the spotlight. I love being the center of attention. But, this òne time Chase and I had a huge fight because, my ego got in the way of us spending time together.

 _Mr Davenport's POV_

 _It had been many years now since, I had took the kids away from my brother, Douglas. All the kids were now in high school. I thought it would be nice of me since, now I'm their dad, to spend time with each of them. I had spent time with Adam going ice fishing. That didn't go too well. I went to the mall with Bree. Longest hours of my life but, she enjoyed herself. (She was the only one). Anyway it was now my turn to spend time with Chase. I was very excited than all the other times because, I got to know the kids and I noticed Chase was the most like me. He followed in my footsteps, if I might say so myself. So, I wanted to do something we would_ _ **both**_ _enjoy. I waited for the kids to come home. Soon the door burst open with three chattering kids talking about all the stuff that happened to them at school today, neither giving the other respect to take turns talking. As they made their way down to the lab, I pulled Chase out of the crowd without Adam and Bree even noticing. Chase looked at me confused. We were now alone since, Adam and Bree went down in the elevator to go to the lab._

 _"Mr Davenport do you need me for something"? Chase asked looking at me confused. I gave him a reassuring smile and Chase arched one eyebrow up._

 _"Chase it's your turn"!_

 _He stared at me, still very confused and I noticed him back up slightly. I couldn't help but, laugh. Was Chase afraid of me?_

 _"Chase don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. It's your turn to spend time with me"! I said way too excited and Chase seemed to be slightly creeped out by me. But, who could blame him?_

 _"Oh, ok". Chase replied. It seemed that we were making small talk. I smiled at Chase. He smiled back not really sure what to do next._

 _"Alright let's go down to the lab and then we can spend time together"! I said with a smile and started walking down to the lab_

 _"Yay"! Chase replied with fake enthusiasm and reluctantly followed behind. I tried to ignore the fake enthusiasm and just hope that what I planned, he will like it. We made our way down to the lab and no one was down there. Perfect, anyway I gestured for Chase to sit down on one of the stools facing the cyberdesk. He sat down and looked at me. I stood behind the cyberdesk and opened up a file I have been working on and it popped up._

 _"This is something I have been working on. It's an energy transference machine. It pulls the energy from one object and through a connective pulse, it transfers the energy to another object". I said and I could tell by the amazement in his eyes that I took the right step to decide how to spend time with him._

 _"Wow Mr Davenport, that's amazing"! Chase said with real enthusiasm this time. I smiled. I liked getting praise on my work._

 _"Thanks but, it's not finished which is why I need you"_

 _"Me"?_

 _"Yeah the smartest man alive, sound familiar"? I asked making Chase blush slightly. He gave a weak smile. I closed out the file and walked over to face Chase._

 _"I'm missing certain compartments which, I have no idea how to make. I have tried but, failed many times. Will you help me Chase"? I asked but, Chase didn't know I was lying. I knew how to make the pieces I needed but, I just said that so, Chase would actually spend time with me. I wanted him to know that it was not all about me this time. Boy was I wrong._

 _"Sure, sounds challenging". He said with a smirk._

 _"Great but, the best part is when we are done, we will use this item on_ _ **the call**_ _". I said with a cool voice. Chase looked at me confused. This was my first time I ever told Chase about the call._

 _"Uh Mr Davenport, what's the call"?_

 _"It's a video chat I go on with 3 amazing inventors who are willing to buy my technology". I said very excited. I continued talking._

 _"We show off the items and see which ones they are interested in and then we get_ _ **the money**_ _. Lots and lots of money". I said in a creepy voice. I loved money. Chase stared at me no longer confused._

 _"That sounds...interesting". Chase said and I could tell it took him awhile to pick his last word in that sentence._

 _"It's more than just interesting Chase! It's exhilarating and rewarding"!_

 _"Well what are we waiting for"? Chase asked now excited like me, about this._

 _"Alright let's get to work. I have the prototype on this shelf over here". I said walking over to a shelf and picking up a black box with three silver o's interlocked with one another on the print on the top of the box. I set the box in front of Chase gently and his eyes widened. I slowly opened the top and I could tell he was getting antsy. So, was I. And there it was. A machine I worked on for 10 years. I carefully took it out of the box and set it down on the table. Chase, being extremely curious, reached out right away to touch it. I slapped his hand. He drew back quickly and groaned. He held his now red hand._

 _"Sorry Chase, this a very valuable project to me. I don't want any fingerprints." I said warningly. He groaned annoyed and threw his head back._

 _"Oopsie". He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at Chase's comment._

 _"Alright let's get to work I don't want to waste time". I said and Chase nodded. We then got to work. Our two master brains working together. We were able to get all the missing compartments built and put in the machine in two weeks. Chase and I spent everyday out of those two weeks working on a project. Since, Adam and Bree didn't want to spend time with me anymore, it was just me and Chase. (But, I kinda understand why they wouldn't want to spend time with me). Anyway Chase and I worked nonstop on this project since, I showed it to him. But, then something always has to change the bonding and the joy we got spending time together. And, that something was me._

 _Three weeks later_

 _I waited anxiously for Chase to come. Fate was calling. In this case, fate was_ _ **the call.**_ _I was practically jumping up and down while waiting for Chase to come home from school. I mean why do kids have to go to school? I mean come on education isn't that important! ( And now that I said that out loud, I revise that statement for Adam's sake and mine). If Adam was home with me, it would be like babysitting a three year old or well...Adam. That would be a pain. Finally I heard the door handle turn slowly and in walked three kids. But, one was especially important right now! Can you guess who?_

 _"CHASE"! I practically screamed. I was fidgeting like crazy and he looked at me like I was crazy._

 _"WE NEED TO GO DOWNSTAIRS"! I yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the lab. Bree and Adam shrugged and went to go get icecream._

 _"Mr Davenport wa..."! Chase yelled frantically but, was interrupted by the elevator doors closing. Chase looked at me very annoyed. When the elevator doors opened I pushed Chase out with me._

 _"Come on Chase"!_

 _"Mr Davenport I have homework"! He yelled back at me._

 _"NO Chase_ _ **the call**_ _is today"!_

 _"What"! Chase yelled now, getting more excited than me. I nodded very fast and he smiled so big._

 _"Homework can wait"! Chase said excitedly throwing his backpack on the floor._

 _"I thought I would never hear you say that sentence". I said and Chase nodded in agreement. We immediately got our machine on the table and made it presentable. Then I turned the video chat on and there were the three people who were no longer strangers to me._

 _"Hello Donald, we have been waiting to see your priceless inventions"! A man in a black suit said. He had brown scruffy hair and a face that had not been shaved for 4 days. I guess anybody can be a inventor these days._

 _"Yes they are indeed priceless". I said bragging. Chase looked at me annoyed._

 _"Aww that is so sweet. Son and father building a machine together". The woman with blonde hair, said with a smile._

 _"Oh no no, he's not my son, he's not my father"! Chase and I said in unison. I looked at Chase hurt by what he said and he did the same to me. The woman's confused voice snapped my attention back to the screen._

 _"Wait he's not your son and your not his father. I don't get it" She said. Suddenly the man in the black suit and brown scruffy hair interjected in the conversation._

 _"Debbie that is none of your business! We are here to see Mr Davenport and his inventions not, to follow along on their personal life"._

 _"Oh yes I understand! Very sorry Donald and I don't know his name. She said with a sincere smile, and gestured towards Chase._

 _"It's fine". I said giving back a smile. Chase sighed and nodded his head in agreement._

 _"Hi I'm Chase I also helped making the items". Chase said with a smile and a wave of the hand. I immediately went in front of Chase sorta blocking him from the inventors._

 _"Yeah but, I did most of the work, he just uh stood there and handed me the parts_ _ **I**_ _built". I said and Chase immediately tugged my arm and quietly told me something so the inventors wouldn't hear._

 _"Mr Davenport what are you doing? We both did the work not, just you..." Chase whispered and crossed his arms across his chest._

 _"Your right Chase, I'm sorry". I said and Chase sighed and an inventor caught my attention._

 _"Mr Davenport what is that silver machine over there? I must see it right away"! A woman in a blue blazer said. Her blonde hair waved in front of her face as she stood up in her chair excited pointing at the machine._

 _"Oh I can show it to you". Chase interjected and started walking over there. I immediately spun on my heels and ran after Chase_

 _"No don't touch it Chase! You will just mess it up"! I yelled and immediately regretted what I said after I saw Chase look back at me._

 _"I will mess it up? You think I'm worthless don't you"? Chase asked. His big blue eyes ready to burst with tears._

 _"Hey you said it, I didn't"! I said back and you could almost hear gasping like when someone says something wrong on a show and you hear people gasp in the background._

 _"Thanks alot Mr Davenport". Chase said and walked out. I looked back at Chase and the inventors. But, I put what I thought was important first and I finished the call letting Chase leave my side and never coming back. But, the inventors weren't as interested anymore and neither was I. My ego ruined everything but most importantly, it ruined my bond with Chase._

 _End of flashback_

My ego messes everything up. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have apologized to him that day? Ugh I hate my ego. Everything goes wrong because, I have a huge ego. I can't give anyone else credit even if they deserve it more than me. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out my hand and touched Chase's face. Wait what? I reached out my hand but, instead of feeling his soft skin , I felt a hard surface. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I took my fist and punched (Chase) right in the face. I immediately drew my hand back and cried out in pain. It felt like I hit metal. WHAT WAS GOING ON?! Chase was not dead, it was a robot android. To test this I poured water on the body and it sparked up! Chase wasn't dead! Or at least I hope he wasn't dead. I don't believe this. Is Chase alive? Is my son still here? Was Chase fatal, alive, or not real?

 **End of chapter 18! Did you like it?! I am so sorry I took forever! What will happen next? Idk anyway thxs for everything you guys are amazing! Next chapter coming ASAP I HOPE AND PROMISE BYE**


	19. Chapter 19: To keep a secret

Hi my wonderful followers! I'm back and you know what that means? A NEW CHAPTER YAY (Wow you guys are not enthusiastic). I can't even hear you cheering Lol :) Anyways just wanted to say I loved the episode Bob Zombie! It was hilarious when Chase was the flower boy! He looked pretty hot tho (I'm sorry, did I mention I have a huge celebrity crush on Billy Unger from Lab rats Aka Chase) Hope you guys love this story...it may not be what you want it to be. So be prepared, that's all I can say. It is not in this chapter or the next chapter! I will not tell you which chapter it is in. You will die of suspense and torture! This story gave me some crazy ideas so, you may want to stop reading! Do not be afraid of your imaginations! Imagine what you want of this story but, I'm the writer and my imagination...(Cliffhanger :D :D)

Chapter 19: To keep a secret, you must hide it from yourself

 _Donald's POV_

I….WAIT WHAT?! I am so confused right now but, also extremely happy. Wait should I be happy? I mean what if, Rebecca has Chase right now and is torturing him to death? What if that doctor has him? I kind of fell back against the table thinking about what was possibly happening to Chase right now. I couldn't have a peace of mind even though, I figured out that, that (thing) lying on this table in the medic lab was not Chase. I didn't even know how to feel right now. I was so dumbfounded by all of this. I was extremely shocked. No words could express how I was feeling right now. OMG I just realized something! Everyone thinks Chase is dead. But, he isn't…..or maybe he is? You know what I'm just going to say he isn't dead to lighten up my mood. I have to tell them right away. Ever since Chase has died, we haven't been a family anymore. No one talks to each other. Everyone goes in their rooms and cries until they fall asleep. Well, I know Bree does. I was walking through the halls one time trying to get my mind off Chase and I noticed the door was slightly open so, I peeked in. There I saw Bree, tears dried against her cheeks. She was asleep though so, I quietly snuck out of there. Seeing Bree cry hurt me so much. I hated to see the kids upset. I hated when their eyes would weld up with tears and you would hear their little sharp intakes of breaths preparing you for what was about to happen. Chase never really cried though. He would keep everything bottled up inside. You could definitely tell when he was upset though. He wouldn't say anything but, his face said paragraphs. (He wasn't a very good actor). Or, when they would sigh and their eyes held a hurt expression. When you say the wrong thing, they will let you know right away. I always wanted those kids to be happy. To hear them laugh and to see their smiling faces was enough to make my day amazing. I knew I wasn't their father. They knew I wasn't their father. Douglas was their father yet, they still liked me. I was always hesitant on letting Douglas stay with us. I always thought if he did, the kids wouldn't care about me anymore. Since, he was their real father I could understand that. But, they never did leave me. They still care about me and love me. So, why did I feel so horrible when I decided to let Douglas stay with us? I guess I was jealous because, my brother had a family. I mean he didn't have a wife anymore but, he had three beautiful amazing children. I never had that. I never focused on dating. I was in the "me" business. All I cared about was how to make more money for myself. But, while I did that, Douglas and his wife made their lives worth living. Jenny gave birth to three children and I sat around in my house making inventions. At least I was the one who got to save the kids from their father and my brother. When Douglas brought the kids with him to Davenport's industries, we had already made the bionic technology. We were just making it a whole lot better. Then I heard the kids, well they were babies at the time, crying and I ran over there and saw what Douglas did. I thought I would never forgive him. He ruined Adam, Bree, and Chase's lives forever! But, now that I think back to it, this was one of the best things Douglas could have ever done. Because, of what Douglas did, I now had a family. Three kids, one girl and two boys. And, I promised myself that I would never let them go and I still haven't. This one time though, we were in the hospital with Chase. He had gotten a terrible concussion during a very dangerous mission which, I sent him to and I thought he was going to die. He was ready to let go and I wasn't ready.

 _Donald's Flashback_

 _I paced back and forth in the waiting room. I heard Bree crying softly into Tasha's shoulder. I looked at Tasha and saw her wipe the fresh tears from her eyes quickly. She gave a smile and as strong as it looked, it was very damaged and weak. Adam sat in the chair looking at the blank screen on his phone. Leo huddled up next to Tasha. He wasn't crying. He just wanted to be by her. I could understand that. Tasha took her hand and gently ran her fingers through Leo's hair and that seemed to calm him down. He was slowly falling asleep. Tasha was a very comforting person. Her gentle warm touch was enough to make anyone one fall asleep in her arms. Sure, she sucked at cooking but, I was so glad to have her in my life. Anyway I couldn't stop pacing. It was a nervous habit of mine. The mission played back and forth in my head making me wince every time._

 _Flashback within a Flashback (Oh yeah I'm that good Lol…. Back to story)_

" _WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME BREE"! Chase yelled at Bree as the smoke started fuming up. He started coughing hard and I quickly ran over to Bree._

" _I can't get it Mr. Davenport, it's stuck"! I pushed Bree out of the way and tried to pull the lever and I couldn't get it. Bree started coughing._

" _Adam you have to pull this"! I yelled worried about Chase and Bree's welfare. Adam came quickly and tried to pull it but, he couldn't._

" _Sorry Mr. Davenport" Adam said letting go of the lever in defeat. "(Cough)…. (Cough)Adam I got (cough) it "Chase rasped. I quickly looked at Chase. He stared back at me and silently nodded. At that moment I didn't understand what that look from Chase meant. He grabbed the lever and pulled with all his might. And, it magically pulled back._

" _Adam I told you strength comes from here" Chase mocked Adam pointing to his head. Adam muttered something under his breath and hit Chase in the arm hard enough to knock him off his feet. Chase collapsed and fell to the floor. Then the brothers got in a fight and it wasn't a serious fight. Adam was winning, as usual. All the sudden a loud rumbling made us all freeze and look up at the ceiling. The ceiling started to break apart._

" _Everyone get out of here"! I yelled and Bree got up but, then a stone landed on her foot._

" _Oww"Bree cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. "So much for your superspeed" I said quietly to myself. Adam looked down at Bree and kneeled beside her. Then he looked up at me._

 _"What do we do Mr Davenport"? Adam asked me, worry clear in his eyes as he stared over at Bree. Suddenly loud coughing made me completely ignore his question. I looked over and saw Chase sit up, leaning over his stomach and coughing violently. I immediately went over to Chase and pat his back trying to get him to stop coughing. After a couple of hard slaps, Chase stopped coughing. I pulled him up to his feet._

 _"We need to get out of here"! I practically yelled at the kids. Adam picked up Bree. All the sudden a huge chunk of the ceiling fell and barely missed my head._

 _"AAAAAHHHHH"! Adam screamed and I immediately shushed him._

 _"SHHH do you want the whole ceiling to collapse"? I asked in a deathly whisper. He rolled his eyes and began to argue with me._

 _"It already is"!_

 _"Yeah but, would you rather want to be squished quicker or get out of here"! I said rather loudly. Meanwhile no one seemed to notice that the ceiling was about to fall on top of us. Chase noticed though but, I wasn't looking over at him. All the sudden I was moved to the exit out of the old building along with Adam holding Bree by an invisible force. It took me a second to realize what had just happened. While Adam and I was arguing Chase must have seen the ceiling was about to collapse on us so, he used his molecular kinesis to push us out of the way and out of the building. That means...OH NOOO. I quickly stood up and looked around for Chase._

 _"Chase! Chase! Chase!" I yelled looking around for him. Adam looked up at me and immediately gasped. Without even thinking, I ran towards the building and went inside. I searched and searched through the rubble and found Chase. He laid limp against the ground. His arm was in an unnatural position and it made me sick to look at. But, that was not what worried the most. As I scanned his body for any further wounds, my eyes froze when I stared at Chase's head. A huge gash pouring out blood was on his forehead. I gasped to myself and went beside Chase. I called out Adam's name._

 _"ADAM"! I yelled trying to lift up the chunks of rock and rubble but, I couldn't move it off of Chase's body. Adam ran in and immediately helped me pull the rocks off his brother. Adam made it look like he was picking up toothpicks as he threw the rocks aside. Chase was covered in dust. His hair was an ashy brown color now. His face was white and it looked like he was already…...I didn't want to say it. But it looked like it was already over. Adam seemed to stop moving rocks because, when I looked up he was staring at me intently._

" _He will be okay Mr. Davenport. Chase is a fighter. I should know. I fight with him all the time"._

" _Yeah" I couldn't say anything else. I just looked at Chase. I felt as though, I had already lost him. Without taking my eyes off Chase I said something to Adam._

" _Adam we need to hurry and get Chase to the hospital"! I yelled not even caring about my surroundings but, Adam seemed to already know what to do. He was already picking up Chase and swung him gently across his shoulders. Then we exchanged glances before exiting out of the building. When we got out, Bree was sitting against a rock. Tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she looked up at us._

" _OMG CHASE IS HE OK"? Bree yelled completely forgetting about her injury. She stood up. But immediately fresh pain shot up her foot because, she cried out and fell to the ground with a thud._

" _They both need to go to the hospital right now"! I said kneeling quickly beside Bree and resting her head on my knee. Adam nodded and I helped Bree up. She leaned against me for support._

 _(God I wish we had your superspeed Bree! We really screwed up today). I thought to myself in my head as we started making our way to the hospital. Our very slow way to the hospital._

 _ **1 hour later**_

 _Finally I found a hospital near by. Since we_ _ **had**_ _Bree's superspeed, I didn't think we needed any automobile transport or any fancy technology but, then da da. So, we walked our way here. I went inside and began yelling emergency. Immediately we were met with many doctors with worried faces. They immediately took Chase and Bree from us in a stretcher and headed into the emergency room. One doctor led us to a waiting room close by and we waited….And waited…..And waited...Then it happened. A doctor came out and started walking up to me and Adam. I immediately stood up and felt myself getting dizzy._

" _Are you Mr. Davenport"?_

" _I am"._

" _I have some good news and some bad news"._

" _I could really use some good news right now". I said in a desperate voice. He nodded and started to talk again._

" _The good news is we were able to fix your daughter's foot"_

" _Oh she isn't my daughter" I quickly interjected. I was immediately met with a very confused expression._

" _She isn't your daughter"?_

" _No she is, we're just not related"._

" _Excuse me"?_

" _No no no that's not what I meant! She is a family relative. Sorry I'm very stressed out right now"! I quickly spit out. He gave a sincere smile._

" _Very understandable Mr. Davenport. Anyway we put a cast on her foot and she has to keep it on for 3 months. The stitches are put in and will stay in for 8 weeks. She is doing very well. You are welcome to see her right now if you would like"._

" _Oh thankyou". I started walking with the doctor when suddenly I remembered something that made me freeze._

" _Wait a minute, what about the bad news? Is Chase the bad news? What's wrong? Is Chase alright?...Is he alive"?_

" _Calm down Mr. Davenport. So many questions for me to answer all at once. And sadly yes, Chase is the bad news. It appears that his arm is broken but, we were able to manage that. But, that huge gash on his head has caused him to have a major concussion". He said in a strangely calm voice. I gasped immediately and felt myself losing my composure. I slowly started to slouch down and my face turned ghostly pale. Next thing I knew I was laying on a bench cushion with a glass of orange juice in my hand and some chocolate in my other hand. I sat up slowly and a doctor greeted me._

" _Feeling better"?_

" _Yeah thank you". I said with a smile giving the glass back. Adam was sitting next to me._

" _Mr. Davenport are you okay? You kinda passed out when you found out Chase had a concussion". Adam said looking down at me. I gasped again remembering why I had fainted in the first place._

" _OMG CHASE IS HE ALRIGHT"! I yelled standing up way too quickly and quickly met with a horrible headrush. The doctor immediately pushed me back down._

" _Don't stand up so quickly sir"! She warned me and I sat down on the bench looking up at her and Adam. I felt my head get dizzy. I hope Chase is alright._

" _Can I see Chase please? I love him. He's uh my son. No no he is my son. Please let me see him"! I begged. The doctor looked at me and slowly nodded no._

" _I'm sorry but your son is in critical condition. He may need to stay here for a couple of weeks". My eyes widened._

" _Weeks"? I asked, my voice trembling._

" _Yes weeks, I suggest you call the rest of your family. It could be a long wait if you want to see him today"._

" _Ok and thank you….for everything"_

" _You should be happy your son made it. He is quite a fighter. Now we just have to get him out of his concussion". The doctor said with a smile. I nodded and thanked him again. Then I called Tasha. She left right away bringing along Leo. I could hear Leo's worried voice asking questions. Then Tasha hung up. I went with Adam back to the waiting room. Soon everyone was there. We all hugged and held sorrow faces as we sat back in our chairs and waited once again. Suddenly a doctor came out._

" _Mr. Davenport were losing him"! The doctor said sadly. I immediately got up._

" _NO I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW"! I yelled._

" _Of course right this way. But just you". He said seeing the others, my family get up from their chairs. I looked back at them and left. I followed the doctor into the room and there was Chase. He laid on the bed. Ivs were stuck in his arms. His face was ghostly pale. Stitches were placed in his head. He was no longer bleeding and the heart monitor was still going slowly. I went beside Chase and held his weak hand in mine. I moved my chair closer. The doctor moved away from standing in the doorway to give us some privacy._

" _Chase"? I said. He didn't move. I felt useless as I sat there. The only noise was the constant beating of the heart monitor. (Thank god for that)._

" _Chase I'm so sorry for sending you on that horrible mission. At least you weren't alone. I came along but, I didn't care about your well being. It's my fault you're here. Please don't go Chase. I can't lose you. I know you're in pain but, you have to fight it. Please Chase I need you". I said desperately to Chase while gently rubbing his hand. He made no motion to even show he was alive. I felt as if it was already over._

" _Chase please don't die! Please stay alive! I can't lose you. Chase I love you". I said again as tears slowly fell down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I wasn't ashamed to cry over Chase. I loved him. He was my family. And now he was going. All I could do was beg._

" _Chase please don't die! I love you so much and I know I don't say it enough. I love you Chase so much. Please don't die. I know that you're a fighter. You're stronger than all of us. I know that and so do you. You can get through this Chase I promise. I'm not ready to lose you". I said then I leaned over and kissed his forehead._

" _You're ready to go but I'm not ready to lose you so please Chase fight". I whispered into his ear hoping he could hear me. Then I left without another word._

End of Flashback within a flashback

 _I prayed for Chase to stay with me and by some miracle Chase came out of his concussion and I was so happy. The doctors came out and told us that after five days Chase came out of his concussion. And I had never been so happy in my entire life. I thought I had lost Chase but, he came back to me and I never would dare try to lose him again._

End of official Flashback

I never want to lose my kids. Chase was so ready to leave me that day that I cried. I was so afraid I was going to lose him. But he fought for himself and for me. He was part of my family. I didn't want to lose a part of my family, a part of my heart, a part that makes me who I am. Out of all of the kids I was closest to Chase. I don't know why. We just agreed on everything since well we were after all, geniuses. Whenever me and Chase worked on a project my ego usually got in the way which drove us apart. But without that in the way we got along very well. We would always make jokes about Adam and it would be hilarious since Adam did not understand any of the jokes we made. Chase could always make me laugh and smile. Whenever I was down Chase would always bring me comfort in the weirdest ways. And I loved it. I should be happy that Chase could possibly be alive but, I am so confused. What if he isn't even alive? He could be being tortured right now and I can't do anything to stop it. I think the best thing for me to do right now is keep this secret to myself. If I tell the rest of the family then I don't know what they will do. I have to keep this to myself. That Chase is not this machine. It's just an android. It could already be too late. Who knows Chase could _actually_ be dead right now. I have to keep this secret hidden from the others. Who knows how they will react. Sure they will be happy but, that will only last for a minute and the feeling of happiness will be replaced with worriedness. We don't know what Chase's fate will be. I don't even know what his fate will be. All I know is that I cannot tell anyone what I have discovered. So to keep this secret I have to hide it from myself.

 **Finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait! Btw starting a new story so be sure to check that out. I again am so sorry that I took forever to update. Plz review and hope u like this chapter. More coming soon I promise. Thanks again for understanding and being amazing followers. Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Taking away my life

Hello my followers! I'm back with another chapter and I have some things I need to tell you. First of all the negative guests reviews are not appreciated! :( If you don't like my story then don't read it! I have better things to do than impress you! So shut up and move on to another story. And my life doesn't revolve around fanfiction. I don't come home everyday and begin typing a chapter just so I can make you happy. I have my own problems so those of you who think I'm wasting my time by writing this story, DON'T READ IT. It's as simple as that! I don't wanna hear the crap you have to say about my story. And yes I'm sorry I take forever to update. I have a life too you know! And plus I haven't been feeling well at all for 6 weeks. I have went to the hospital 4 times now. I have horrible stomach pain after I eat something and it's getting worse. So plz if you have negative comments to say just stop reading my story. Trust me when I tell you this. When I come home from school the last thing that I want to see on my tablet is a negative review. Yes I appreciate the honest feedback. I don't like to read it, but I'm not going to judge you if you don't like my story. And I don't think I'm wasting my time with this story. I'm just making the end worth waiting for. But plz by all means if you don't like my story, stop reading it. That's all I have to say. But for those of you who like my story, thank you. You make my day everyday! I love every one of you and it puts a smile to my face when I read the good reviews. This is my first time getting negative reviews so I just wanted to get this off my chest. And if I could respond back to the guests I would, but I can't. So I have to put this out in the open in front of everyone. Anyway I'm done with my comments and once again I'm sorry for taking forever to update. :) Summing this up, if you don't like my story simply don't read it. Anyway New chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 20: Taking away my life

 _Rebecca's POV_

" I never wanted to kill you. Let alone hurt you. But you made it so hard. You kept fighting against it. You kept running away. You kept trying to hide your pain about the rebellion. I know what happened that day. I know you blame yourself. I was actually sort of apart of your battle. Yeah you see Victor Krane has a brother who he never told you guys about. That's why he hired Douglas to help him. But Douglas never had it in his heart to kill you and neither did I. That's why he became a doctor. He was going to secretly poison you and force you to come to the Bionic hospital. But he thought it would lead you right to us and you would figure out that he poisoned you, so he had me do it. That way you would never expect a gorgeous girl like me to be capable of poisoning you. I was ordered to do it. He's my father. I have to listen to him. But back to the Bionic rebellion story, those soldiers were supposed to take you hostage. But you beat them. And guess what? I'm the one who sent the soldiers out to get you. Well my father sent out Sebastian and the other weird one. I sent out the girl knowing you would be powerful enough to take out two of our best soldiers. And I was right. Ever since my father knows you, your brother, and your sister took out his brother he has been obsessed with finding you. Why you? I asked my father. He said because, he knew you were the only one who had the power to connect all of your abilities and you were the "mission leader". He's been tracking you down ever since. And he sent me in undercover to get close to you and figure you out. I think I did a pretty good job. You know Chase, I know you always think that you are the weak link. I mean you obviously don't say you're the weak one on the team , but I know you think it. But the truth is you're more powerful than any bionic teenager ever known. If you wanted too, you could take out the entire bionic generation. I know your unconscious, but you can't tell anyone I told you this _ever._ Or else my father may…... (shudders). I didn't want to poison you. I didn't want to deceive you. But then you fell in my trap. Too bad we didn't have an actual date though. I think it would have been nice to get to know each other before I ruined your life forever". I said looking down at Chase. He was unconscious and laid on a white hospital bed. Well it looked somewhat like a hospital bed. But in this one, you don't _ever_ feel better. I stared intensely at Chase knowing that soon I would do something that I would possibly regret. I took my hand in his. His face was ghostly pale and his eyelids, when closed were a reddish purple color. The only indication that he was alive was the slow moving of his chest, but you had to look really closely to see his chest slowly heaving up and down. He also had a breathing mask on, but that was only to keep him knocked out. Soon it would happen. Soon everything that Chase ever cared about or loved would be gone. Soon Chase's life would be changed forever. And there was nothing no one could do to stop _us._

 _Donald's POV_

 _I walked slowly in a dark room. The only light came through the windows, but it was very dim. I couldn't even see my hand. Every step I took seemed to make a ear splintering sound. Maybe it was just in my head, but it seemed as if someone was secretly following me. As I looked around, I realized it was my own shadow. Suddenly a voice echoed against the walls making me freeze in fear and it seemed in that split second, my heart stopped beating._

" _You were too late to save him. You weren't even there for him. You were handling business matters with your brother Douglas. And those matters were about money. So instead of staying with Chase you left him to talk about money issues. You are a selfish monster. If anyone is going to cause Chase's death, it's you"._

" _No that's not true! Yes I did go to a meeting but, I was only going to stay for half of it". I said replying back to the voice in the darkness._

" _That doesn't matter Donald. You didn't save him. It's your fault that he is dying"._

 _All the sudden I feel dizzy and begin to sway my body back and forth. Then I see Chase's face. He is crying and choking. His face is covered with sweat and he's gasping for air. He looks straight at me._

" _Why didn't you save me! I thought you loved me. I thought I meant something to you. How could you let Rebecca into the academy knowing that she was planning to kill me? Why Mr. Davenport? Why? He starts coughing hard and coughs up blood. Mr. Davenport I'm ugh (gasps) dying. And it's all your fault"! All the sudden Chase's face twists and he looks extremely angry. Then blood runs down his face._

" _YOU DID THIS TO ME"! Chase screams before dying. Then he disappears into darkness. I no longer feel dizzy and immediately hear the voice again._

" _See what your actions have caused. You have killed your own son. Are you happy now"? The voice says. Then darkness engulfs me. I keep running and I hear Chase's screaming and choking._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! I yell and shoot up awake in my chair. My chest is heaving. I am panting and breathing heavy. Suddenly Douglas comes running in my room.

"Donny are you okay"? He asks coming over to me. I push my chair away from my desk.

"Yeah I'm (gulps) ok. I uh just had a little nightmare".

"About what"?

"About Chase".

"Yeah…"

"I miss him so much". Douglas says and I let him continue to talk while I collect my thoughts on what just happened.

"He was my youngest son. And I just left him. Now he's gone and it's all my fault".

"Don't say that Douglas! It's not your fault. And you shouldn't keep mourning over Chase. What's done is done. Their was nothing we could do to stop it. So just stop talking about it".

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT"! Douglas yells with a new found anger.

"He loved you Donny. He cared so much about you. You guys would do everything together. And you say that horrible thing about him! You're not my brother"!

"What"? I asked Douglas in a annoyed tone.

"You heard me"! Douglas yelled and continued to yell. I set him off.

"You're not my brother! Chase died and you say that I should stop mourning over my own flesh and blood! What is wrong with you Donny? You know you have been acting weird ever since your long visit with Chase in the medic lab a couple of days ago".

"No I haven't"!

"Yes you have. After you visited him, you just go in your room and sit at your desk. You don't even turn your computer on".

"Well it's nice to know that I have a stalker".

"I'm being serious Donald"! Douglas yelled and I snapped my head up to look at him as soon as he said my full name. I knew whenever Douglas called me Donald, he was being serious.

"Well I haven't been acting weird. I just, I don't know. I guess since he died it's been different".

"Well yeah. We lost a family member. It turns this whole place upside down".

"Hey when is his funeral"? Douglas asked me suddenly. My eyes widened at his question immediately

"Uh his funeral right"...

"Omg you didn't plan Chase's funeral yet"!

"No I haven't gotten around to it".

"YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO IT! OH I'M SORRY YOU MUST BE TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF"! Douglas screams at me.

"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT MYSELF! NOW STOP YELLING"!

YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M THE OLDER BROTHER"!

"WHATEVER! YOU ALWAYS PLAY THAT CARD"!

"NO I DON'T BUT I'M JUST SAYING A FACT AND ANOTHER FACT IS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT CHASE"!

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I LOVED CHASE! I CRIED WHEN HE DIED"!

"WELL SO DID I CAUSE I'M HIS ACTUAL FATHER"!

"WELL YOU LEFT HIM FOR 15 YEARS! SOME FATHER YOU ARE"! I yelled at Douglas. Suddenly his whole face dropped and a single tear cascaded down his cheek.

"Your right. You're always right. I was a horrible father. I regret everyday doing that to him, Bree, and Adam. Why did I ever do that! I'm a monster".

"(sighs) Douglas you're not a horrible father. I didn't even be a father to them when they were with me. I don't know how to act like a father since I never was one".

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I was never a father to Chase. You know what, if your not going to give him a funeral, I will. I'm going to bury him where he was born". Douglas said. Then he started walking toward the medic lab.

"NO DON'T"!I yell immediately and run in front of him. I was met with a confused expression.

"Donald get out of my way"!

"I can't"!

"DONALD"!

"I'm sorry Douglas, but I can't let you go down there"!

"Then I'll make you"! Douglas says in a dead serious voice. Then he grabs my arm and yanks me aside. After I recovered from what had just happened I quickly catch up to Douglas and kick him in the leg.

"Aah"! Douglas cries out in pain and falls to the ground. I immediately help my brother up.

"I didn't want to fight you, Douglas, but you wouldn't stop". I said and helped him over to a chair. He plumped down on the chair gruffly.

"Whenever we fought, when we were younger, you would always go for my legs". Douglas says in an annoyed voice.

"Well there, right there. I mean it's kinda hard to miss them".

"Very funny Donny. Now why don't you want me to go to the medic lab"?

"I just, I don't know".

"That's not a good reason. I'm going down there".

"No. Stop Douglas". I say, but it's already too late. He walked through the door to enter the medic lab. Suddenly he comes out with a confused and angry expression on his face.

"Alright Donald I wanna know what's going on and I want to know now"!

"Well I can't tell you".

"Donald you better tell me what the hell is going on"!

"Douglas it's hard to explain"!

"Oh here I'll do it for you. Ok well Douglas your son feels like metal. He has a ghostly pale face. His lips have no color. His hair is all one piece. And when you try to pick him up, you can't swing him over your shoulders. It's like trying to bend a piece of wood. He feels cold and there is a blank expression on his face. Almost as if he can't even move his face. Or even his body. He's not my son, is he"?

I slowly nod no and I hear Douglas gasp. Then I look up to see Douglas gone. I enter the medic lab to see him looking down at the android. Without even looking up at me he speaks.

"Is is he alive"? Douglas stutters out. Then he slowly looks up at me and I see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I I don't know".

"We have to find out. He may still be alive. We need to hurry. We need to tell everyone".

"No Douglas. If we tell everyone and Chase is still alive, we could actually risk his life".

"What do you mean? You think he is still alive"?

"I hope so. And now that you know that this isn't Chase, (I gesture to the android laying on the table) we have to keep this between us and figure out a plan".

"But I…."

"No buts! This stays between us. You can't tell Bree or Adam! No one, alright". I say to him in a serious tone. He slowly nods his head "yes".

"So there's a chance that my baby boy might still be alive"?

"Yes".

Douglas started to cry again. I could hear him sniffling.

"My baby boy may still be alive. His heart is maybe beating. His blue eyes may still be shining and haven't lost their color. His smile hopefully didn't leave him yet. I have to see him. I just have too".

"No I'm sorry Douglas. I know this hurts you like crazy, but you can't go visit him. See this is why I didn't want you to find out! Now you might do something drastic! You promise me Douglas, you won't go behind my back and see Chase, promise me please"?

"...Okay I won't". He says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"We both need to keep our mouths shut. We don't want to risk anything if it's not worth risking for. We need to come up with a plan before we do anything that may hurt him more than it will hurt us. Who knows where Chase is, or what that Rebecca is doing to him as we speak".

Meanwhile...

 _Rebecca's POV_

"The deed is done". I said to my father in his office. I set something down on his desk. His chair was facing away from me.

"Good, now wake him up. This will take him some time to get used to". I started walking away to wake up Chase and I heard my dad laughing evily as I walked away. I entered the room and there laid Chase with a breathing mask on. I went over beside him and took his breathing mask off. He moved slightly. Then I took a syringe and inserted it into Chase's vein. After that I pulled up a chair beside him and waited for him to wake up. After a couple of minutes, his swollen eyelids cracked open. Then they slowly opened all the way. He squinted under the bright light, so I turned it off. Then I began to speak to him. It had been a long time since we last spoke.

"Chase how are you"?

"Mmm tired" He said then looked over at me. His eyes immediately widened. He sat up quickly.

"Rebecca"! He sort of yelled. All the sudden his heart monitor started beeping a lot. I quickly calmed his down.

"Chase relax". I said and took my hand in his. He pulled it away in disgust.

"Where am I? What did you do to me? I remember being on a date….with you". He said holding his head in pain trying to remember. I let him continue to talk.

"You didn't really want to go on a date with me. You don't even love me. You think I'm a stupid nerd. I should have never thought I could have a chance with someone as pretty as you".

(Wow you're complimenting me and I just ruined your life) I thought to myself in my mind.

"I did want to date you, but I needed something from you first".

"What"?

I got an evil smirk on my face and used my powers to shoot him with a energy blast in the chest. He fell off the bed and flew into the wall. He got up and held his hand out. That's when he realized it. He tried and tried to throw the small table at me or at least make it move and strained himself.

"Ugh come on"! He yelled breathing hard. Then he tried to ignite his laser bow, but it didn't work. Then his whole world fell apart.

"M my p powers there there g g gone". He stuttered out in a weak voice. I looked at him.

"What did you do to me"? He cried out and fell to the ground on his knees.

"It's gone. All your powers are gone. Your chip is gone. Congratulations Chase, you are no longer bionic". I said in a serious voice. He looked up at me and started to cry. He pushed himself up against the wall and pushed his knees up against his chest and sobbed hard. My heart broke as I heard the sounds that came out of him. I immediately started to regret what I did right then and there. I kneeled beside Chase.

"I'm sorry Chase". I said. Then he looked up at me. His face strained with anger and the tears just kept falling.

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE"! He screamed at me. Then he reaches out his hand to try to use his molecular kinesis against me and begins to cry again knowing he can't do anything to defend himself. I stare at Chase hoping that he will stop crying. But then he looks up at me. At first I thought he was going to slap me across the face, but then he begins to speak.

"You know when I first became bionic I wasn't happy. I thought my life was changed forever. But then I realized it was the best part of me. It gave me something to look forward to everyday. I know that my bionics weren't as good as my siblings, but mine meant something to me. I got to save people's lives. I got to be somebody. My life meant something to others because, if I wasn't there they might not see tomorrow. And you took that away from me. Why? Why would you take away my chip knowing I have nothing else? I mean you knew me long enough at the bionic academy to know that I'm not the favorite of anyone. Why would you do this to me Rebecca? You don't have to listen to your father. And what did you mean by I'm the most powerful bionic teenager. To exist? How could you do this to me? You know you were the first girl I ever loved. And I was so…...stupid to think you loved me back". Chase said in a solemn voice. I immediately interrupted him.

"I do love you Chase. I still do. I should have never done this to you. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much the chip meant to you". I say with an upset voice. Suddenly his eyes widen and he looks up at me.

"My chip! Where is it Rebecca"?

"I can't tell you. But I'm so sorry for what I did".

"I don't believe you and I still don't believe you love me". He says. Then I can't control my next actions. I push my lips into his and give him the most passionate kiss I ever had. At first he is shocked and I can sense it as I kiss him , but then he begins to kiss me back. Then he rips me off of him and looks at me. My heart is racing and my face is as red as a tomato.

"Why would you do that"! He yells pushing me away. I look at him shocked.

"You think I'm just going to forgive you after what you did to me"?

"I'm sorry. It was my father's idea. He has your chip and I'm going to help you get it back".

"How can I trust you after everything that you did? You poisoned me. You broke my heart in that hydra loop"!

"I know and if I have to say it a million times, I am so sorry Chase for everything. I was scared what my father was going to do to me if I didn't listen to him. I want to help you".

"I don't care! I don't believe you. I don't want your help. I don't want your love. I don't want to see you ever again Rebecca". He says with a sad and angry voice. Then he gets up and stumbles and falls to the ground.

"Omg are you okay"? I ask him holding my hand out. He pushes it away and gets up.

"I must be weak from everything you did to me".

"It wasn't just me you know. It was my father"!

"I don't care! I will find my chip by myself".

"No I can't let you do that"! I say and take my hand out and prepare an energy blast. Chase's eyes widen and he looks around desperately for somewhere to hide, but there is nowhere to hide.

"You will get me killed"! I yell and shoot the energy blast out at him. But he grabs a silver tray with all the syringes, but three get stuck in his arm. But the energy blast gets deflected at me and I get knocked out.

 _Chase's POV_

Rebecca lays on the floor. The syringes are started to take effect as I start to feel drowsy. I have to get out of here. I start to run and my legs go numb. Then I see a doctor come out and he looks angry. I try to run away, but my entire body goes numb. He comes quickly and holds a knife in the air. I think he is going to kill me. But I don't know because, right when I see the knife pierce my skin I black out. He is taking my life away.

 **So did you like it? Chapter 20 already updated! So Chase is no longer bionic. What's going to happen to him? Is Kranes brother going to kill him? And what did Donald mean when he says We don't want to risk anything if it's not worth risking for. Anyway plz review! And be honest. Thxs again for being amazing followers. Hope you liked this chapter**


	21. Chapter 21: Accepting the Facts

Hello my followers! I'm back with another chapter. And this is going to contain some spoilers of later events in this story. I am very sorry that I took so long to update. I always am. Anyway I want to thank the guests for not giving me anymore negative reviews and I apologize if I seemed rude. I didn't want it to come across that way. I just wanted to make a point. So here's the next chapter. I hope you understand what is going to happen….

Chapter 21: Accepting the Facts

 _Chase's POV_

My eyes slowly opened. Once again I had to squint under a bright light that was positioned right above my face. I was very exhausted with no intention of getting up. I guess my body was still numb. I thought the numbness would have worn off by now but I guess not. I closed my eyes to avoid staring into the bright light. The darkness seemed to comfort me. It allowed me to imagine myself anywhere, but here. I imagined I was at home surrounded by my happy family. Yet I couldn't see their smiling faces. No matter how hard I tried, my imagination seemed to block me from seeing my family happy. I guess I could understand that. After all, I have only brought them pain and shame. And now that I don't have my chip anymore….I'm pretty much useless now. So how can I expect them to be happy that I'm back? I can't even help on missions anymore. I can't save people's lives anymore. My siblings won't care about me anymore. I don't even know if I want to go back. I will just bring them more pain than I ever had before. All I have to say is one sentence and their world will fall apart because of me. I still couldn't believe….I was….It hurt to say. I didn't want to say it. I refused to say it. I couldn't accept the fact that I was no longer….(sighs) Being bionic made me someone. Someone people could look up too. Someone people coul _d actually_ like. Someone people could respect. I never got respect from my siblings. They would always tease me and bully me. It's like they want me to be perfect but they don't even know that I'm hurting. Why would I want to go back to that? I opened my eyes again and thought about everything I had been through. I tried to remember what Rebecca said to me, but I couldn't remember everything she said off the top of my head. I closed my eyes again allowing the darkness to engulf me. I would always close my eyes whenever I was deep in thought about something. And then the memories came back to me. She told me that Victor Krane had a brother who was also, her father. He was a doctor that had been secretly working at Mr. Davenport's bionic hospital. Then I remembered Rebecca saying something about the bionic rebellion. OMG! Suddenly I realized for myself, for the first time, that the bionic rebellion, which I thought I had caused the whole time was not completely my fault. This rebellion that had caused me so much pain and guilt was not _all_ my fault. I had always thought that when I told Sebastian about his background, about where he came from that I….Chase Davenport had caused the entire bionic rebellion. But it was Rebecca. The girl I had fallen hopelessly in love with was behind the bionic rebellion. She had already had this planned. Her father, of course, was also involved. But the person that was responsible for the bionic rebellion was Rebecca. And it took me this long to realize this. And yet, I couldn't be angry at her. Even though, she took away something that made me who I was, I couldn't even be mad at her! It was almost as giving myself a huge slap in the face. And I should be mad at her! I should be boiling with anger, ready to take her out with any object in this room I could find. She was behind all my pain and suffering and I had allowed myself to fall in love with her. I FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT. I should have killed her by now, but it was almost as if I was paralyzed to this chair I was laying on. I didn't have it in my heart to kill her. She was the first girl to ever show me that she _actually_ loved me. I had never felt that way about anyone before. Maybe she was pretending to care about me. But deep down in my heart I didn't want to believe that was the case. Could someone be that evil that they are willing to break someone so far to the point of killing themselves? Yes sadly, in my spare time, being locked away from my family so long has made me think that life is not worth living. And yes, I have tried a couple of times to end it all. But I never got through to the point of giving up on life. In that last split second, I could only think about everything I was losing.

Everything that I was giving up on. In that last split second I could only be burdened with seeing Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas's teary faces. I could only hear their mournful sobbing and hear them crying out

"Chase"! "Chase"!

"We're so sorry"!

"Chase I can't believe you're gone"!

"Why Chase why"!

And after realizing my last second has passed, I begin to cry thinking about what I had almost done to myself. This happened after every time I tried. I felt so alone. I felt so empty. I was so afraid of living. But sometimes I think everyone's lives would be better without me. But I didn't have the guts to commit suicide. I wasn't a depressed person. In fact I enjoyed life. And my chip made me enjoy life even more. But now that's gone and soon everything else that means something to me will be gone too. Pushing these thoughts aside, I begin to think back to what Rebecca said to me while I was unconscious. I try to imagine her face and her mouth saying the words she said to me. There was something that she said that I was trying really hard to remember. What was it? Think Chase think! I'm closing my eyes really tight and then I sigh in defeat. I can't remember it. And to think I'm the smartest person on the earth. If only I had my chip. Oh wait, even when she said that to me, I didn't have my chip. So it wouldn't be in my chip's database anyway. This is hopeless. After laying on this chair for a while staring blankly at the wall, I begin to remember everything that had happened before I blacked out. And then I am put into shock. I was so close to death, yet here I am laying here, untouched or…...unharmed. I sit up quickly. My mind begins to drift as I look around the room. I was expecting to see a furious doctor holding a knife to my throat at any second now, but I was surprised when none of that happened. It was just me, alone in a plain white room. No one to guard to me if I tried to escape. No one to torture me until I begged for death. Nothing like that…..at all. Rebecca wasn't here to give me sweet remorse. She was gone. I guess she was gone. I was kinda upset about that. Ok I was really upset about that. This is all so confusing. The doctor or should I say Victor Krane's brother had a blade ready to slice me open, but I had no wounds. I had no blood pouring out of me. I was fine. If anything, I was better than fine. Maybe the syringes that got stuck in my arm made me hallucinate cause this is making no sense at all. Why would they just leave me in here all alone knowing, I could escape? I wasn't even strapped down to the chair. I could sit up and wave my hands in the air, and kick my legs around with no restraints. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. And what was even weirder is that, I haven't even tried to escape yet. Despite my temporary exhaustion and shock, I should have at least tried to escape by now. Maybe I didn't want to leave Rebecca here alone and still be wondering her fate as I left. I couldn't ignore the feelings I had for her and she seemed like she changed before I knocked her out. I still feel really bad about doing that! And I shouldn't! I shouldn't even care about her! Then I slowly start to blush as I think back to our kiss. It was the best kiss I had ever had. It was the first kiss I had ever had. I feel like I'm in the drama Romeo and Juliet, except I'm Romeo and Romeo is nothing but a suck up and a loser. I am so stupid! I allowed myself to fall in love with the enemy. The enemy that took my chip away. The enemy that took me away from everything I cared about. The enemy that unbuttoned my shirt and kissed me. She sent shivers up my spine. What is wrong with me? I wish I could talk to Rebecca and see her before I made my decision to leave. I have to admit, I really wanted her soft lips pressed against mine again. Ugh now I sound like a pervert. I looked around the room again and suddenly my eyes froze on something in the room. Something that made me begin to shake in fear. Something that made my heart beat sound so loud that it almost sounded like it was screaming for help. Something that made me realize that I was not only hurt mentally, but also physically. On a white table, a few feet away from the chair that I was now sitting on, I saw a long knife that looked more like a blade so, I'll just call it a blade. Anyway the blade was glinted with red. My red. My blood. My blood was shining brightly off the tip of the blade. Slowly I inspected my body again, expecting to see some gashing wound. But once again, there was nothing there. I took my hand and rubbed the back of my neck. I was really stressed out over all of this. Suddenly my hand froze against the right side of my neck. My eyes widened in fear. I felt my hand touch something warm and wet. I took my hand away and saw blood drenched my fingertips. I gasped. How could I have not noticed my neck bleeding? I guess it didn't really hurt, but it was obviously bleeding. I was trapped in these thoughts. Suddenly the girl that had taken everything away from me walked in the room, and yet I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Chase what are you doing up?" She shouted and ran to my side. I snapped out of my trance and stopped staring at her. I never was one to cry, but lately I have felt so weak and alone without my family that I have turned into an emotional wreck. I started to cry. I don't know why. I just feel the tears keep falling and I didn't bother to stop them. Rebecca was speechless.

"Chase I…..I" she stuttered out. Then she grabbed my head and leaned it against her shoulder. Then she stood over me, hugging me, protecting me. I didn't pull her away. I didn't want her to leave me ever again. I pulled her in tightly. I thought I was squeezing the living daylights out of her.

"Chase!" She gasped and tried to get me off her. All I could do was sob louder and hold her even tighter. (If that was possible)

"H...how c...could you do t...th...this to….me?" I choked out. She looked like she was about to cry. I thought I saw her blush, but I think my eyes were tricking me. Suddenly I looked up and she took her hand up to my face and wiped a tear away. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. My heartbeat was racing. She slowly leaned in and I did too. We began to kiss and I started pulling back. She started climbing onto the chair I was on and swung her legs over. She sat on my torso. We broke the kiss and I let out a hot breath. Then she began to unbutton my shirt and kiss the side of my neck. I cried out in pain. She gasped in fear from hearing me shout in pain suddenly. She looked at my neck in horror.

"Oh my god Chase! When did this happen?" She asked me worriedly, looking over the wound.

"Your father." I answered bluntly. Her face no longer held a look of concern. It actually looked like she was smirking, but of course, I ignored this.

"Chase I'm uh...sorry." She said, her hot breath hitting my face as she spoke. I could only stare at her lips. I wanted her to kiss me again. She melted away my fears and worries when she kissed me.

"That's that's al...alright." I said in a rushed voice. I grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her lips into mine again. We began to kiss again and she began to move to my neck. I moaned in pleasure. Then as she was kissing my neck, her soft hands were rubbing my chest. We were really making out this time. I didn't stop her. I was enjoying this way too much and she was too. She respected that she could only kiss one side of my neck, so she wouldn't cause me any pain. The right side was still bleeding. But I didn't care about my neck anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. We continued to kiss like crazy when suddenly a voice screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The doctor shouted. Using his bionics he gently moved Rebecca off of me. Then he used his molecular kinesis to throw me into the wall. (Yes into the wall)

"Dad stop! It was my fault. I started it!" Rebecca screamed at him. I groaned as I blinked my eyes to regain my vision. I was covered in dust and rubble.

"YOU STARTED THIS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" the doctor screamed at Rebecca. He was shaking with anger. He clenched his fists so tight that they started turning white. I groaned. He slowly turned his head to look over at me. My heart raced.

"DAD PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Rebecca screamed, which turned his attention off of me as he snapped his head to look at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND YET YOU CONTINUALLY DISOBEY ME! BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" He screamed at her. He was so angry. I thought the doctor was going to kill his own daughter, (but he left that job to someone else). I groaned and used my hands to push myself off the floor. But I fell back against the floor. The doctor looked over at me. His face was contorted with anger. I decided it would be best for me to stay on the floor. The doctor's eyes started to glint bright yellow. Then he looked at Rebecca and her head was forcefully pulled up by an invisible force. She stared straight in his eyes. Suddenly Rebecca screamed and moaned. She held her head in her hands and kneeled down in pain. She held her head and she was digging her nails into her skull. The doctor watched her and a twisted smile slowly formed. Rebecca got up and stood straight. Her eyes were now glinting yellow like her father's. My eyes went back and forth between both of them. There was a chilling silence. I gulped. My heart was racing.

(Almost like the Triton app) I thought to myself. Then realization struck and my eyes widened. Rebecca was no longer in control of her actions. She has no feelings. The doctor looked over at me and Rebecca did the same. My heart sunk into my stomach. I knew what had happened.

"TAKE HIM OUT REBECCA!" Her father screamed. Rebecca looked over at me and her face was contorted with anger. She walked over to me.

"With pleasure." Then she grabbed me by the neck which was still bleeding so, I cried out in pain and threw me against the metal of the chair I was just laying on. I groaned loudly and felt the pain run through my entire body. Then she shot electricity out of her fingers. I cried out in pain. She didn't stop and used more force.

"Rebecca please!" I gasped out. I was in so much pain. I couldn't believe the girl I was just making out with was now torturing me. (Wow that sounded wrong). But she stopped. Then she looked at her father and he nodded. Then she nodded. My eyes darted back and forth between them. I was so afraid of what was going to happen to me. I listened to what they said.

"Rebecca take good care of him." The doctor said in a creepy voice. Then he left the room and closed the door. But he didn't bother locking the door. He would probably come back and made sure Rebecca completed her mission. I remember that when I was controlled by the Triton app, Leo broke the control of it by telling me about all the memories we had together. Since the Triton app only controlled my bionic side, not my human side. Maybe if I try that on Rebecca, it will work. I was in so much pain though, that it hurt to talk. Rebecca held her hands out and slowly walked over to me. I tried to stand up, but my legs gave out on me. I landed face down on the floor with a groan. Out of her hand, she ignited a blue bow staff. A blue bow staff….my blue bow staff! Rebecca had my chip! That's the only way she could be controlled by the Triton app. My chip was in Rebecca. So to get my chip I would have to….NOOOO! NO NO this can't be the only way. NO NO I won't! I can't! I can't do it! I slowly sit up and put my hand to cover my mouth and begin to cry. Rebecca holds the bow staff up and gets ready to hit me, but my mind is completely broken inside. To get the one thing that made me who I was. To get the one thing that made me part of a tram I would have to…..Rebecca strikes me and I cry out in pain. She strikes me again, harder this time. I cry out louder and then everything clicks up in my brain. Rebecca's dad knew I had feelings for Rebecca in the beginning. That's why he sent her to the bionic academy. Rebecca hits me again. I groaned and try to move away with no success. Then she actually did fall in love with me, so he had to get rid of his daughter. So he took my chip and put it in her. Then he programmed her to destroy me by using the Triton app. Rebecca kicks me in the stomach and I moan in pain. I grit my teeth. Without my chip, he wouldn't have been able to complete his mission. At first Rebecca was doing her job, but then she started to love me. That's why he wanted her gone. And he knew I could get the job done without my chip. He knew I would do whatever it takes to get my chip back so he came up with the most sinister plan ever. Then after I….My thoughts are broken because, Rebecca uses her molecular kinesis, excuse me my molecular kinesis, to throw me against the wall. Black dots start to dance around my vision. Rebecca was programmed to kill me! And now the only way to save myself was to kill her! But I couldn't. I couldn't even…..AAAHH! I was thrown over the table by the sharp blade and it pierced my back. I could feel the warm crimson liquid begin to run down my back. This way the way I was going to die. I was shirtless. My shirt was ripped and laid on the floor. I felt my body go into shock. Rebecca stood over me, ready to take her last blow when suddenly a voice I hadn't heard in months yelled

"Get away from him!" It was Mr. Davenport and Douglas. I saw them. I was about to black out when I felt arms wrap around me so tight as if they were never going to let me go.

"Oh Chase I thought I lost you." Mr. Davenport whispered in my hair. I look up at him. Everything hurts. Everything hurts. She hurt me. Rebecca hurt me. Then my eyes roll back and I pass out in his arms.

Mr. Davenport's POV

"Chase!" I shout, but he passes out before I can even say anything. I quickly put my head against his chest. I sigh in relief when I hear a faint heartbeat.

"Oh still haven't lost you son." I whisper and hold him against me. It seems as though time stops. I just hold Chase tightly. I couldn't believe my son was alive. He was breathing. He was here and I could hold him. He was my boy. I had had him for 15 years. I raised him. I loved him. A silent tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away quickly. We were going to save Chase when opportunity struck and then it did. I was in the medic lab looking at the Android Chase when suddenly I heard a loud beeping. I went over to my computer and saw that Chase's chip had been activated. I was shocked. I told Douglas right away, but he was afraid something was wrong and so was I. He said maybe his chip was activated so he would be evil and turn against us or maybe it was activated to torture Chase inside. I didn't want to wait around and have the excruciating possibilities run through my mind. We had to move. So we found Chase's location through the activated chip. Good news for us. Bad news for Rebecca. We left immediately. No one questioned us when we left all the sudden. They were all still mourning over Chase. I felt bad about not telling them, but we didn't want to risk anything that wasn't worth risking. Douglas came along and I hate to admit it but I was happy he did. I was terrified of Rebecca. What she could be doing to Chase right now made my mind spin. But we arrived just in time and now here I was holding Chase. I finally started to pay attention to my surroundings.

"AAAAHHHH!" Douglas screamed and was thrown into me. I quickly moved out of the way. He groaned. I looked at Rebecca.

"You monster!" I yelled. My voice was so contorted with anger I didn't recognize that I said it. She looked at me, not even a little bit intimidated. Her eyes glinted bright yellow. Suddenly it hit me. Rebecca was under control. She ignited a blue bow staff that looked a lot like…..Chase's blue bow staff! Omg Rebecca had Chase's chip! She seemed to read my mind.

"That's right! I have his chip! And if you want it back, Chase will have to rip it out of me. That is how you have happy ending after all!" She said in a creepy psychotic voice. I looked at her.

"What." I said in a hushed voice as I looked at her.

"You're no match for my power and strength. Your attacks are useless against me. This battle is between me and Chase. And I promise you that I will put up the fight!" She says in a demonic voice and her face slowly turns into a twisted smile.

I look at her and I see Douglas trying to get up. I give him my hand and I help him up. Then I look at Chase.

"Tick Tock or I will take you all out!" She screams, her voice sounds slightly robotic, and I cringe when I hear it. I go over to Chase. I have to wake up my son to face a death fight. Which is exactly what it means. A fight to the death. I look at Chase and shake his shoulders.

"Wake up!" I yell in fear and shake his shoulders violently. Suddenly I hear Douglas scream.

"Wake up Chase or I will kill your brother!" She threatens holding Douglas up by his neck. Douglas is gasping and choking. My eyes widen.

"NOOO!" I scream and pick Chase up and desperately try to wake him up. But if I wake him up, he will die. But if I don't wake him up, Douglas will die. My brother against my son. A choice I never thought I would have to make. I hear Douglas loud screams right now and they pierce my ears. I don't know what to do. For the first time, I don't know what to do. But suddenly Chase wakes up. His eyelids slowly crack open. He looks up at me.

"Mr. Davenport, why are you crying?" He asks in a weak voice. I didn't even realize I was crying. This would be the first time Chase has ever seen me cry. I put Chase down and give him my hand. He stands up. After all he has been through, he stands up. I look at him and the tears fall. He looks at me shocked and I begin to make the hardest choice of my entire life as I stare into his eyes.

"I have never been more proud of you in my entire life Chase." My voice cracks as I say this. He just looks at me with his eyes wide.

"You have proven to me that you are the most bravest, strongest bionic human that I have ever known." I touch the side of his face gently. Suddenly I gasp and wipe my eyes.

"That's why what I'm about to say is very hard." I say softly and he looks at me. I notice his facial expressions change as I talk to him.

"Chase I love you and I know I don't say it enough and I'm so….." I can't even continue because my body is shaking with sobs. Suddenly. I feel two hands hold my shaking shoulders.

"Mr. Davenport, what's going on?" He asks me, fear evident in his voice as he looks at me. I take one of his hands off my shoulders and squeeze. Then I look straight into his eyes and say

"I'm letting you go." He stares at me. He just stares. His blue eyes show all the pain and agony he has been through and now I have just shattered the surface. He begins to cry. I look at him and hold my arms out. He comes in and I hold him in a tight embrace. We don't let go until I hear Douglas groan. I look over and see Douglas on the floor holding his throat and coughing. I go over to my brother and look at him. Then I look at Chase. He is still standing there and he doesn't move.

"I know you can do this Chase because, you're strong and your courageous and smart and nothing can get through you." I say trying to reassure my son while I'm still crying. He seems to have zoned out and just stands there. Suddenly Rebecca brings us all back to reality.

"This ends now!" She screams and lunges at Chase with the bow staff. Chase doesn't even realize what's going on, but thankfully he dodges it. Chase seems to have changed. He's no longer crying. He has a look on his face. A look that has no meaning, but he holds his ground. Rebecca continues to throw electric shocks at him and she hits him a couple times. Chase has a plan. I can tell. He is making her use all of his chips bionics to fry her chip, which means he would be frying his own chip.

"No Chase DON'T!" I shout. Chase looks over at me and doesn't say anything. Suddenly Rebecca screams and throws Chase into the glass window. Chase groans.

"Nooo!" I shout and run over to Chase, but Rebecca chokes me.

"Get up Chase or your family dies!" She screams looking at me with a twisted grin. Her face is contorted with anger. I gasp and cough as her grip gets tighter and tighter. Suddenly she left go of me and groans. Chase kicked her in the leg and stands up while she lays on the floor. She gets up and Chase begins to punch her and use any physical force he can against her. But as he is doing this, he is crying because he knows how this must end.

"I loved you. I loved you so much Rebecca and you used me. You used me. You never cared about me. You never loved me. You never wanted to help me. You just wanted my chip so you could kill me. Why? Rebecca why?" He says and his voice is cracking. She strikes him down with the bow staff and hits him numerous times. I hear my son's shrieks throughout the room. It makes me want to rip my ears off.

"Rebecca please stop!" I beg. Chase is bleeding. Glass is stuck in his arms. But she still hits him. She is filled with so much hatred. She is going to kill him.

"I never loved you! I HATED YOU! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU! YOUR SO STUPID CHASE! PEOPLE CALL YOU SMART AND BRAVE! THE ONLY THING I SEE HERE IS A COWARD THAT BELIEVES IN FALSE DREAMS THAT WON'T EVEN COME TRUE! YOUR FAMILY DOESN'T LOVE YOU! YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!" She screams as she continually hits him, all her anger coming out with each strike. Chase is screaming in pain. Finally Rebecca stops. She is breathing heavy and she holds the bow staff. I look at Chase. He is shaking. Suddenly I see his hand lift up and reach for a knife on the table. He takes it slowly,careful not to drop it and hides it under his chest. He is going _to kill Rebecca._

"Look at you! Your nothing! I never loved you! Your a idiot for thinking that! I want you dead Chase!" She yells holding the bow staff up again. Suddenly Chase uses his leg and kicks Rebecca. She falls over and Chase gets up and grabs Rebecca by the neck with the knife.

"I loved you Rebecca. I loved you so much….." He starts to cry as he holds the knife closer to her throat. I look at Chase. He is struggling. He doesn't want to kill Rebecca. He never did.

"If you kill me, then this dies too." She says and rips out the chip and crushes it in her hand and then she shoots fire from her hand and sets the room on fire. Then she throws the chip in with a filthy smirk

"NOOOO!" Chase screams and his sudden movement makes the knife go all the way. Rebecca falls to the floor with a scream. Chase stands there, holding the knife covered in blood. He drops it in pure horror. He looks down at Rebecca.

"NOOO REBECCA NOOO NOOO NOOO REBECCA IM SO SORRY!" He screams and cries. The fire starts to travel around the room pretty fast. Chase is crying and holds Rebecca in his arms.

"Chase we have to go!" I say looking at the fire inching closer to him.

"NOW!" I scream and try to pull Chase away. He pulls back holding Rebecca and crying.

"Chase please let go!" I say and he doesn't move. Douglas is trying to help me get Chase away from Rebecca so we can save his life. Chase cries harder and holds Rebecca still crying.

"CHASE LET GO!" Douglas and I shout and finally, we get Chase away from Rebecca. He is struggling against it.

"NOOOO!" He screams trying to get back.

"REBECCA NOOOO!" He cries. My heart breaks hearing Chase sound so upset. But the fire has reached her body and it is burning it up. Chase is crying so hard now. His whole face is wet and covered with tears. He saw her fate before we left. We run quickly away from there and get in the helicopter. Chase is no longer struggling. He gets in. Then me and Douglas get in and we escape. I feel like we would be more happy to have Chase alive with us, but what has happened has put Chase in so much pain. He is bleeding from the wounds Rebecca gave him. He truly loved her, but she didn't love him. I don't want to think about it and continue my way back towards the bionic hospital. No one knows we are bringing Chase back. When we arrive, we still have to get in the hydra loop. Chase's chip is gone. It was burned up in the fire along with Rebecca. I don't even want to remind Chase of the fact that I couldn't repair what had been done. Chase would no longer be bionic. I couldn't tell him that. He has been through so much already. I feel awful. I look at Chase in the hydra loop. He sits back and has no emotion on this face. He knows. Deep down he knows. And it is killing him. We have a silent ride. I look at Douglas. He is upset too, but at least it's over. Rebecca is gone and Chase is home. The hydra loop doors open. We offer to help Chase up but he pushes us away. We get out and he gets out last. He is in pain. So much pain. And I can't do anything to make him feel better. Suddenly Bree, Adam, and Leo come in through the sliding doors. They see Chase.

"CHASE!" Bree shouts and runs to him in tears. Adam and Leo quickly follow. They are all crying as they hold Chase tightly.

"We thought you were dead!" Adam says through tears. They all hug him. I look at Chase's face. He hates this. He looks at them and try to hold a strong look, but he begins to cry and pushes away from them. They all look shocked and Chase just stares back at us and stumbles while looking at us. Then he runs.

Chase's POV

"CHASE!" They shout, but I keep running. Finally I reach the elevators and hit the wall hard with my back. I begin to sink down and hug my knees. I start to cry. And cry like I never had before. I lost everything. Everything. I killed Rebecca. I cry so hard. My body is shaking with sobs. I can't believe this. I killed someone. Someone I loved. They didn't love me. They destroyed me. They destroyed my chip. Suddenly I lift my head up slowly and my eyes widen. I was accepting the fact that I was no longer bionic.

IM CRYING! Not rely. I updated. I'm sorry I took forever. So did you like it? Did I make you cry? Are you surprised? Do u hate me? Review review! Plz and I'm so sorry I took forever! Next Chapter coming soon, or maybe not! Oh and this chapter was different before, but I updated my tablet to a new version and it got deleted so I had to type everything all over again, so I kinda hate it, but plz tell me what you think. I had 4,000 words and I only had 1,000 so alot of it got deleted so I apologize if it sucks because it was honestly better before it got deleted. Oh btw this is my longest chapter I have ever made so far so Congrats to me Lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND IM SORRY I TOOK SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG to update. I love you all. Thanks for being so patient. I hope you liked this chapter. ? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	22. Chapter 22: Atleast I have my Family

So hopefully you guys liked my last chapter and I know I took forever and I am so sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter. Prepare and have a tissue box next to you :'(

Chapter 22: At least I have my Family

Chase's POV

The elevator doors opened. That was the first sound I heard since I zoned out. I lift my head up slowly. I gulp. My throat feels dry. I stare. I stare at nothing. Nothing at all. There is nothing to stare at. I don't cry. I have no reason too. My tears are dried onto my face. I can't cry anymore. Crying won't change anything. What's done is done. I can't fix anything. I take a shaky breath and hold my knees up against my chest. I stare blankly into the room the elevator took me to. I don't say anything. I have nothing to say. It's over. It's done. No going back. I can't. Rebecca is gone...forever. And I can't change anything. The tears won't come out. I can't force them out. I have cried so much the past few months that my eyes seem too weak to produce any more tears. They are red and black with pain and guilt hidden inside each eye. I sniffle quietly and wipe my face with my hands. I move my knees away from my chest and sit there for a few minutes. I take a couple shaky breaths. Then I stand up. I stumbled as I got up off the floor since I was injured. But my wounds couldn't even amount to the pain I was feeling inside my heart. I walk over to the couch and sit down. I think about how it all started in the bionic rebellion and then it turned into a nightmare that I was living in. I had to k..kill my first love. I still can't get over the fact that she didn't love me back and just wanted me dead the whole time. But I wanted to believe that she might have cared for me a little before the Triton app got ahold of her mind. I look down at my hands in pure horror. I have never killed another human being in my entire life, let alone hurt one. I used my hands to grab a knife and kill someone. I spilled someone's blood with my own hands. I am a murderer. I look down at my hands and imagined dark red blood pouring over them and hearing Rebecca's shriek as she fell to the ground before me. I saw her eyes lose their glow instantly and I watched her body go limp. I saw the flames take her in and burn her till she was a pile of ashes. There was no blood. She had a quiet death. I felt her as her body began to burn. She was burning. She was burning up. She was burning up. The more I loved her. The more she ruined me. I'm in her head. I've been in her head. All my life. What happened to her eyes? They mumbled incoherently. They haunt my soul forever. I will never forget how her face looked when I took..the..knife all the way through. It will haunt me forever. I'm so sorry Rebecca! I'm so sorry! Suddenly I hear the doors slide open and Bree and Adam come in. I really want to be left alone right now without hearing their comforting words and seeing their warm smiles.

"Chase?" Bree asks looking at me. Her voice sounds broken. It sounds like she was crying. And it's my fault my sister is crying. I look up at her and sigh. She walks closer to me. I move slightly on the couch. Adam keeps his distance and stays by the doors. I guess it's been a shock on Adam too. Suddenly I'm completely caught off guard when Bree falls on top of me pulling me into a tight embrace. She cries into my shirt. The noises that come out of her reach down inside me and make my heart ache. I have caused this. I have caused these noises. These shaking sobs, these tears that won't stop, these eyes that cut through my soul. I don't hug her back. I don't want to hug her back. I don't want to be here with them. I want to be alone. I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me. I know I messed up. I don't need to be reminded. Bree still hugs me. I guess she needs this more than me. I let her hug me even though I desperately want to push her away. We stay like this for awhile. Then she lets go and I can feel the warmth and comfort of being loved leaving my body. She looks at me. I haven't seen my sister in a long time so I get a good long look at her face. I get to see what my actions and words have caused to others. Her hair's a mess and her eyes are as red and black as mine. She looks like she hasn't slept for weeks. Her smile is broken and worn down. I can't help but feel like a jerk for making her feel this way. I never meant to break my sister.

"Bree." I say weakly and touch the side of her face gently. She leans into my touch and I wipe the tears that keep falling from her eyes and they don't stop. I hated seeing my sister cry so I begged her to stop. I already felt bad enough.

"Please stop crying." I beg her feeling tears start to come out of my eyes. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I want to cry. I need to cry. I need to cry. I need to cry. I NEED to cry. I let the tears fall down my face and I grab my sister and pull her close to me in a loving embrace. I realized then how much I missed her. I missed her so much. Her loving hugs, her warm smile, her laugh. I haven't heard Bree laugh in a long time. And that was my fault. I took away all my sister's joy. When I was with Rebecca and her father I thought I would never see her again. I cry harder than Bree and we hold each other for a long time.

I notice Adam leave the room and I can not tell you how much that bothered me. He didn't even care. He didn't even care about me. And that hurt. That hurt so much. Finally Bree let go of my neck and scooted away from me on the couch. We looked each other right in the eyes. We both held the same look of pain. There were no words that needed to be spoken at this moment. It seemed words would ruin this moment. So we stayed quiet and just stared at each other. I was shaking, not from being cold, but from being completely lost in my own world and my own miseries. I was so warped around my fears and my mistakes that I didn't realize I was deeply hurting people I care about. I didn't realize that I had affected other people when I was missing. I honestly. I honestly didn't even think they were searching for me. I always thought that if I ran away, no one would notice I was gone. They would find out sooner or later but maybe by that time it would be too late. And that's exactly how it felt. When I was with Rebecca I had given up. I had never given up before but I was put in a place that I never wanted to be in again. I felt helpless. I felt weak and vulnerable. I felt sick inside. I felt the need to cry everyday just to release the pain I was feeling inside of me. I never expected to be home now. I thought it would be over now. But then Mr. Davenport and Douglas came and saved me. And just in time too. I didn't even say thank you. And I should have. I should have got down on my knees and thanked them from the bottom of my heart from saving me from death. But I didn't. And I didn't care. I didn't want to be saved. But they weren't too late. They saved me in time. I just wished I was dead so I wouldn't have to suffer through life any longer. If they were too late I wouldn't be sitting here right now staring into my sister's broken face. I wouldn't be able to feel her loving hugs. I wouldn't be able to see her smile. I wouldn't be able to look in her eyes and see the damage and pain I have caused to her. I felt terrible. I was only caring about myself, but I was hurting my family. I never ever wanted to hurt my family. But I did. And I couldn't even say sorry. Or mumble out anything. As soon as I got home, I just shut my mouth. If I talk, I will cause pain. I will cause anger. I will cause worry. So I decided not to speak, but Bree. Bree could make me do anything. She saw right through me. Bree had this way of knowing. She always knew when Adam and I were in trouble even when we didn't say anything. Adam and I used to make fun of her for it calling her our second mother, but now I realize how much I appreciated that quality about Bree. I closed my eyes and felt warm soft loving hands touch my face with such a gentle touch. I opened my eyes and Bree smiled. She smiled. She wiped the tears that came from my eyes and then she began to speak. But her voice wavered with pain and sadness that it hurt to listen to her speak. Her voice broke with every word. She didn't exactly know what to say. But she decided to speak and I listened. And I would never stop listening.

"Umm this is kinda hard for me to say." She said, her voice broke. I took her hand in mine and held it close. I needed to feel her hand. I haven't touch my sisters hand in a long time and it felt different. I don't really know why, but it felt weak and fragile. Almost as if it would break if I wouldn't treat it right. And that's how I felt about Bree. I needed to treat her right because she was very delicate at this time. And if I didn't, she might break. So I didn't say words because words don't heal wounds. I just listened to her voice. It got shakier and more broken each time. I wanted to slam my head until it bleeded or rip my ears off in pure anguish. I couldn't bear to hear her voice. It cut though my heart. Each cut, a little deeper than the last.

"I...Chase...I can't...I." Then she took in a deep harsh breath and she began to cry again. She cried so loud. I pulled her into me to muffle her crying. She sounded like she couldn't breath from how hard she was crying. I didn't cry. I rested my head on her shoulder as she shook with sobs. I ran my hands up and down her back in a comforting motion. I could feel her spine all the way down . I gasped. She didn't hear me. Bree wasn't eating. For how long? Then I felt the tears start to come out of my eyes again when I realized I had caused this. My sister was starving herself because of me. I wanted the tears to stop but you can't stop pain. I leaned my head more into her shoulder and let the tears come. I didn't bother to stop them. And Bree. She couldn't even get the words out. No one could. Words didn't seem to fix anything. They just made it worse. There is so much to say, yet the pain overwhelms the mind and the words just don't come out. I held her close to me. I never wanted to let her go ever again.

Bree fell asleep soon and I sat here with her asleep on me. I didn't want to move. She was calm now. If I woke her up, she might start crying again. I didn't want to hear the noises that came out of her ever again. The peace and quiet was calming. I leaned back against the couch and pulled Bree alongside me. I took a blanket and pulled it over us. I started to feel sleepy. I yawned and looked at Bree. She had dried tears on her face. I wiped them away. I gently pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her. She was hurt. Inside. She was hurt and no one could fix her. I couldn't fix her. Mr. Davenport couldn't fix her. Douglas couldn't fix her. No one could. She has never experienced anything like this before. I have never seen my sister really cry before. And I mean like, really cry until today. And she was crying because of me. I can't say sorry. I can't say thank-you. I can't say anything because if I open my mouth, my family will be torn apart. I don't want to speak. I yawn again. My eyes begin to beg for the darkness, but I'm afraid if I go into the darkness, there is no coming back. Or Rebecca might haunt me in my sleep through nightmares. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep. I want to sleep. I desperately need sleep. I end up losing the battle over the mind and body. My body needs sleep. My mind needs to scream. I look at Bree one last time before giving into the darkness.

Mr. Davenport's POV

I haven't moved from where I was. I was still standing by the hydra loop. He's home. He's here. But he's not. He will never be the same again. He looks like Chase. He talks like Chase. But he is not Chase. And I can't do anything to fix him. I can't make him feel better. He's broken. Chase is broken. No one can take the pieces and try to put him back together. It's impossible. I'm the only one standing here. Douglas left me alone to my thoughts. We should be happy. Chase is alive! Yet it hurt to say. Chase suffered so much. I wouldn't want to be alive anymore if I went through what he went through. I would want to die and bury myself in my pain and sadness. I couldn't feel happy even though I knew Chase was alive and I could go see him and be with him. I could hold him and touch him. I could hug him and reassure him with words. Words that would have no meaning or understanding. Because I had no idea what Chase was going through. I had no idea that he was in love with Rebecca. I didn't pay attention to him. I was horrible to him. I didn't even look for him at first. If I would have just went in the medic lab earlier and found out that Chase was not that Android and was actually alive, I could have saved him from the torture and pain. But I accepted defeat. I really thought Chase was dead. I didn't bother to go in and see him in the medic lab. I couldn't bear to look at his face. But he wasn't even in there! HE WASN'T THAT ANDROID! He was alive. And I didn't save him in time. I mean yes I did save him from dieing, but I didn't save him from the pain and torment that ruined his life forever. I didn't save him. I didn't rescue him from Rebecca. I didn't save him. He's dead. Inside. He's broken. And I didn't save him. I let him down. Douglas didn't say anything, but I could tell he was furious with me. We could have saved Chase a lot earlier. But we did not. We mourned over nothing. Nothing at all. Chase was not in that medic lab. He was with Rebecca. He loved her so much and she took away something that made him who he was. I didn't even want to tell Chase that I couldn't fix his chip because I didn't want to cause Chase him anymore pain. I feel like if I tell him that, it will be the last blow and Chase will surely kill himself. I think Chase knows. Deep down he knows that he will never be bionic again. But he is not saying anything. I feel terrible inside. Chase is damaged. Deeply damaged. Wounded beyond repair. I can't fix him. No one can. He is a broken boy. Suddenly I see Adam walk through the doors and he looks at me and I look at him. Adam looks deeply sad. But he is not crying. I decide to talk to him.

"Adam, how is he?" I ask, my voice sounds very weak. I know he ran after Bree when she went to find Chase. Adam just stares at me. His mouth moves but no words come out. He starts to shake as he stands there. He wants to cry. He needs to cry. I quickly pull Adam into a hug. Adam cries into my shirt.

"You should have seen him." Adam says through sobs. I pet Adam's hair in a loving fatherly way. I never realized how much of a father I became to Bree and Adam until this happened with Chase. I comforted them and held them until the tears stopped. They came to me a lot these past few months. They needed me. I loved them. I needed them.

"It's okay." I say in a whisper. I hold Adam tighter. Suddenly he breaks away from the hug and wipes the tears from his face. He makes an exasperated sigh and tries to not cry while he talks.

"I couldn't even say anything to him." He says, his voice breaks. He sniffles, trying to keep the tears away. I look at Adam. Adam is trying not to cry, but he needs to cry.

" Don't hide from your feelings, Adam. Your brother's home….you can cry." I say to him, my voice breaks as I look at Adam. Tears are falling out of my eyes. His face is painful to look at. He is shaking. He doesn't want to cry, but he needs to cry.

"Chasey." Adam says in a broken whisper. Then he hugs me and I hug him and we both cry while holding each other. We are not ashamed to cry. We need to cry. Men are ashamed to cry. They think it makes them look weak. Men are supposed to be strong. We are not supposed to feel emotion and cry. But Adam and I were weak but we were never ashamed. Chase was Adam's brother and he was my son. We have every right to cry. We loved him very much. We can grieve. We held each other for awhile and cried into each other's shirts. Finally Adam lets go of me and I stare into his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking up at him. I wipe away some tears coming from my eyes.

"Nope." Adam replies, in a very damaged voice. He has stopped crying.

"I was so horrible to him. I didn't even care about him. I couldn't forgive him for his mistakes. I couldn't forgive him. I didn't tell him I loved him." As Adam kept talking his voice got weaker and more broken. It shook with sobs. I pulled Adam into a tight embrace, but he pulled away.

"No hugs, no love, no I'm sorrys can fix this." Adam said in an upset voice and wiped the tears that came out of his eyes away. Then he started to walk away.

"That's not true, Adam." I say, but I think I am lying through my teeth. Adam suddenly turns around to face me. His face is red and pain stricken and the tears can not be stopped no matter how hard he tries.

"Nothing can fix what I did." Adam says angrily before walking away. I watch Adam walk away. He has been hurt in no other way before. His brother, the one he constantly throws around is deeply damaged and Adam can't fix this. He can't put a bandage on his leg or arm and say all better. And see Chase's angry glare slowly soften into a smile. No bandages can fix this. Remember feeling pain when you get hurt or you break your leg. This is so much more compared to that. It's a horrible heart ache that won't go away no matter how many pain killers you take. It's a horrible ache that throbs and gets worse with each passing minute. Usually when you get hurt you cry for a couple minutes.I magine weeks or months. And no one can stop it. It tears you apart. It leaves you bleeding inside. It leaves you wishing you were dead. My poor Chase. My poor Chasey. Why did he have to suffer? He never hurt anybody. He always showed love and compassion and yet his life will be ruined forever now. Because he fell in love with Rebecca who never loved him back. She only used him to get what she wanted. He was used. I didn't even want to think about everything that Chase went through. It would probably make me want to rip my heart out for ever letting Chase go. I let him leave my side, just like Adam and Bree, but I didn't pay attention to what was going on. I was so focused on helping Chase. I didn't realize how depressed and angry he was inside. And he was. And I didn't listen. He was practically screaming at me in anger and pain through each glare I got. And I didn't listen. I didn't pay attention to the small details that could have saved Chase from all the pain and suffering. It's my fault. Everyone knows it's my fault. I did this. No one will tell me. I figured it out. I never cared about anyone besides myself. And that almost cost my son's life. I'm a monster, just like Rebecca. How could I let this happen? I loved Chase. I never wanted to see him get hurt. I hurt him in unimaginable ways. I start to cry. I don't wipe my eyes. You can't wipe pain away.

"I'm so sorry Chase." I whisper and look down at the floor. Suddenly I feel myself being hugged. I look up and it's Douglas. I can see in his face that he has been crying. He looks at me.

"I need you more than ever right now." He says, his voice breaks. I look down at the ground.

"I thought you were angry with me."

"How can anger be a emotion right now? Chase almost died and he needs us Donny." Douglas says and shakes as he talks. I lay my hands on his shoulders and look him in the face. I wipe the tears from my brother's face. I always did this whenever he would cry and come up to me. If he got in trouble with mom and dad, I would wipe his tears away. If he got hurt, I would wipe his tears away. I loved my brother so much. I needed him too. We needed Chase. We needed to comfort one another as a family. We both went to Chase holding each other as we got there. We went to the room where there capsules were and saw Chase asleep with Bree lying beside him. I looked at Douglas and smiled. And he smiled back. That was the first smile we shared since Chase left. And it felt good. It felt like there was hope. We went on either side of Chase and I put his legs on my lap and Douglas took Chase's head and gently laid it on his lap. We sat there for awhile just enjoying the silence and hearing Chase's breath snoring. I knew he was alive. His heart was still going. Bree was also peacefully quiet. It felt like our family was together again for the the first time. In a _long_ time. And it felt just perfect. I started to yawn and yawning is very contagious so Douglas yawned too. We have been through alot but now here we are together again as a family. I wish Adam was here, but he's not. He feels awful. I want to help, I tried to help. But I don't think I can. It's not my place. I lean against Bree's back and Douglas leans against Bree's shoulder. My eyes begin to droop and I don't fight it. I look over at Douglas. He is already asleep. I'm here with Chase. He's alive. He's breathing. And that's enough to make me smile. I squeeze his legs for comfort and fade into the darkness.

Chase's POV

I open my eyes slowly. I look up and see Douglas asleep. I can't really move because Mr. Davenport is holding my legs. I can't help but chuckle at the position I'm in. It felt good to let out a laugh, even though it was just a weak chuckle. Everyone is asleep. It's calming to my shattered soul. I look at Bree. She looks so beautiful as she sleeps. Douglas is drooling a bit and I try not to gag. I look over at Mr. Davenport and he is snoring loudly. I lean my head back at Douglas's lap. They are here with me. I have them back. They won't leave me ever again. And that's enough to make me smile. I may have lost Rebecca, but at least I have my family.

YAY! I updated! Did you cry? I hope you cried! Did you cry? I tried to make this as heart wrenching as possible! Anyway Review! Review! I love you guys! Thxs for being amazing. Btw I might not be updating as much or anymore JK. I will be surfing competitively and I have to train so yeah! But I love you guys! You make me smile. Hope you liked this chapter. And there may or may not be another one coming. This was a pretty good conclusion to this story, dont you think? Lol ? (and I know it was a short chapter) Thxs again for ur love and support! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
